イチャイチャタクティクス, Icha Icha Takutikusu Makeout Tactics
by Jewel Green
Summary: Contains Mild Violence, Langage, & Hilariously Perverse Situations as well as other Surprises. You have been warned! [ShikaTema] feat. NejiTen NaruHina SasuSaku Summary in ch.1 Drama: 3,6 & 7. Humor: All other chapters. Lemons: 1 for each couple
1. Coming Home

Icha Icha Takutikusu ("Make-out Tactics")

Summary: The guys come home after a long, difficult ANBU mission. How will their ladies welcome them home? Good advice comes from the 1 & only Ero-sennin. SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTem (Something for every one) Work in progress, Potential Lemon

Inspiration: I got T-pain's **I'm N Luv (Wit A Stripper)** stuck in my head one night. After reading so many lemon stories, I started to wonder "what if?" I couldn't fit Ino in this one. Why? Because I'm not that familiar with her character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, I wouldn't put so many ridiculous looking people in the filler episodes. Everyone currently is 20-23 years of age.

* * *

Konohagakure. Our home, every step we take brings us closer.

He was home sick; they all were. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, & Nara Shikamaru; all grew into highly skilled shinobis. Their skills allowed them to climb the ranks steadily over the years, opening the opportunity of an ANBU position at the ages of 18 and 19. The boys have finally grown into men. Men of strength, experience, and a will of fire. Most of all, they were coming home to their lovers. All the motivation they need to leap through the forest quicker in the deep night.

'_Whenever I close my eyes, I see her. Those white moonlight orbs gazing back at me. Her long dark indigo satin locks that frame her rosy cheeks. Cheeks that blush only for me whenever we're close. Her sweet kiss, that gentle touch. The way she softly sighs "Naruto-kun, aishiteru" after we make love. As those memories flooded my mind, I never wanted to come home to her so badly. Uzumaki Hinata.'_

"Hinata-chan, I'm coming home just like I promised." He whispers to himself as a tear runs down his cheek behind the white and red fox mask.

Team Nara was away for almost a month. There was a mission gone wrong in the River country. A group of jounin were ambushed and kidnapped while escorting secret documents to the Kazekage in Sand Village. They were sent in as reinforcement for the Sand to meet half way. After all of the bloodshed, they were lucky; no fatalities _this_ time but there were a few in critical condition. The injured are staying in the Suna Medical Center until the are in stable.

As for Sasuke, he suffered some nerve damage in his left shoulder. He'll be fine one moment and then he'll suffer excruciating pain the next. The Suna medic-nin were clueless on how to treat his injury, they never seen anything like it. The best that the could do was to provide him with a shot of morphine. But he refused, the drugs would just slow down the team. It was his decision to keep going; as long as he applied firm pressure to his wound, the pain would numb away temporarily.

As he pressed down on his injury with his right hand he thought '_I've been through worse, but being without Sakura would kill me.' _

* * *

"If someone finds out we're a man down we're going to have some problems. Yachou (_Night Bird_), how are we looking?" inquired Kagemusha (_Shadow Warrior_).

"Right, BYAKUGAN!" Although his face hides behind a white and emerald bird mask, anyone can still feel the intensity of his eyes. Yachou searched the grounds for potential threats.

"We're in the clear, well be in Konohagakure in the next half hour Captain. How are you doing Okibi _(Blazing Fire)_?"

"Okibi! How's your shoulder?" Kitsune the noisy blonde _(Fox) _wondered.

He grunts with a smirk. "Uurrggghh, I'll feel better once we get home. Besides, I got a girl who knows how to take care _every_ part of my body with special attention."

"How beneficial. Temari-chan would just call me a Crybaby and tell me to suck it up." The Captain sighed. "How troublesome."

"Speaking of women, how's Temari-san? Did you get to see her?" The Byakugan wielder questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. Gaara-sama sent her on _another_ secret mission; by the time we got Suna she was already gone. Her brothers probably hate me." Kagemusha answered in disappointment.

"What? But you're a great guy! What makes you think they hate you?" Kitsune screamed.

"Gaara keeps sending her on missions or has Kankurō watch over her, we're never alone anymore. Kankurō, is working on my last nerve. He tested out his latest puppet on me when I leaned in to kiss Temari-chan during my last visit."

The others snickered.

"Wait, he sicked a puppet on you and you didn't do anything?" Chuckled the ebony haired Okibi.

"I was caught off guard. It's not just a puppet, it's a death trap on strings." The Shadow Warrior responded.

"Hahahaha, You got your ass kicked by a puppet!" The blonde Fox laughed.

"No it didn't! I don't want to discuss this anymore, it's too troublesome." Nara found the perfect opportunity to change the subject. "So Yachou, how are you and Tenten?"

"We're great, I can't wait to see her. She's been on missions ever since we've been away." He paused. "I got her a gift before we left Suna."

* * *

'_I can hear a smile through your mask, what's really going on?' _Uchiha wondered.

The others eye their comrade in curiosity as he reaches into his right cargo pocket. He pulls out a small black velvet box, they suddenly stop to get a better view of the present. Hyuuga slowly opens the box and turns it to display the contents within. There it is, a flawless 2 carat diamond engagement ring. The guys are in awe as it sparkles in the moonlight.

"WOW, you're getting married!" Uzumaki excitedly exclaimed.

"That is… if she'll say yes." He answered with a smile.

Kagemusha asked, "Yachou, are you sure? This is seriously a big step, even for you."

The night bird confidently nods. "She's the one. I feel free when she's beside me, I can't imagine my life without her."

The four of them grin behind their masks. Once again, they raced through the trees to return to their beloved village.

"Congratulations Yachou, when do you plan to tell her?" Uchiha asked.

"As soon as we get home; how about you Okibi? You've been hiding Sakura's ring for months."

All eyes zoom in on Sasuke.

"Inopportunity ruins my timing. We're always in two different places, but next week will be perfect."

"You too Okibi!" The confused Fox cocked his head to the side. "Why am I the last to know?"

"Loud-mouth! You're the only one here who knows how to ruin a surprise." The Captain implied.

"Baka. I mentioned it before but you fell asleep during watch. _Again_."

"Humph! Stop calling me idiot, but why wait until next week?"

"Think about it dobe."

'_Next week, next week?' _"That's right, it's Sakura-chan's birthday!"

His lips curls into the infamous Uchiha smirk. "Exactly." .

The village lights were coming closer into view, They were almost home.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha, Tsunade-sama is reviewing the missions that were to be sent out for tomorrow morning.

**Knock. Knock. **"Come in."

Shizune enters. "Tsunade-sama, I just been informed that Team Nara has crossed the border. They should be here any moment."

"Good. Before I debrief them, have them examined. I just read this Suna report stating one of the members has suffered a nerve damaging injury that might require surgery; but they did not mention who. Find out for me."

"Hai." Not a moment before Shizune had a chance to turn around, she is surrounded by the ANBU members. Each of them slowly removing their masks off of their face.

Tsunade smiles proudly. "Welcome home boys!"

"It's good to be home. Aaahhhh!" Sasuke grunted grasping his shoulder tightly.

"Sasuke-kun!" Shizune called out.

"So you're the wounded member? Have Shizune take a look at it. If need be I'll schedule you for surgery first thing tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Naruto wondered.

"Sakura is not here; she left on a medical research mission. Repairing the nervous system is her specialty. She will return first thing in the morning. The best that we could do now is relieve the pain until she returns."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke replied as Shizune escorts him out.

"As for the rest of you, take the rest the month off. I've heard that your ladies missed you. They are overdue for some _quality_ time." Tsunade glances at the clock. "It's only 11:00 PM; after his physical, take Sasuke out for some beer and sake. You boys look like you need it."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." The remaining three smiled and delivered in unison.

"Wait before you go," the group paused and waited for Tsunade's last words; "Neji. Naruto. Hinata and Tenten have gone out on a one week training session with Jiraiya. They should be back in a few hours."

"Nani!" a shocked Naruto exclaimed with his jaw on the floor. Neji exposes his death glare.

"Don't look at me like that! Besides he doesn't have interest with involved women; you do _trust_ your old sensei don't you?" Tsunade asked.

"…"

'_Ero-sennin! I would trust him if he was a blind paraplegic.' _Naruto thought as he crosses his arms.

"Well that's all. You boys have a good night."

The trio disappear in a puff of smoke. Their next destination is Sasuke's exam room.

* * *

The exam room is small and quaint with eggshell colored walls. The furniture within contains a twin sized bed for the patient and a desk and chair for the examiner. Shizune continues to work on Sasuke's shoulder while he was attempting to relax on the miniature bed. The green glow of chakra emits from her hands.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke screams as he involuntarily twitches his arm knocking over some medical supplies. "Damn it Shizune, are you out of your fucking mind!"

"Get a hold of yourself! Cursing at me won't make this any easier. I already gave you painkillers, this shouldn't be a problem." Her hands tremble as she spoke, pushing herself towards at her limit.

He grunted gritting his teeth.

"Sorry, Shizune-san. It still hurts but it's getting worse, this throbbing sting. Feels more agonizing than a stab wound; it feels like lighting bolts running past my collar bone and striking into my shoulder. Aaahhh….What's wrong with me?"

"Who ever this guy was did one hell of a job on you. How did you evade his attack?"

"He tried to attack me from behind but I already sensed him with my Sharingan. I turned around, grabbed him by the throat with my left hand and squeezed it until I heard his neck crack. He tried to pry my hand off but he was too slow. "

"I see." Shizune withdraws her hands as the glow of chakra slowly faded into her palms.

"Shizune-san, what's wrong with me?" Sasuke softly asked; the painkillers were finally kicking in allowing for him to speak in a civil tone.

"You have avoided a direct attack that would have resulted in instant death. Your opponent was aiming for your jugular, but you killed him before the attack was supposed to land."

"He was only grasping at my hands. How did this happen?" Sasuke asked in a confused manner.

Shizune explained. "Chakra can be emitted through any part of the body. His chakra managed to merge with yours, finding its way through your tenketsu (Chakra Holes). Sasuke-kun, wiggle your fingers, open then close your fist, then bend you elbow with out moving your shoulder."

Sasuke slowly moved these left parts of his body.

"Notice how there is a slight tingle at the tips of your fingers and the tingling becomes stronger towards the rest of your arm." Shizune directed. "His chakra gradually damaged your nervous system in your arm as it was heading towards your throat. When you killed him, his chakra exploded in your shoulder instead of your neck. This explains why you have a striking sensation around your collarbone. They are the aftershock of his internal chakra explosion."

Sasuke continues to listen attentively to Shizune's report, hoping to hear a solution.

"When the explosion occurred, it left lacerated gaps in between the nerves. If left unattended, your entire left arm would have been paralyzed by tomorrow. If the damage was clean cut I could heal you right here. The only thing I could do was use my own chakra to hold your nerves together until tomorrow when Sakura will be able to perform surgery. Tsunade-sama and I will assist."

"Tsunade-sama mentioned she was on a medical research mission. Are you allowed to tell me what is she researching about?"

"Yes I can. Sakura is researching a new medical technique that will allow faster healing and regeneration to cells that '_supposedly_' don't grow back. She actually was not assigned a mission."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke stares at Shizune with eyes of curiosity and concern.

"She asked Tsunade-sama for a private study session while traveling to other countries. Since you've been on so many ANBU missions lately, Sakura became more worried that you are always in harms way that she decided to research and develop a better technique to care for you. She left the next morning the night you left for this mission."

Sasuke places a smile upon his lips. _'Sakura, I told you never to worry about me. I will always come home to you. You have my heart, you're the only reason that I have survived all these years.'_

"Let's just hope that her new healing technique is ready. I'm very interested on how it works." Shizune stated.

**Knock. Knock. **"Come in." Shizune and Sasuke answered in unison.

The guys approach Sasuke with smiles on their faces to pick up their remaining comrade for a night out.

Shikamaru asks out of concern. "How are you feeling Sasuke? You had us worried."

"A lot better." Sasuke claimed as he gave Shizune a smile.

"Take it easy Sasuke-kun." Shizune commented.

"Alright! Let's get some sake!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone in the room sweat drops.

"How the hell you do have this much energy after missions?" Neji questioned.

"I'm just excited. Sasuke's feeling better and tonight will be my first drink in a month." Naruto exclaimed.

"That actually is something to get excited about." Shikamaru replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Sasuke stated.

The guys made their exit out of the Hokage's tower. Leaping from rooftop to roof top, Naruto leads the way to Club Go, the only club in Konoha that has a bar that is open until sunrise.


	2. Perversion at its Finest

Summary: Everyone wants to know how Ero-sennin is involved, this is his introduction.

Inspiration: I was playing this Japanese SNES game on my computer for way too long . Thus the idea of the challenge. You'll find out what I'm playing by the time you read the last page. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_Flashback to one week ago…_

Tenten and Hinata were working up a good sweat during their non-stop three hour sparring marathon. A breeze blew past them as they stood panting from exhaustion, ten feet apart in a fighting stance on the grassy green training grounds of the Konoha forest. With their lovers away in a distant land, the kunoichis have spent more time together training with each other to kill time until they retuned. Every once in a while, an off duty Jounin usually Kurenai-sensei would join them for training. But most of the time, they were preoccupied with other missions.

As time went further on, each of their movements were becoming stronger yet more predictable. Hinata's Byakugan became sharper and more keen, making every attack on her impenetrable; Tenten's Twin Rising Dragons summon became even more relentless than anyone can imagine. Each of these abilities would bring an opponent to his knees begging for his life; but when the ladies fought each other that was hardly the case. They needed a more serious challenge, but who could provide it?

What the kunoichis were not aware of were a set of hidden eyes amongst the trees. Dark eyes that belong to a certain white haired super-lecher. The young girls he once knew have grown in to stunningly beautiful women.

Hinata used to have a short bob-cut that framed her face, now her indigo locks have grown longer to her mid-back but she still kept her bangs. She no longer wore her modest gray hooded jacket but a solid azure hip length tomesode, _a short-sleeved kimono top _over her black mesh tank top with navy pants. She used her shinobi headband as a sash to hold it in place. This new outfit presented her true self, revealing the soft curves of her hips and bust that were once hidden from view.

Tenten has kept her traditional double bun hairstyle; the only time she lets them down is whenever Neji is home. Surprisingly her hair is naturally wavy and even longer than Ino's. Out of all of the kunoichis, her body developed the most. A full C-cup bust and rounder hips fit her body frame perfectly. She still wears a pink qi pao trimmed with red piping; this time it is short-sleeved compared to her earlier attire, along with dark cerulean crop pants.

"Oh ho ho! This would make a good a scene for my next chapter." Jiraiya continues to peer through his binoculars while writing in shorthand in his notebook.

'_The sweating kunoichis continued battling for his affection. Their muscular yet curvaceous figures glisten in the sunlight. The battle cries sounded more like sensual moans. With every attack, their soft round breasts bounce as more sweat trickles down their camisoles, revealing erect nipples…' _

"Hehe. Today is a good day for data-gathering." he grinned "getting closer to the action adds more suspense." Using his Tōton Jutsu (Transparent Escape Technique) he approaches closer towards his inspirations.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­"Hey, Hinata-chan…" The brunette panted with exhaustion. "We've been at it for awhile, don't you think we need a break?"

Hinata's endurance has been on high gear ever since the training session began. The indigo-haired ninja energetically replied as she deactivated her Byakugan, "If your worn out, let's call it a day. We can head out for some ramen."

"Ha-ha, sounds like a plan. You know, Naruto's actions have really rubbed off on you." Tenten giggled while she was thinking _'Her stamina is off the charts, it's just as intense as Naruto's too.' _

"Well…what do you expect? He is my husband after all." Her lips curved into a smile while a crimson glow surfaced to her cheeks as she gazed at her platinum wedding band.

"I just miss him so much, we haven't spent much time together after our honeymoon. I just wish we was home so we can spend more time enjoying married life, and maybe continue to practice new jutsus." she softly sighed with a faint smile. _'Naruto-kun…'_

Hinata looks up into Tenten's eyes.

"Tenten-chan, you mentioned before that we needed a greater challenge. I still want to wait for Naruto, but then again… I was also thinking maybe we should travel out of the village for training."

Behind a nearby bush, Jiraiya began to ponder _'Challenge, eh? I have something in mind.'_

"Seriously, Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked as her eyes lit up. "I think that's a great idea. We should talk it over a bowl of ramen, I'm starving."

Hinata replied with a smile and nod. As they walked to Ichiraku, the secretive pervert followed close behind.

'_I'll let the girls enjoy their lunch before I present my offer. These two will be perfect candidates for it. Now I'll have a better reason to do more outside research.'

* * *

_

_­_For the time being, Hinata and Tenten were halfway through their meals and continuing the discussion of travel and training.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Tenten

"Hmmm…How about Suna? I'm sure that Gaara-sama can make an arrangement." Hinata replied.

"But it takes _three _days to get there and another to get back. What if Naruto and Neji come home?"

Hinata sighed. "That's true. Where can go?"

"Going somewhere Hinata?" The nosy pervert swept away the curtain as he entered the noodle house.

"Jiraiya-sama." Hinata smiled then rose from her seat to embrace the old man in an excited fashion.

"I thought that I could find you here if you weren't home." _'Ah, Naruto. You're one lucky teme.' _he thought as he held Hinata tightly in his arms. Hinata-chan, it's so good to see you."

She slowly slipped away from his grasp. "When did you get back from your research mission?"

"I just got back this morning." Jiraiya answered. Hinata then returned to her seat.

"Hello Tenten-chan." He approached her with open arms, Tenten returned the same gesture and locked into a hug. One of his hands wandered to her upper back rubbing it up and down and back again.

'_Is…is he feeling me up? Neji warned me about this.' _Tenten was in such as shock that her mind even stuttered.

Jiraiya beamed._ 'This feels better than I imagined. Those soft, full, warm breasts against me; they're not as generous in size as Tsunade's but they are nice. Damn you Hyuuga! You're one lucky son of a…'_

"Okay!" Tenten quickly withdrew and sat back down, her body trembled with fear and disgust. She said the first thing that came to mind hoping it could help her be rid of the disturbing actions that took place only seconds ago.

"Jiraiya-sama, Hinata and I are in a predicament and I was wondering if you can help us out."

"I'd be honored" he stated as he took a seat beside Hinata. "What's the situation?"

"Tenten-chan and I are considering to travel out of the village to train and gain more exposure to new fighting styles. But we do not want to journey out so far that we would miss out on welcoming Naruto and Neji home." Hinata explained.

"Furthermore, Hinata-chan and I have trained together so such that we've become predictable. Getting out of the village seems to be the only answer."

"Hmm…?" Jiraiya places his hand on his chin. "I have an idea that might interest you."

"Really! What can we do?" Hinata's eyes lit up in eagerness.

'_Yeah, what's the catch pervert?' _Tenten thought with uncertainty.

"There's a tournament in Enkou (_halo/flame_) City which is 2-3 hours from here. This tournament is about week long including a one day for registration. Only female contestants in teams of two are allowed to compete. They come from all over to represent their talents and homeland. The difficulty of this competition is about as extreme as the Jounin Exam, except it's in a form of a tag-team battle. The five winning teams receive world recognition and 1,172,288.29 ¥ or $10,000."

"What are we sitting here waiting for? Let's get moving!" Hinata energetically commented.

"There is a catch."

"I knew it." Tenten muttered

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"You have to do a favor for me. I can't be spectator unless you can get me in through registration. You cannot register in this event without a male escort present. I'll guide you to the tournament, all you two have to do is get me in. Do we have a deal?"

"Hai. I'm in!" Hinata claimed confidently.

"Damn. This offer is too good to pass up." Tenten stated. _'Why do I have a rotten feeling about it though?' _Tenten decided to go against her gut feelings. "Alright, I'm game."

"Good. Now that we have that settled." Jiraiya turns to face the counter. "Ayame-san, I'll take an order of miso ramen please. I'll also take care of the bill for the ladies."

"Thank you." - Tenten "Domo arigato, Jiraiya-sama." - Hinata

* * *

After polishing off a second serving, the ladies went home to shower and packed their bags. The trio headed towards the gates of Konoha and leaving it behind.

By the time they reached Enkou it was three in the afternoon. The city was basked in sunlight. The energy lively, crowded and fast paced. Jiraiya felt more relaxed and at ease once he turned to the corner on the next block, he found Heaven with pink throbbing hearts in his eyes. The red-light district. The young women stared in stupor as they walk passed the adult themed shops, theatres, bars and hang outs.

"Jiraiya-sama… Where are we going?" Hinata curiously asked.

'_So these are the kind of places where Naruto has been when he's with Jiraiya-sama. That should explain his fervor behavior whenever we're alone. Oh, Naruto-kun.' _A devious smile came across her lips.

"I'm getting you ladies registered of course. It should be right down this alley." Jiraiya strutted down the street waving at every attractive woman that caught his eyes.

'_Damn, she's fine. I hope I can get with her when this over. Her, her, and her too. This is a great research mission indeed!'_

As for Tenten, her surroundings weren't bothersome to her at all. In fact, she found it exciting. _'They don't have places like this in Konoha. Oh, I should really stop by at the Pink Boutique. Neji would love that dress on me for sure. Better yet, he'd love taking it off. ' _She giggled as the idea crossed her mind.

"We're here!" The travelers stopped in front of a dark alley. Jiraiya continued to walk forward. The others paused in hesitation.

"We didn't come here for nothing. We made a deal, remember Tenten-chan?"

"I know, but I still got a bad feeling about it."

After shaking off her nerves, the remaining two followed Jiraiya into the alley. He suddenly stopped and knocked on the side door of the rundown abandoned building.

An eye slot slid open, and a set of mysterious golden eyes peered through it. "What's the password combination?" the guard hissed

"Scream. Cry. Bleed." Jiraiya spoke with assurance.

"Perfect. You and your guests may enter." The heavy steel door creaked eerily in slow motion. Jiraiya continued to lead the way; the trio passed through a dark hallway covered by a beaded curtain. Together they walked towards the light at the end. Once they entered the area, the life of luxury enveloped them.

"This looks nothing like the outside." Hinata commented.

The entire interior of the living space was pure white marble. Tall columns supported the balcony and mirrored ceiling, providing the illusion that the occupant found eternity. Pieces of black leather furniture with glass and chrome tables filled and balanced the area. A full service bar and buffet ran down the entire length of the wall.

Jiraiya directed "You should fill out your registration forms over there at that table. Once you sign in, you'll receive a key to your accommodations upstairs. Have your fun now ladies, starting tomorrow the two of you will get all of the experience you wanted."

* * *

'_I guess I was wrong about this place after all.' _"C'mon Hinata! The sooner we sign up, the sooner we'll kick some ass in this tournament." Tenten shrieked with excitement dragging Hinata by the wrist.

"It's been awhile Jiraiya." A sweet feminine voice spoke behind the snow-haired man.

'_That voice' _Jiraiya slowly turned to the siren's call. "Well, well. How have you been Karasu Rei?" The pervert asked while wiping drool off the corner of his mouth.

This woman is the walking epitome of sexy, exotic, and erotic. Her apparel consist of a white custom fitted blazer and micro-mini skirt so short that it caught the attention of curious eyes. Underneath the blazer was a satin white push up bra, making her perfect D-cup breast even more tempting to touch; along with colored coordinated 4" white satin steel stiletto heels and pearl necklace to enlighten her gorgeous face.

Those piercing golden eyes that answered the moment before were filled with lust and untamed desire. Full welcoming lips that flashed the pervert a smile as her tongue ran across the bottom. Long, silky, _raven_ tresses that grabbed onto slender hips. Toned legs that every man in the room wanted to be wrapped in. Her flat, cut stomach represented how fit and flexible she was from her job; The _adult_ film and entertainment industry. She pulled a book out of her purse along with a pen.

"I was wondering if I have this autographed, please. I love the revised version of your latest book. The Icha Icha series has been such a great motivator in my career. Icha Icha Paradaisu, "Make-out Paradise" was enticing introduction. I loved how the movie captured every detail. Icha Icha Baiorensu, "Make-out Violence" was my favorite book and film until this came along. Icha Icha Takutikusu, "Make-out Tactics" is the sexiest book I've ever read so far." The raven maiden commented.

Jiraiya just finished signing his masterpiece, and clapped it shut. "I'm flattered. I never knew a talented actress like you was such a fan. I enjoy your work as well."

"Oh I'm not an actress anymore. I'm a producer now." Rei proudly stated.

"Really? Congratulations."

"Why thank you Jiraiya. It means a lot."

"Is someone with you Rei?"

"No one actually, I came here on my own. I'm on vacation. You?"

He replied "I'm in search of inspiration. My pupil's wife and her friend mentioned on how they needed more training experience."

"These ladies have a lot of guts entering a fierce competition like this. Especially what they are risking if they lose. They do know what they're getting in right?"

"I left out that minor detail. Anyways, they already signed the binding contract. They can't get out of it now."

(sighs) "Well in that case, do you care to make a wager?"

"What's your offer Rei-chan?" An evil grin came to surface.

"If you win my friends and I will help produce Icha Icha Takutikusu in to a movie and give you a five grand advance. If you lose, those kunoichis and their husbands will kill you soon enough."

* * *

"Your on! They won't lose. I got them into this competition knowing that."

An announcer came to the front of the room speak on the microphone. All eyes give him their full attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the committee, I like to thank you all for coming. Registration is now officially over. I offer the competitors my deepest gratitude and wish you all the best. Thank you again."

He walks over towards a black braided rope in the left corner of the room and pulls it roughly. A banner falls halfway between the ceiling and floor.

WELCOME TO THE 5TH ANNUAL SUPER VIRGIN GIRL TAG-TEAM TOURNAMENT

"NANI!" the kunoichis yelled as a death glare directed to the sick pervert who got then into this mess.

* * *

For a pervert, this is a win-win situation. As for the competitor it's an intense fight to the finish. If you win, you'll get a prize, Lose you'll get delfowered. 


	3. The Shadow Warrior and his Sand Goddess

Summary: I put too many damn characters in this story! Therefore, I have to explain where everyone is & what everyone is doing. Keep in mind this is my first fanfic. I'm trying my best to keep your attention and coming back for more.

Inspiration:

Inspiration:DeviantART (They have awesome galleries),

Youtube (Nice amvs)

Last but not least, some good quality hentai.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, (Inhaling) Ahhhh… Can You Smell It? Gotta love that citrus aroma!

* * *

'_Shika-kun…'_

In the intervening time, in another land, a certain green-eyed, sandy blonde kunoichi journeyed through the dry desert land to reach the green leaves of Konoha; her 2nd home, where her lover resides. He gave her a copy of his keys to his new home when he moved out on his own, a simple gift reflecting how serious the relationship was becoming. Flashbacks of them together continued to replay in her mind as Temari crossed through the Sands. Especially the memory of his last visit.

_Flashback to that once distant memory…_

_The sun began the rise over the Suna horizon. She just arrived home from an A-rank mission. All she wanted was a hot shower and some sleep. _

Steam filled the bathroom with a dense cloud of heat, as Temari stepped out of the shower. Her layered, shoulder length sand-colored tresses dripped excessively onto her fit, slender body. She squeezed and twisted out the excess water out of her hair, creating a trail running down her cleavage, past her belly and inviting mound. As she pushed the shower curtain aside, the sand goddess stretch to the towels hanging above on the curtain rod.

Temari wrapped one of the towels around hair and twisting it into a turban, then she used the other to wipe herself dry. When she finished, she reached for her terry cotton lavender bathrobe. Just when she was about to drape it on, her body went stiff; allowing the wrap fall to the floor.

'_What the hell?…I can't move! This feeling, I know-…' _She glimpsed on the floor, her shadow was connected to a dark figure behind the small partial opening of the door. Her eyes widen in surprise and excitement.

"Whatever you do, don't put it on." A deep voice instructed. The all too familiar Kagemane no Jutsu, "Shadow Imitation Technique" quickly retreated, releasing her.

Her hand approached the door, promptly turning the knob and pulling it wide open. She leaned against the doorframe propping herself with her right arm; smirking at the owner of that charming voice, who was sitting on her bed patiently in his ANBU apparel with his mask on the right side of this face and his gauntlets placed on the nightstand. She always found his Jounin outfit appealing, but this particular uniform is sexy, powerful, _arousing_.

"It's been far too long Megami no Suna (_Sand Goddess_)." Shikamaru stated "Far too long." He removes his white and amethyst mask and places it on the nightstand.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, motioning them up and down and back again. Her glorious naked stature glistening from the moisture of the steam; calling out to him in anticipation to be touch, especially that vertical smile.

* * *

"I couldn't agree more Kagemusha (_Shadow Warrior_)." 

Shikamaru rose off the bed and approached her divine figure eagerly. He placed his hand tenderly on her cheek then leans in towards a passionate kiss and slowly withdraws. His lips inches away from hers.

"I missed you so much." He whispered staring into her dark green eyes.

"Shika-kun…" Temari pulls his lips back onto hers. Once they were lip-locked, they began to kiss each other more deeply, pressing their bodies in a close embrace as they both leaned against the door frame. She began to suck on his top lip while he ran his tongue against her bottom one.

"Mmmm." As she moan, her mouth opened slightly allowing entrance for more of his tongue. While they continued to kiss, Shikamaru gently pulled the towel away from her hair, then casting it to the floor.

He ran his fingers through her damp tendrils. Temari's hands were occupied stripping off the top half of his clothes, removing the padded white vest. They broke the kiss to remove his sleeveless navy top. Shikamaru readily undid his pants as Temari tugged them down with his boxers, exposing his throbbing hard member. She places her hand on it, stroking it lovingly causing him to tremble at her touch. He steps out of his remaining clothes, places her hands around his neck.

"Hold on to me." He takes a step back, allowing Temari to jump and wrap her smooth, long legs around his waist. Shikamaru leans back onto the doorframe to support her weight, his hands caressing her thighs. He lightly nibbles on her neck and earlobe. The tingling sensation caused her to giggle.

"Hahaha. I have a bed you know." She smiled deviously while biting her lip from the exhilaration.

He leaned forward to kiss her once more. Shikamaru walks towards the bed enveloped in her supple skin laying her on the bed softly. His lips trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone. Temari used her teeth to nibble on his ear, licking it playfully; tugging lightly at his hoop earring.

She tentatively removed his hair tie, releasing his ponytail. Long, black hair cascaded onto his shoulders, Temari combed her fingers through the ebony locks. He continued to lower his head placing his hot kisses and wandering tongue in between the globes of her breast. Shikamaru applied his wet lips onto her left nipple, rolling it with his tongue, massaging the other with his thumb and forefinger.

* * *

"I need you now, this is too much!" Temari moaned in desperation, trembling underneath his muscular body. 

"Patience. I want to _worship_ you for a while. Just relax."

Seconds felt like an eternity when his hungry mouth switched to suckle the other nipple. Shikamaru took his sweet time ensuring that he spent an equal amount of time on each one. The shockwaves from her sensitive nipples shot straight down in the center of her core, causing her sweet juices to drip. Shikamaru noticed and took full advantage of it.

"Oh Kagemusha…!" Temari held her lover closer slightly pulling on his hair.

He easily slipped a finger inside of her, rubbing her slowly in a back and forth motion, feeling her flowing juices coat his finger with lubrication as her hips responded to the pleasurable action. Enjoying the visual of the goddess quiver and moaning out to him, he continued to delve in deeper. They've been separated for so long, that her entrance was as tight as a vice, her walls strongly squeezing in on his sole digit.

Kneeling between her gorgeous legs, the shadow warrior was taking in the sight of his sand goddess once again. Temari was spread open before him in full glory, aching for more. Shikamaru placed delicate kisses on her inner thigh while attempting to insert a second finger.

'_She's much too tight for this, I'll just have to get her wetter.' _

Her clit peaked proudly out of her hood; using the flat of his tongue, dragged it slowly across her opening and flicking the clit with the tip, savoring the sweet flavor. She was so sensitive that her hips convulsed wildly into an orgasm with just that one motion. Her thighs clamped on to shoulders, almost suffocating him.

This action only thrilled him more, Shikamaru withdrew his finger and went on a full tongue lashing on her intoxicating sex, making deliciously wet smacking noises. Temari began to writhe against her white linen sheets. Letting out a panting deep moan, her heart raced, being brought over the edge once more.

'_She's close.' _Shikamaru thought as his tongue swirled inside, slowing down then speeding up at unpredictable intervals to tease her longer, then planning to withdrawal his oral assault.

Reading his actions, "If you stop now, I will kill you." The goddess panted.

Shikamaru removed his skillful tongue to speak. "If you did that, then you wouldn't be enjoying this."

He placed the head of his cock at the swollen entrance and penetrated slow and deeply. Temari arched her back off the bed, Shikamaru grabbed onto her hips to hold her down.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" her walls contracted strongly around his thick searing member, her pelvis rocking against his.

Once she came down, the shadow warrior whispered in her ear. "You see. The greater the tension, the more pleasurable the release."

He leaned in for a kiss, she tilted her head up to plant a soft kiss on his lips still coated with her nectar, licking her own juices greedily. _'sweet…'_

Shikamaru began to grind his pelvis against hers, reaching her sweet spot, sending her further in a world of ecstasy with every stoke and thrust. Temari matched the rhythm of his motions, tightening and releasing her love muscles to increase the pleasurable friction, pulling him closer to an invigorating kiss.

* * *

Shikamaru let out a moan of surprise and exhilaration from the tight throbbing sensation. "Ohhhh….What are you doing to me?" 

"Turning you out….Mmmmm…. Should I stop?" Giving the shadow warrior a mischievous smirk.

"No…Don't stop… Don't ever stop." He craved more of her kiss, each one brings out the addicted fiend in him. Who knew that the cloud gazing sloth, was such an passionate, devoted lover.

'_How did I get so lucky?' _She wondered.

Their lovemaking continued for hours into the late morning until they were completely spent. Afterwards, they fell asleep in each others arms between the crisp linen sheets. The other necessities in life did not exist. The hunger, the thirst from the morning was oblivious. As long as they had their love, nothing else mattered.

Shikamaru held his sleeping goddess in a warm embrace, admiring the serene beauty with a satisfied smile on her lips.

'_I can't wake her now, I'll ask her later.'_

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead before shutting his eyes, drifting off into a state of pure comfort and tranquility.

The lovers spent the entire day in Temari's apartment, never wanting to leave. They did not want to be disturbed by the world and their issues. They awoken sometime at sunset the next day. While Shikamaru was in the shower, Temari ordered some take out from a near by eatery; the delivery guy knocked just in time as Shikamaru turned off the faucet. Wrapped in the bathrobe she was once forbidden to wear, Temari answered the door and quickly paid the deliverer with a generous tip.

She began to unpack the take out boxes and grabbed two plates setting them on the table, portioning the meal evenly; even taking the time to present it with the side garnishes. Taking a step back to approve her efforts.

"Perfect."

"Indeed you are, Megami." Temari looks up to see her lover in the pair of black silk boxers she bought him from one of their many anniversaries.

"Get over here, dinner's ready." She giggled with a blush. Shikamaru pulls the sash of her robe to pull her into a kiss, as she wraps her hands around his neck.

"You sure are playful today."

"Maybe after this meal, I'll really show you the meaning of play. That is… if you have the energy for it." he taunted.

"Maybe?… Isn't it my turn to pick our next position, Kagemusha?" Temari turned around to gyrate her bottom against his groin teasingly, leaving behind a semi-hard-on. She then pulled out her chair to be seated.

* * *

As they sat down to consume their dinner, they discuss what has been going on in their lives for the past few months, filling each other in during their time apart. 

"I have something for you." Shikamaru stated.

"What is it?"

Shikamaru rose from his seat to approach the nightstand, he pulled a shiny silver object attached to a thin silver chain from the hidden pocket of his gauntlet.

"Oh Shika-kun, you didn't have to. You know that I'm not big on jewelry." She claimed modestly

"It's better than jewelry, trust me on that."

Shikamaru moved behind Temari's seat and encircled the necklace around her then clasping the lock, pulling her hair through then returned to his chair which was close beside her. She reached toward her neck to view the charm, which wasn't a charm at all.

'_A key?' _"So what does this open?" She looks at him curiously.

"It's a key to my new house that I bought two weeks ago."

"A house?" She asked surprisingly. "What was wrong with the apartment?"

"There was nothing wrong with; I just felt it was too small for two people…" he trailed off.

An excited smile came across her face, anxious to hear more.

"I love you Temari-chan. I was thinking that you should move in with me. So we can be closer." He stared at her seriously, anxiously waiting for her reaction.

She was speechless. Holding the key between her thumb and forefinger. She can feel the tears of joy welling in her eyes.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. If you need more time to dec-"

"Yes."

"…" Now it was his turn to lose his words.

"Yes. Shika, I would love to live with you in Konoha."

He let a sigh of relief and unleashed a smile. Temari got up from her chair to straddle hips, kissing him passionately. She pulled her kiss away briefly, look into his dark eyes, seeing her reflection in them.

"I love you so much Shikamaru."

"And I love you, Temari."

* * *

Temari kissed Shikamaru once more, rolling her tongue in his mouth as she untied the sash of her robe, letting it fall to the floor; exposing herself to him once again. She set her sensual mouth on the left side of his neck, sucking hard, leaving her imprint of a love bite. 

'_Whoa.' _"Wait, Temari." Her sucking continued.

"Ooooo, Temari." Shikamaru was losing his sensible self in pleasure.

He pulled himself together. "Temari. Seriously, Stop!" he commanded.

"Uh-uh. You didn't say Shika-says!" she giggled impishly.

"Shika-says STOP!"

"Eeehhhh? I don't understand!" She halted her actions in confusion.

The shadow warrior was panting trying to catch his breath and his sense logic. "I just remembered that I need to pick up something before I leave."

"Oh…Can I come with you? We can _play_ outdoors, just like in Konoha."

"Not this time. It's official ANBU business."

Temari quickly cooled down, looking at the floor in disappointment. "I understand."

"I'll be back in half an hour at most." He tilted her chin up gave her a soft kiss. "I promise."

She lifted her naked body to release him. He stood up and slowly walk away from his goddess. Temari followed, sitting herself cross-legged on the bed watching her warrior get dressed, pulling his hair back in a ponytail. Temari hated to see him leave her again it breaks her heart every time, watching him head towards the door. She closed her eyes hoping it will ease the pain.

**CLICK. **

It didn't. Hearing the doorknob turn then clicking into place only brought the reality into play; the fact that he's gone, at least for the moment.

'_Thirty minutes, I can handle it. I just have to keep myself occupied, that's all.' _

Temari dressed herself in a black kimono and proceeded to clean up. Making her bed, washing the dishes, and picking the clothes off the floor. More time passed by and Shikamaru hasn't returned.

'_It's been almost two hours.' _She became more worried as the seconds passed.

The doorknob turned roughly, Shikamaru stormed in slamming the door behind him.

"Where you've been?" Temari asked in concerned.

He rushed to the bedroom to pack his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. Once I left my destination, I was told by a Jounin that the Kazekage wanted to see me. Gaara-sama forwarded me the message that I need to return to ANBU head quarters immediately. They're sending me on another mission." He explained holding his tears back, clenching his fist.

'_Dammit! I don't want to go! I want… no I need to be here with you.' _

Although he didn't say it, his eyes spoke for him. Temari heard the message loud and clear, she broke the eye contact. Seeing the pain in his eyes kills her. Shikamaru pulled his mask over his face, he held her close once more. The tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"How do they know that you're here in Suna?"

"They already know after a mission that if I'm not in Konoha, I'm with you."

"I'm coming with you to escort you out of the village. " She was beginning to choke on the tears she was holding back.

"Alright. We have to get moving, I don't have much time."

Together they paced towards the door. Temari placed her palm on the knob lacing her fingers around it, pulling it toward them. Shikamaru stepped out the door first, she then closed the door right behind herself. They stood at the balcony, the light of the full moon shone above them. Their world stopped turning for the moment. She lifted the expressionless mask above his face to gaze into his eyes once more, he fiercely pulled Temari's waist close to him as she grabbed onto his face. They kissed each other intensely as if it were their last, the tears poured from the corners of their eyes.

* * *

Across the building, a dark-haired puppeteer dress in black watched the couple from another rooftop, expressing their intimate farewell. 

'Dammit, get off of her already! Don't you have mission to get to?'

The Shadow Warrior and the Sand Goddess continued their kissing. Kankurō stomach began to turn.

"I got something for your ass Shadow Boy! Meet my new puppet Saiko"

Kankurō unleashed the death trap with his chakra threads. The puppet was completely covered in poisoned razor blades, swiftly coming toward Shikamaru. The puppet fell into pieces on the ground. The motion of the puppet stopped unexpectedly inches short from snatching the kissing addict away from his baby sister.

'_How the hell..?' _Kankurō went stiff in perplexity

Temari broke the kiss. "What the fuck is your problem Kankurō? Can't you see can that I'm saying goodbye!"

The protective brother jumped to the railing near the couple. "For your information, people say goodbye, not by shoving their tongues down each others throats."

He began to pick up the treasured pieces of the Saiko the puppet. "Shit! I just finished installing the last limbs. What did you do Saiko?" pointing his finger at Temari.

"What this?" Temari was holding a kunai knife wrapped in a charm. "This sucker cuts through anything, _including _chakra."

She pointed to Shikamaru with her thumb, who stood behind her.

"You might wanna thank him, he gave me a full set for my birthday last year." Shikamaru enveloped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She turned her head up to face him kissing his again. "Thank you Shika-kun. They work like a charm."

Shikamaru took pleasure in kissing the goddess in in front of Kankurō, who was gritting his teeth in despise. "So what are you doing over here spying on us?"

"Gaara-sama asked me to escort you out, making sure that you left for your mission on time." Kankurō replied.

"I'm taking him to the wall. You can mind your own business for the rest of the night." Temari fussed.

Kankurō glared at Shikamaru as his fingers interlocked with hers. Their bodies disappeared in a black flicker.

'_Humph. Shadow Boy wasn't lying. He really does…it shows.'_

* * *

The Shadow Warrior and the Sand Goddess leaped from rooftop to rooftop in silence. Once they reached the wall Temari broke the silence. 

"I miss you already Shi-"

"Shhhhh." He placed a index finger over her lips. "Remember, you can't call me that when I'm wearing this Megami." Pointing to his mask.

"Right, Kagemusha. I'm coming home to you soon. I can't wait to live my life with y-"

He cuts her off. "Are you sure about that?" The warrior asked coldly.

Temari was caught off guard with the tone of his voice. "You're the one who asked me."

"I just want you to think twice before doing anything hastily." The cold tone remained.

"What is wrong with you? How dare you speak to me like that!" She yelled in anger.

She looked into his eyes, they were full of concern and doubt.

"What is it your not telling me?" The pain of heartache burrowed into her chest. Her hand grasping the key. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to make you feel that you are leaving anything behind."

Temari gazed deeper into his eyes searching for answers. She saw a glimpse of her brothers in within his troubled eyes. _'Gaara-sama, Kankurō-kun.' _

* * *

"What did they say to you?" 

"They gave me some insight about us."

"Since when did you start caring about what other people thought about our love?"

"I don't!" The strength of his volume startled making her take a step back.

"I'm sorry." Kagemusha placed his hands on her shoulders, slapped his hands away. She hated to be touched when she's upset.

"Megami, What if we got more serious and your brothers behavior hasn't changed towards me? Who would you choose?"

"How can you ask me something like that? I love _you_. I love all of you."

"See, you can't answer the question."

"I've never seen you act like this before. What's the cause of all of this?"

"Your brothers have been treating me like shit when they found out we were together. Gaara keeps sending you on missions whenever he finds out that I'm near the border and Kankurō keeps trying to kill me ever since I confessed my love for you."

The Sand Goddess remained speechless, trying to find a reason why she was fighting not discussing, not arguing, but fighting with the man she loves.

"I love you Megami no Suna. For all that you are and all of your being. I will find a way to be with you if the whole world tried to stop me. But if I can't get your family's approval, I don't know how this could work without you getting hurt."

The tears began to flow from her eyes, "What are you trying to say?" she asked dimly.

"Think carefully about what you want in life before you use that key." He paused. "I should get going, I'm running late." Kagemusha proceeded towards the exit.

"Coward." she called him out. The Shadow warrior stopped moving.

"Going to run away again, letting go when it gets too difficult."

Kagemusha turned to face her. "You know that's not the situation. You need to control yourself before you say something you'll regret. Remember, I love you Megami."

He disappeared into the shadows of the night. She walked home with those last moments imbedded in her memory.

* * *

As the sun began to melt into the horizon, Temari finally reached the border of the River Country from her non-stop journey from Suna. 

'_I'll stay at an inn tonight. Tomorrow, I'll be in the Fire Country, sometime in the afternoon. I choose to be with you Shika-kun.' _

* * *

That was the longest story I ever wrote so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Up Next: Ch.4 Revelations -Everything will soon fall into place. 


	4. A Shot of Sake

Summary: I'm back! Screw the doctor's orders, I wrote this anyway. So, what really happened to Hinata & Tenten in the tournament? Keep reading to find out.

Inspiration: Reruns of Naruto episodes & everyone who has read this story so far and enjoyed it. Thanks again for the feedback. Keep them coming.

I got Rip Slyme - Super Shooter in my head. Now playing Flow - Go (Naruto 4th opening) to get in the mood

_

* * *

Currently in present time _

The Konoha night life is considered timid compared to the other cities in the Fire Country; that is if you know where to go. The time now is 11:26 PM and the ANBU shinobis are in a serious need of a drink. After Tsunade-sama's debriefing and Sasuke's temporary treatment, Naruto lead the way to Club Go; the only club in Konoha that has a bar open until sunrise.

As comrades reach the east side of the village, they leap off the last rooftop and land swiftly on the floor. In front of their eyes shines the bright neon orange lights of _Club Go_. The haven of thirst quenching cold beers and warm soothing sake.

"SAKE!"

Naruto eagerly pulls the entrance door almost smacking Sasuke in the square in the face and rushed inside, good thing Uchiha caught it in time.

"Slow down retard!" Sasuke called out in turmoil. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!" he murmured

"Naruto, please don't make my night any worse." Shikamaru claimed aloud, with a hand in his pocket and the other grabbing the door handle.

"**You**. I'm related to him." Neji stated and soon followed.

The manager Keibi awaits near the main entrance. He is considered to be on Konoha's eligible bachelors list. Based on looks alone, he's the average guy. 26 years - old, short spiky plum colored hair, dark eyes, 5'7, semi-muscular nothing out of the ordinary or extravagant. Just simple. Yet his taste in style says otherwise. Dressed in a custom made black suit and tie, he stand casually by the door ready to throw any man out on his ass if you try to cross him.

Keibi comes from well-off family of classical musicians and extremely talented himself. Supposedly, saying his name in the right locale can get you into the best entertainment districts or out of the worse situations. Instead of following his family's footsteps, he purchased clubs all over the land, including _Club Go_. Charming, sincere, and sitting on several lucrative investments, almost every woman in the country wanted a piece of him. Hence the reason why he now lives in a peaceful village of Konoha.

"Hey, if it isn't Konoha's best. How was your mission?" he addressed the quartet.

"Same shit, different day." Sasuke replied and smirked.

"We _really_ need some sake!" Naruto presented a goofy smile.

"C'mon in. Let me know if you need anything." Keibi invited his guest inside.

"Alright!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Shikamaru looks on the floor shaking his head in disappointment. "Troublesome loud-mouth."

"Don't worry, he actually gets quiet after a few drinks." Neji reassured.

Before the gentlemen enter the door, they present Keibi a quick bow as a sign of respect and hospitality.

'_These guys are really in for it tonight.' _he jeered

* * *

Vivid colored strobe lights flash and swivel on the walls and floor of the spacious club. Drunk and disoriented couples dance and grind on the floor. The loud volume of the music somewhat drowns out the noisy blonde screaming "SAKE! SAKE!" 

(Music played in the background)

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite _

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu _

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni _

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! _

Naruto hurries to the nearest barstool. His teammates trail behind him, ignoring his behavior the best as they could. They finally took their seat beside or around him.

_Author's Visual : (Naruto - Neji - Sasuke - Shikamaru)_

The bartender Hiroshi was focused on drying his beer mugs when he notices the four ANBU members take a seat.

"Evening gentlemen. What are you having?"

"Three Sake Bombs!" - Naruto

"A bottle of warm sake to start." - Shikamaru

"Two cold drafts." - Sasuke

"Water." - Neji

"Coming up!" - Hiroshi

Everyone but the Hiroshi stares at Neji with a confused look over their faces. The bartender walks away to prepare their orders.

"After all we've been through, you're ordering water?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not big on drinking." Neji explained.

"Bullshit." Sasuke chucked and pointed at the white eyed comrade. "I remember that night I took Neji out for a drink when Tenten was out on a mission. He has piss-poor tolerance for alcohol, I had to carry his sorry ass out of the bar after one shot of sake… one shot!" Sasuke's chuckle grows into laughter.

Naruto joins him, the Uchiha's amusement is rather addicting. The blonde is thrilled to see and be partly responsible for Sasuke's new attitude towards life.

It is a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness the Uchiha express any emotion other than annoyance, bitterness and fear. Ever since Sasuke confronted his past issues, there was nothing to stop him from learning and adapting to a "happy" life. He no longer had a cold mindset; with the help of team 7, he changed emotionally for the better. It's not like he didn't try to find other means of happiness before; but when vengeance plagued his mind on a daily basis, hate is the only feeling that was there to embrace. Until the day he came home.

Neji hangs his head in shame as Naruto and Sasuke continue to laugh at him.

"Stop it." Neji said in annoyance. The laughter echoes in his ears.

"That's not even the half of it."

"Shut up Uchiha."

"Uh-uh," Sasuke shakes his head from side to side. "You were too wasted to remember what happened after that, so going to remind you."

Shikamaru amusement heightens wanting to hear the rest of Sasuke's story.

Sasuke continues. "So I'm carrying Neji back to the Hyuuga compound, and there was only one light on in Neji's room. I'm thinking _'Good someone's home'_. I knock on the door and it turns out to be Tenten."

_

* * *

Flashback to Neji's Shit-Faced night _

"Neji is that you? I've been waiting." Tenten spoke in a sultry voice.

"Actually it's…"

Tenten welcomingly opened the door dressed a low-cut, shiny black vinyl corset, pushing up her inviting cleavage and accentuating her curves. Below the waist, she sported a matching garter belt and T-string with fishnet thigh-highs. Black stiletto knee high boots finished the naughty honey outfit. Her long wavy brown locks bounced as she took her last step. A leather whip was within her firm grip .

Sasuke gawked at Tenten, both of them become paralyzed from the unexpected surprise.

"Shit!" Sasuke reacted by covering his eyes and _nosebleed_ with both hands, accidentally dropping Neji on the floor. **THUD!**

"Sasuke!" Tenten's heart skipped a beat. Once the rhythm returned to normal, she quickly shut the door and grabbed a nearby black trench coat to cover herself. Sasuke on the other hand was still bleeding on himself as soon as Tenten returned to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She took one good look on the floor. "And what the hell happened to Neji?" Overwhelmed with shock, she kneeled over the out cold Hyuuga.

Sasuke wiped the blood off with his sleeve. He looked down at floor at Neji's lifeless body. _'Thank God he's still out'. _He then proceeded to pick him up off the floor placing him in Tenten's arms avoiding all eye contact. Tenten carried her unconscious lover into the bedroom. Sasuke leaned against the doorway.

"There better be a good reason why you're here!" Tenten placed Neji on the bed.

Sasuke quickly justified himself . "Neji and I went to a bar for a drink. He took one shot of sake and passed out. That's why I'm here. I was carrying him home, then you answered the door…" Still avoiding eye contact, he scrutinized the décor of the room.

'_What the fuck?'_

Candles, incense, whips and chains around the bed. _'That explains the dominatrix outfit.'_

"No… Neji wake up! Please wake up!" Tenten straddled Neji's lap shaking him like a leaf. "Nooooo!"

"Tenten I'm sorry about all of this."

"You better be! I haven't gotten laid in two weeks, then all of this happens."

Sasuke's jaw fell to the floor. "Tenten, I really am sorry about ruining your evening."

"I really wanted Neji to enjoy this." she whimpered.

(sighs) "If it's any consolation. Your outfit is beyond words, in a good way."

Tenten approached Sasuke walking him out of the door. "You really think so?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks Sasuke. You know, Sakura really has good taste." Tenten broke him a smile.

He cocked his head to the side. "Wait a minute, you know?"

"Uh-huh. Sakura showed me. She showed me _all_ of them."

'_Oh NO!' _Sasuke's eyes grew into the size of saucers.

"But don't worry Sasuke. Your secret is safe with me."

_

* * *

Back at the bar - Sasuke just finished the story leaving out the nosebleed and his personal "little secret". _

"You're the reason why I had that bruise on my hip?" Neji glared at the narrator.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Sasuke places his hand on the back of his head. "So, what happened to you when you woke up?"

"I woke up…naked under Tenten…chained to my bed...with her panties around my neck."

"Nice!" Naruto gives Neji the good guy pose. "And I thought my sex life was entertaining!" Naruto laughs hysterically. "Like that one time Hinata and I-"

Neji cut off Naruto. "No one wants to hear about that aspect of your life."

"Just when you think you know someone, you really don't." Shikamaru commented still chuckling.

"Alright. Three Sake Bombs, one warm sake, two cold drafts and water."

Hiroshi returned with the drinks, placing the orders in front of the thirsty men.

"Can I have one light beer please." Neji asked, proving to Sasuke that he can hold down a drink.

"Sure thing." Hiroshi responded looking into Neji's pearl colored eyes. "Oh my God!"

"What?" The annoyed shinobi questioned.

Hiroshi then looks at the blonde beside him. "It's you and you!" he points at them both.

"Huh?" Naruto and Neji look at each other and back to the bartender.

"You two are the luckiest guys alive being hooked up with those kunoichis!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto yelled.

The other brunette shinobis direct their attention to the left.

"Hold up, you haven't seen this week's issue of _Shinobi International?_"

"No, why?" Neji asked.

Hiroshi reaches under the counter to bring out the recent issue, slamming the journal in front of them. Naruto and Neji gape at the site of the magazine.

On the front cover was Hinata and Tenten posing in a fighting stance in the center with the other eight top contenders.

Headliner - _Shinobi International:_ _SPECIAL EDITION _

THE BEST OF THE CONTERVERSIAL SUPER VIRIGIN GIRL TAG-TEAM BATTLE

_Introducing the newcomers with the top score and the ultimate grand prize.Exclusive interview on page 12._

On the side panel - _Get to know the stats and scores of the winners, Order NOW on PAY-PER-VIEW the intense matches (including extra footage of the losers on the ERO channel) . _

* * *

I just had to get this down as soon as possible. It was too funny not to share. Revelations - Part 1 and 2 will be up next. Sooner or later. Bring on in the reviews! 


	5. Revelations Part 1

Summary: So what's featured in this week's issue of _Shinobi International_? Hinata and Tenten made the front cover. The curiosity provokes the guys to read it.

Inspiration: Currently listening to Toshiro Masuda - _Fooling Mode _off the Naruto OST. Sounds silly with the weird squeaking noises in the song. Putting me into a comical mood for this chapter. After that it's _Fake_ or how I remember it "Shikamaru's Theme" for concentration purposes. The Sexiness song is hilarious.

Ebay - (Visual) I used the site to describe outfits.

* * *

There it is on the counter. _Shinobi International _, the "Special Edition". Naruto and Neji continue to gawk at the cover in astonishment for a few moments. Sasuke and Shikamaru turn their direction to the image.

"What's been going on since we left?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade-sama informed us that Hinata and Tenten left on a one week training session with Jiraiya-sama. Shikamaru stated.

That statement alone caught them off guard; seeing that the kunoichis made the front cover of a world wide magazine knocked them off of their barstools.

"By the way, your drinks are on me tonight." Hiroshi places the light beer in front of Neji.

"Your girls put on an amazing performance. I got it on _all _PAY-PER-VIEW if you want to see it." He soon walked away with a smile on his face. "Lucky bastards."

"Gimme that!" Naruto snatches the magazine off of the counter. He rapidly flips through the pages attempting to find the exclusive interview on page 12.

"Arrggghh! It's too damn dark in here! I can't see words."

"Naruto, hand it over." Neji reaches his hand out for the document. Naruto continues to struggle reading in the dark. "DAMMIT I SAID NOW!" Neji grabs the _Shinobi International _out of his hands, then rolls the magazine tightly and popping Naruto on the back of the head.

"Owww! What did you do that for?"

"I told you to hand it over because I can see it better." Neji held the material in front of him then activates his ability. "BYAKUGAN!" He easily finds the interview behind the ads. He then begins to read the contents of the page. The shinobis gather around Neji to listen in more closely.

"The Super Virgin Girl Tournament has been one of the most controversial contest in the martial arts community. Now with protection of legally binding contracts and restrictions, this once underground and illegal competition has recently been publicized less than ten years ago. Within that time, a Tag-Team tournament has been assembled to increase a team's chance of winning and doubling the amount of competitors. Only female participants are allowed to compete in the tournament within a one week time frame. The winner earns a generous amount in prize money and world recognition for their talents."

"In the past, the SVG participants used to consist of loose moral fighters who competed for the opportunity to win the prize money and placing their reputations in jeopardy. Based on the risk involved, the potential SVG fights aggressively until the end. The winners are labeled as the best kunoichis in the world. As for the defeated, they go home disgraced with their fighting spirit and maidenhead broken."

Shikamaru and Sasuke are knocked into a stage of bewilderment with Neji's last phrase. Their eyes are as large as saucers with their jaws on the counter. Naruto and Neji's tempers flare up, the death glares grow with intensity. Neji tightly grips the pages wishing it was the pervert's neck.

* * *

Neji takes a deep breath before continuing on with the remaining paragraph.

"Established on the recent contract, the loser still has a chance of earning currency. They have a choice of accepting money from being deflowered by a judge or spectator. If consent is given, extra dividends can be earn through PPV based on the amount of orders."

"DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto's fangs and claws began to grow. Red chakra leaks profusely out of his body. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE?"

"Naruto! Let Neji finish before you tear this place apart." Sasuke exclaimed.

Panting heavily, Naruto tries to keep his inner demon under control.

"This year's Tag-Team tournament registered 40 teams. Within four days, it has been reduced to 5 winning teams (10 girls). But only four runner-up teams had to share the $10,000 prize. The genuine Super Virgin Girls with the highest score won the ultimate grand prize of $50,000 and a photo shoot for the front cover of our sister company _Kunoichi Today._"

Neji quickly turned to the next page. There were the winners on a double page spread. The kunoichis were posed in various stances along with actual shots from the tournament. For the full body shot, they were positioned back to back in evening dresses.

Introducing this year's Super Virgin Girls - Uzumaki Hinata & Hyuuga Tenten.

Hinata's garment was a mini silk embroidered aqua kimono dress, exposing the lean muscle in her legs and silver lace up sandals that wrapped in a criss-cross pattern up her calves. Her Byakugan was activated in the other poses. But for the main photo, she concentrated her chakra within her hand, creating the glowing blue sphere resembling her husband's Rasengan.

Tenten's attire was pink fitted backless qi pao (Chinese dress) that reached down to her ankles with two high slits on both sides revealing the curve of her lower hip and metallic gold ankle-strap pumps. Within her hands was her favorite katana; a "just because" present from Neji. The reflecting light from the camera flash left a sliver streak across the blade.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Naruto facial features return back to its original state, he unleashes a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey, that looks kinda like my jutsu! Mine. I never knew Hinata can make that technique look so damn sexy."

"Hyuuga Tenten. She took my name and made it hers." Neji smiles proudly reading the text over and over. _'Now I'm absolutely certain that she'll say yes.'_

* * *

Naruto lifts his beer mug in the air. "I wanna make a toast to my wife and to the other kunoichis in our lives! If it wasn't for them, life wouldn't be worth living."

Sasuke raises his glass. "I'll drink to that. I wouldn't be alive without Sakura."

"To Tenten, I got a real prize for her when she comes home."

"Yeah, in your pants!" Naruto declared. The others broke into laughter. "What? I was talking about the engagement ring."

Shikamaru followed suit. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" The shinobi yelled in unison. Each of the them gulps down their beverage, except for Neji who was already light-headed from the sip of light beer.

'_I'll water it down, I want to be conscious when Tenten returns.' _Neji picks up the magazine and reads the interview to himself, pouring some of the beer into his glass of water.

Naruto slams his beer mug back on the counter to prepare himself another sake bomb. He notices a familiar face on a small photograph behind the bar. Bright round dark eyes, a super shiny bowl cut, and green vest and spandex suit.

"Hey, Hiroshi! Who's that picture behind the bar?" Naruto points at the photograph.

Hiroshi looks behind him. "Oh, that. This picture is distributed in all the bars and restaurants in Konoha. He's a Jounin who recently turned legal last November. I was instructed that I'm not allowed to serve him anything but juice and water or else I'll lose my job." He then passes the photo to Naruto.

'_Gejimayu?' _"Oh Shit! Hey guys check this out it's Fuzzy Eyebrows." Naruto laughs uncontrollably showing his teammates the picture. "He's not allowed to drink in any bar in the village."

"Yeah we already know that dobe." Sasuke replied. "I found out the hard way like Neji."

"Why am I always the last to know?"

"Because you're never around or passed out when Lee drinks." Shikamaru answered.

Now it is Hyuuga's turn to crack jokes.

"You should train with him sometime after a drink Naruto. How do you think Sasuke found out that Lee's a natural user of Suiken (Drunken Fist)?"

"The look on Sasuke's face was priceless, right after he got bitch slapped." Neji continues to snicker at Sasuke. "I got it on video if you wanna see it!"

"Fuck you, Hyuuga!"

"That's for not telling me that you saw my girl in her Mistress Tenten costume."

"Mistress Tenten?" Sasuke asked. "Damn Neji you really are whipped." Everyone starts cracking up.

"Hey, Tenten takes her time. I'm not a one shot like you, having quickies in the operating room during Sakura's lunch break."

"Good one Neji." Shikamaru commented.

Sasuke is speechless from the revelation.

"Yeah, that's right I was there that day." Neji looks into Sasuke's eyes. A hint of red came to the surface.

"Shizune-san finished my physical since Sakura wasn't back from break. As we were leaving the room, here comes one-shot strutting down the hall with _'the smile' _and his fly open; heading towards the elevator. Sakura later follows, covered in sweat and her hair out of place; offering to begin my exam."

Shikamaru and Naruto continue to laugh at Neji's story. Even though Sasuke's story was better.

"It's a good thing I was checked by Shizune-san, I really don't want to know where Sakura's hands have been."

"Who said she used her hands?"

The trio cocked their heads to the side, an appalled Hyuuga face contorts with that last statement. "You really have some sick, twisted desires Sasuke."

The Uchiha unveils an evil smirk. "At least I don't need a leash to get off."

* * *

The commotion finally dies down. Neji returns to reading the _Shinobi Weekly ,_while the others enjoy their drinks reflecting back on the mission and their lovers. Shikamaru is deep in thought, thinking about his Sand Goddess and there last time together.

'_What happened to us Megami? Why?'_

"Hey, Shikamaru." Sasuke calls.

"Shikamaru?" He still doesn't answer.

"Nara!"

"Huh? Yeah, what is it Sasuke?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"What's on your mind this time?"

"No one."

"I asked what, not who."

"It's Temari-san isn't it?" Naruto asked. "You were really down when we left Sunagakure. Did something happen between you two?"

"You can say something like that."

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked.

* * *

Coming up: Revelations Part 2. What happened after Shikamaru left Temari's apartment? Find out next time. 


	6. Revelations Part 2

Summary: In chapter 3, Shikamaru left Temari in tears; telling her to reconsider moving in with him. She is confused by his cold behavior. Shikamaru is now going to explain what happened during his last visit in Suna. (Get ready for some drama!)

Inspiration: All of the slow songs off the Naruto OST, Winkipedia - to get my facts straight, and more AMVs off of YouTube.

**ATTENTION** all Kakashi fan girls - I found a really good pic of a **mask-less Kakashi **on YouTube. Search for Naruto Chicken Dance (really silly) You don't need to watch it, but at the end of the credits get ready to drool. _Ardenilia and I did. _I know it is edited in Paint but it's a damn good pic! Ok, on with the story.

* * *

The others wait patiently for Shikamaru to explain his situation. They can all see the pain and frustration in his eyes. 

_Flashback to that once blissful night…_

The Shadow Warrior was panting trying to catch his breath and his sense logic. "I just remembered that I need to pick up something before I leave."

"Oh…Can I come with you? We can _play_ outdoors, just like in Konoha." The Sand Goddess suggested.

"Not this time. It's official ANBU business."

"I understand." She replied in disappointment.

"I'll be back in half an hour at most." He tilted her chin up gave her a soft kiss. "I promise."

She lifted her divine figure to release him. Shikamaru rose off the chair to dress himself and tying his hair back into a pony tail, he watched the nude Sand Goddess approach the bed sitting cross-legged on the bed. Temari observed his every move, she shut her eyes as he walked to the door. He slyly smirked as the door shut behind him.

**CLICK. **

Shikamaru stealthily blended in with the shadows; making sure that he was not followed, especially by her. Through the desert wind, he leaped on the rooftops of the Sand Village energetically. This particular package was destined to change his life forever.

The Shadow Warrior soon reached his destination. He placed his hand on the handle of the door, he quietly slipped inside. A short bald-headed man with a white beard greeted him.

"Look what the wind blew in. How have you been Nara Shikamaru?"

"Good Evening, Jueru-san." Shikamaru gave him a polite bow. "Is it ready?"

"Yes my boy, it's a beauty. Crafted to your specifications. Come and see."

Shikamaru approached the counter to view Jueru-san's work, the old man opened the small blue box for the warrior. The contents had a flawless luster .

"It's absolutely perfect."

"Well Shikamaru-san, you're the one who found it. I just set it in place. By the way, where did you say you found this? I've never seen anything like it."

"I picked it up during a mission in the Earth Country. It's Moissanite, very rare and hard to find naturally; the element comes from meteorites. "

"That's the best place to find these, especially after that meteor shower almost a decade ago in the mountains. Did you happen to stop by Iwagakure? (Hidden Rock Village). I hear that it is beautiful this time of year, it's an excellent vacation spot."

"Yes I have, I would love to visit it again some day."

Shikamaru continued to inspect the article. "You did an incredible job on the engraving."

"That almost took me a month to create the fine details. You have impeccable timing picking this up tonight. Are you ready?"

"No… but is anyone?"

Jueru smiled. "I'm sure that you'll be fine. You survived countless missions. This experience won't kill you, it's just a delivery."

"You're right. It's just another mission, one that changes everything." Shikamaru placed the article back in the box sealing it tightly with string. "Thank you Jueru-san. If everything goes well, I'll need two more."

"Good luck Shikamaru-san. It's a pleasure doing business with you."

Shikamaru slipped out of the door rushing back to the apartment. _'Tonight…'_

The Shadow Warrior's running was suddenly halted by two Jounin that appeared in front of him. "Nara Shikamaru!" One of them called.

Shikamaru looked at the two Sand-nin sternly "What do want?"

"The Kazekage needs to see you immediately. Follow us!"

* * *

Shikamaru followed his escorts to the Kazekage's tower. They guided him through the hallway leading towards Gaara-sama's office. 

**Knock. Knock.**

"Come in."

The Jounin attended to their own business once Shikamaru shut the door behind himself. He looked up to see Gaara dressed in the traditional blue and white Kage robe was behind his desk, signing his final scroll. A make-up free Kankurō was beside him organizing the paperwork.

"You wanted to see me Gaara-sama?"

"Yes, have a seat. Help yourself to some tea if you like."

Shikamaru approached the end table beside the chair, on the table top was a small one serving teapot and a tiny cup. He poured the contents in the cup and sipped it slowly.

Gaara glanced up to see Shikamaru finish the drink in its entirety then taking a seat.

"Thank you Gaara-sama." He looked at Kankurō to give him a nod acknowledging his presence.

"Kankurō."

"Shadow Boy."

"I have a name, you know."

"Yeah, and I don't like it."

Nara rolled his eyes at him. _'Troublesome prick.' _Kankurō had a murderous intent in his eyes, thinking of new ways to skin Shikamaru into a human puppet.

Gaara just finished his report. "Let's get to business." Shikamaru focused his attention to the Kazekage. He played with a thick scroll within his right hand.

"ANBU forwarded this message to me to give to you; it seems like you have another mission on your hands. At first I thought it was a mistake that they sent it here instead of Konoha, until I asked Kankurō if he has seen Temari lately. "

Kankurō picked up on the last statement.

"Temari just returned from a mission two days ago and she has _never_ left her apartment. She has a pretty busy lifestyle, always up and about. That is… when you're not around."

"That's why I asked my assistants find you; Nara Shikamaru and they did. You're quite a difficult man to track, as expected from an ANBU. But before I hand this over, I have a few questions to ask you."

Gaara had a dead serious look on his face, giving Shikamaru a chill down his spine as he stared into his cold cyan eyes.

"Do you love her?"

"More than you will ever know."

"Love? That's bullshit. How do I know that you're not using her for your own devious pleasures? Probably because you can't get laid in Konoha!" Kankurō insulted.

"What Temari and I share is deeper than your one-night stands with your brother's fangirls. "

Gaara darted his eyes toward his brother then back to Shikamaru.

"Tell me what happened in mission 6062."

"You don't have the clearance to ask me about that."

"When it involves my family I have every damn right!" Gaara threw a scroll at Shikamaru, which he caught. He opened it and read the passage.

"What does this consent form have to do with me?"

"I'm the one who's asking the questions not you. That was note was for me, it was attached to your mission file. I'm going to tell you this once; if you lie to me, I will _kill_ you. "

Although Shukaku has been extracted from Gaara's body, he was still a serious intimidator who kept his word.

* * *

Shikamaru began to explain. "I led a five man team to escort a Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow) nominee to Earth country. He received several death threats from rebels and requested our protection. We didn't have a problem until we crossed 60 km past the boarder. We were followed and attacked, the rebels were easily defeated. Rock Jounin met us halfway through our journey and assisted us during the escort. The future Tsuchikage made it to the village unharmed. We completed our mission and decided to return back to headquarters." 

What time did you decide to leave?

"5:00 PM, just before sunset."

"Temari and two of her subordinates were returning home from a mission in Iwagakure. Did the two of you encounter each other that day?"

"Yes we did."

"Tell me what happened."

"It was around 7:30, I knew that we were being followed once again, so we all kept a closer eye on our threats. In the corner of my eye noticed a quick moving shadow. The next think I knew, two of my teammates were dead. One of them was my medic. Shurinkens were used to slice them across the throat. The problem was there wasn't a shurinken in sight. "

"The survivors and I split into three to find the killers of our comrades. I soon discovered that their skills in taijitsu was a weakness but formidable diversion. Once I killed my opponent, I was struck by what I thought was a shurinken in my upper left arm; I reached around to remove it, but when I looked at my arm there was nothing to remove. All there was a deep puncture that bled heavily. The rebels used a weapon that I have never seen before. The best I could describe them as "stealth shurinken".

"Stealth Shurinken?"

"Very similar to Shadow Shurinken but without a primary to follow. You cannot hear or feel it coming, you're dead before you know it. I felt like I was attacked by my own ability."

"I tore the pant leg of my uniform and used it as bandage to stop the bleeding. Then I heard a strong familiar voice…"

_

* * *

Flashback to that moment… _

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)!"

Massive gusts of wind sliced through the dense forest. Men screaming in pain and agony followed. Footsteps ran in the opposite direction of the screamer. Shikamaru blocked the wind by placing his arms across his masked face. Once it died down, he headed towards the powerful voice. He soon reached the area of demolished forest and there she was, the graceful, angry beauty holding her giant war fan.

"Serves you right for calling us bitches!"

She swung her fan again once more, another gust of wind followed the last destroying more of the landscape. Shikamaru saw the minute deadly shadows heading towards her backside.

"MEGAMI GET DOWN!"

Shikamaru jumped on her, using his own body as a shield he protected his Sand Goddess. He gripped her body tightly close to his, his strong hands shielding her head when they hit the ground. The Shadow Warrior dodged the Stealth Shurinkens in the nick of time. Temari opened her eyes to the memorable white and amethyst mask.

"Kagemusha?"

"We have to move now!" He lifted her by the hand and started running through the forest floor in search of a secure location. With the light of the moon, they found a secluded cavern. Once they were settled had a chance to catch their breath.

"Are you alright Megami?" The Shadow warrior reached to touch her face.

"Yeah." She was still attempting to catch her breath, Megami noticed the blood drenched bandage around his arm. "Kagemusha you're bleeding!"

"It's going to stop anytime soon. Ahhrrgg!" He gritted his teeth in pain attempting to apply pressure to his wound, slumping against the wall of the cave. They sat down together.

"Let me help you." Megami used a kunai knife to tear the bottom of her black cotton yukata. She changed the soaked bandage with hers, using the old one to wrap and reinforce the new one, adding more pressure to slow down the blood flow.

"What happened to you?"

"I was hit by a shadow shurinken."

"You of all people can see them better than anyone else."

"But these were different; you can't hear or sense them coming, just a small quick shadow. It's like an advanced version of my Kage jutsus, you're injured or dead before you realize it. I just lost two of my men, one of them was my medic. The others split up to find the rebels who are using them. I just hope they're still alive or at least retreated."

"Let me go with you. I can help, my mission is completed."

"Don't. I'll feel a lot better knowing that you safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Kagemusha, you'll never lose me I'll always be by your side."

"Not this time Megami .Your mission is completed, this is mine. For the life of me please don't get involved. They want me not you. If they ever find out who we really are-"

"They'll take advantage of it. I know."

"Exactly. Megami run for it. Find your subordinates and don't look back, just run. Watch your every step, because your abilities cannot evade what they have. Use that new jutsu I taught you, it can save your life. Do you still remember it?"

"Yes. Kokuei Teikan Jutsu (Shadow Vision), the ability to see shadows within shadows."

"Right. What ever you do, don't overexert yourself, it has a time limit. Save your chakra as much as possible, use it when he time is right."

Kagemusha rose to his feet "We should get going, I sense something coming our direction."

Megami followed him near the outlet. "Please let me stay with you." Her hand reached out for his. She placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, feeling his pulse between her lips. Kagemusha embraced her in return.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then run."

The Shadow Warrior disappeared in a black flicker, leaving the Sand Goddess on her own. He hid behind a distant boulder confirm her departure. Once she left, he continued to search for his teammates.

_

* * *

Back in the Kazekage's office… _

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Temari and I parted ways, I found my other teammates; we had our wounds healed by a dispatched medic and returned to headquarters. Hunter-nin picked up the bodies of the deceased. Last time I checked, Temari is perfectly fine."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No. I explained everything that happened in 6062."

"Fucking Liar."

"Kankurō, I have nothing to hide. So stop your assumptions, you're making yourself look like an ass. "

The older brother took a step towards Shikamaru.

"Kankurō…" Gaara raised this index finger in the air warning him. "If you kill him now, we won't get our answers."

He then took a step back, placing himself behind the desk.

Gaara glared into Shikamaru's eyes. "Kankurō and I were waiting for Temari and her team to return to an inn that we rented in Yochi (Earth) City, which is an hour south of Iwa. Her two subordinates returned, but not Temari. When I asked them where she was, they answered…"

_Flashback to that night in Youchi…_

"Temari-sensei ordered us to return without her."

"She said that there was something she needed to do alone."

"What direction did you come from?" Gaara asked.

"Temari-sensei told us to head southeast, therefore you should go northwest."

Kankurō and Gaara look at one another, a gnawing sensation turned in their stomachs. They began to put on their sandals then grabbing their infamous weapons. The heavy sand gourd and a mummy-wrapped puppet waited by the door.

"The two of you stay here until we return. If we're not back by sunrise, contact a medic team and return to Suna." Kankurō ordered.

"Hai! Kankurō-san. Gaara-sama."

The brothers paced out the door, which then turned into sprinting through the city.

"It's not like her to stay behind for anything. Regardless of the situation, she always guides those girls to safety." Kankurō commented.

"I know." Gaara replied. _'Temari-san. What have you done?'_

* * *

Their half hour race led to the forest that Team Temari crossed through. They searched the ground from the tree tops, attempting to find any evidence of their sister's whereabouts. They found just that, a very obvious clue. Their eyes widen in surprise. 

Temari's battered war fan laid powerlessly in the dirt. The metal ribs were deeply scratched and dented; the waved leaves were tattered and torn, covered with blood. Gaara touched the rich, red substance with the tips of his fingers bringing it up to his nose to inhale the fragrance. His childhood obsession with blood proved to be useful in this situation, a decent parting gift from Shukaku.

"It's freshly spilt, and it's Temari's mixed with several others."

Kankurō trembled. "We gotta find her." He quickly folded the fan closed, and followed Gaara who was trailing the scent of their sister's blood.

About 60 meters away, they encountered several blood covered corpses laying on the forest floor, at least thirty. The Sand-nin searched for any sign of Temari's life. Kankurō heard a struggling breath nearby.

"Shhh." - Kankurō

"What?" - Gaara

"Listen." - Kankurō

Gaara also heard the noise, it suddenly became a choking cough. As they approached the sound it became a hoarse gurgle. More of a surprise was who the noises were coming from. They came close to the pale blood coated body, holding down the bleeding gash in his abdomen that stained his padded white vest and navy undershirt. The crimson fluid streaked across the white and amethyst mask. The Sand-nin easily identified the body.

"Shikamaru." Kankurō kneeled over him to lift his mask to only discover the Shadow Warrior choking on his own blood, dripping out the sides of his mouth.

Gaara applied firm pressure over the gushing puncture. He looked into Shikamaru's fading eyes which were rolling to the back of his head.

"You're going to be alright, stay with us." Shikamaru placed his hands over Gaara's and tried to speak, which came out as wet burbling. "Don't speak. We're going to try to help you."

Kankurō was about to leave the scene to find help, but instead the help came to them. Two medic-nin dressed in a ivory jumpsuits appeared to aid the near death ANBU.

"We were dispatched a distress call ten minutes ago, is the victim breathing on his own."

A hissing sound of sand crept up behind one of the medics, creating a sand hand around his throat. Kankurō held a kunai knife against the other medic's jugular. They didn't want to take any chances.

"Before you think about coming near him, I want to see your registration ID now!" demanded Gaara.

The medics complied, throwing their identification cards on top of Shikamaru's chest. Gaara read the information off of them. "They're legit, Kankurō. "

The puppeteer released the medic as the sand retreated back into the gourd.

"Yes, he struggling to breathe on his own."

The medics kneeled over the victim. "Can you please move you hands, we need to seal the wound to stop the bleeding."

Gaara promptly removed his hands, once again the blood began to overflow. The medics summoned green healing chakra to their palms. The gash began to seal on contact, Shikamaru's breathing returned to a steady flow. He shut his eyes from the intense exhaustion. The medics placed his frail yet stable body on a travel sized stretcher.

"Do you know this man?"

"He's our sister's boyfriend. If he's injured, that usually means she's safe." Kankurō replied.

"Where are you taking him?" Gaara asked.

"Iwa Medical, it's an underground medical facility. It's he closest hospital we can get help from and it's less that ten minutes away."

The Sand-nin followed the medics to the secretive hospital. By its outward façade, many believed it was a sheltered cave; but once inside, it was a full functioning hospital. The medics transferred Shikamaru on to a new rolling stretcher. Doctors surrounded him checking his stats and injecting IV into his veins to replace some of the fluid loss.

Once the brothers were in the light, they were easily recognized by the medic-nin.

"Kankurō and Kazekage-sama no Sabaku?"

"Now is not the time. Is Nara Shikamaru going to be ok?"

"I believe he will be Kazekage-sama. Nara lost several units of blood and he desperately needs a transfusion. Do you know his blood type? "

"AB just like mine. I'm willing to donate a unit." - Gaara

"Same here, type B." - Kankurō

"Thank you, we can take all that we can get."

* * *

"Shit! Doctor, he's going into shock!" His abdomen was slightly swollen a sign of internal bleeding. 

Shikamaru's body twitched and convulsed on the stretcher, a puff of smoke surrounded the body. When the cloud lifted, everyone stood open-mouthed. The true identity of the victim was revealed; long shapely legs, a torn black blood-saturated yukata. A gold haired kunoichi with a blood stained hourglass headband, life in her dark green eyes dimmed.

Kankurō froze. _'Temari?'_

"NO! TEMARI!" Gaara yelled.

"Take her to O.R.4!" The doctor ordered.

"Let's move!"

The medical team rushed Temari's body to the available operating room. Gaara chased after the staff, Kankurō ran after his distraught brother.

The team pushed the trauma patient through the light-weight doors. Gaara was right behind them watching their surreal actions. The room glowed with green chakra making every possible effort to save her. The erratic bleeps of the EKG monitored her heart rate, her heart raced elevated with each passing moment.

"Her blood pressure's dropping!"

Temari screamed in agony behind her oxygen mask, the wound beneath her flesh reopened. Her blood poured onto her other internal organs; the swollen belly started to grow in size filling it with fluid.

Gaara stood speechless in the operating room, tears welled in his eyes. Kankurō caught up to his little brother. They watched their sister undergo the excruciating pain; the brothers stood there helplessly.

Kankurō stood in front of Gaara to pull him into a hug; placing his head against his shoulder, shielding him from the traumatizing scene. Choking on his tears, "You shouldn't be watching this."

Gaara continued to cry. "We can't help her. We can't even give her our own blood."

"Temari!" He looks up to the ceiling. "Don't take her away. Save her please! Save her!"

"Nurse, get them out them out of here! They're contaminating the room!"

The nurse approached them "Sorry. You can't be here." and escorted them into the hall. She rushed back in the O.R. to provide her assistance.

Kankurō gripped his brother tightly, he finally broke down. "DAMMIT NARA!" The flowing tears causing his make-up to smear.

The Sand-nin comforted each other for the moment. They soon broke their arm lock from the doctor's hollering.

"I need twelve units of type O STAT!"

"Doctor, we only have seven."

"Contact the bank, emergency donors, and Main! Fuck, pull a bum off the street! We need it NOW!"

"I never lost a patient before, I'm not going to lose her!"

_

* * *

Back in the Kazekage's office… _

"This is bullshit!"

"Are you calling me a fucking LIAR!" The Kazekage angrily threw a medical file at Shikamaru.

It slipped out of his hands and onto the ground. Papers spread face down on the floor, except for one. He rose out of his chair to retrieve them he perceived a disturbing black and white photo. Shikamaru picked it up and released an audible gasp.

A pallid, weak Temari laid in a bed attached to multiple tubes and wires; making her a lifeless human puppet.

Shikamaru flipped through the pages; several more photos displayed the same alarming image in different angles, even a photo of the blood drenched sheets and medical equipment.

'_Oh God!' _His hands quaked as every photo burned an image into his brain, provoking heavy tears to stain his cheeks. "Temari, no!" Shikamaru began to hyperventilate, a sharp pang wretched into his heart. The salty tears fell on the pictures.

Kankurō and Gaara watched the heartbroken shinobi bawl like a baby. Sadistically enjoying his pain in secret.

"After the surgery, Temari slipped into a coma for a week. She was hooked up to life support because she couldn't breathe on her own for three days. Our sister just kept choking on her own blood." Gaara explained.

"We watched Temari suffer, waiting for blood donations." Tears welled in Kankurō's eyes recollecting that memory. "All because you're not man enough to fight your own battles, you weak cunt."

Shikamaru unleashed the Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu "Shadow Neck Bind Technique". The shadow hand seized Kankurō's throat, squeezing the oxygen out of his esophagus. The puppeteer gasped for air, his face turning red from the struggle.

Gaara intervened using a sand hand to push Shikamaru back into his seat; causing his jutsu to recoil, releasing his brother. Kankurō coughed continuously as his air flow returned to normal.

"Kankurō, that's enough." Gaara's cold eyes turned to Shikamaru.

"What are your _real_ intentions with Temari? Did you order her to transform into you, so you can make a run for it? You really are a _coward_; I expected more from you."

"Why didn't she tell me? Why?"

"So you admit that you told her to change herself!"

"NO! I want to spend the rest of my life with Temari. We're in love, I would never put her in danger. I learned that lesson a long time ago. That's why I told her to run. I told her to go and not look back!" Shikamaru sobbed. "If anyone was supposed to die, it should have been me! Why, Temari?"

"The reason why she couldn't tell you is because she can't remember and we knew you would." Kankurō stated still coughing.

"What do you mean she can't remember?"

"Since she lost so much blood, her brain was starving for oxygen. Temari suffered some brain damage from the waiting. She doesn't remember that mission or that entire week. When she came to, she cried out your name. Temari was worried sick about you and couldn't figure out why. She woke up confused about why she was in the hospital. She thought she was injured during training again, convincing herself it was déjà vu. When we explained the situation she didn't believe us." Gaara clarified.

"_He loves me, Shikamaru would never do that."_

Shikamaru tears stopped at that last statement. "She still could have told me."

"Who knows the reason. Temari didn't want to see you like this. Possibly because she loves you too much."

"Your love makes her weak! You want to spend the rest of your life with her? What makes you think you're good enough to be a part of this family when you're not even worthy of our sister. " Kankurō asked

"I may not be worthy of Temari, that's true. But our love made us survive through the worst situations. She's the main reason why I didn't quit being a shinobi."

An awkward silence took over the room for about a minute.

Gaara walked toward the seated Shikamaru with the scroll in hand. "Here's your mission. You may leave now." The Kazekage returned to his chair.

Shikamaru paused for a moment to allow the night's events to sink in.

"What are you waiting for? Get out of our village, the sight of you makes me sick!"

Kankurō's final insult made him snap. Shikamaru marched towards the door opening it roughly, then slamming it behind him. The hinges broke off the frame, the loose door fell to the ground.

**CRASH!**

The Sand brothers looked a the damaged property and then at each other.

A shinobi ran to the gaping hole in the wall armed with a kunai knife. "Kazekage-sama, are you alright!"

"Everything's fine. Can you find a carpenter to fix that please."

"Hai!" The shinobi left to fulfill the order.

"I still think that the son-of-a-bitch is lying"

"No he wasn't. Those tears are real, you can't fake those. I didn't even need to use Chiyo's truth serum to see that."

"You put that in his tea didn't you?"

"I really didn't want to kill him. Spending his life without Temari might."

_

* * *

Back to the present time… _

"Right before I left, she called me a coward. The pang in my chest returned, I never thought it would hurt so much coming from her. I left her in tears, and I just ran as far as I could so that I didn't have to listen to her sobbing. That's why I wanted to see her before we left Suna, to clear things up. When I got to her place my key didn't work. Temari changed the locks, an evident sign that she doesn't want anything to do with me."

The others have a concerned look upon their faces.

"Damn Shikamaru, I'm really sorry." - Neji

"Yeah, me too." Shikamaru swallowed the last bit of froth from his mug.

"We're here for you. Let us know if you need anything." Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Shikamaru, you can have anything you want on me." - Naruto

"Thanks guys." Shikamaru eyes searched for the bartender. "Hiroshi! A bottle of warm sake please. Better yet, make it two."

"You got it!"

'_I really don't need this. But I'll give anything to have her right now. Temari…my Sand Goddess.'_

* * *

Wow! This chapter wore me out, I forgot how much effort it takes to put in so much detail. My next chapter will be posted ASAP, so add this story to your alerts if you want to be posted. Review wouls be highly appreciated. Thank you readers! 


	7. Closure

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this story and sending in the reviews. I didn't think that Revelations 2 would actually bring some readers to "tears". At least you all know why the Sand brothers have tried so hard to keep Shikamaru away from Temari. Now that they know longer believe the _Shadow Warrior _is a threat, how will they feel about him now?

Inspiration: More music that keeps on getting stuck in my head. Currently listening to Nickelback Savin' Me. The title fit the mood to my last chapter. Interesting video too.

_

* * *

Flashback to the once traveling Sand Goddess…_

_Late in the evening, the desert beauty sleeps in the Taiga (river) Inn. Random images flashed and faded before her eyes. Voices, whispers and screams roared in her ears. She's been having these dreams for weeks, yet they still don't make any sense._

_Until now…_

Team Temari traveled down the vast forest of Tsuchi (Earth Country). The three kunoichis had a problem free mission from the start, a political meeting between the elders of Iwagakure. After a three day stay in their village, they headed to the Youchi City where her brothers were waiting for their return.

Suddenly, a group of ruthless brutes dressed in an olive attire ran between the trio.

"MOVE BITCH!" One of the men collided into Temari's shoulder knocking her off balance, she promptly recovered with a raging flames in her eyes.

"Stay on the route until I back!" The Sand leader instructed. "_Nobody _calls me a bitch and gets away with it!" The subordinates watched her vanish into the shadows, the enraged Sand Goddess went in pursuit of the disrespectful swine.

'_Damn they're fast! But not fast enough!' _Temari finally caught up with the pushovers. She kept herself hidden until she found the right opportunity to attack.

"Remember boys, kill anyone with a mask on. There should be five of them."

"Hai!"

'_Masks? There must be ANBU nearby.'_

"Boss, we're not alone."

"You got that right." Temari whispered into the commander's ear. He turned his head, there was no one behind him.

"Who said that?" His minions looked at him at a complete loss. "Who said that!"

"Boss we didn't say anything."

"I did." Temari emerged before him, the butt of her war fan thrusted up towards his nose cracking his septum. The cracking of the cartilage echoed through the silent forest. Scarlet liquid spurted out of the center of his face.

"OH FUCK! FUCK! MY FACE! AHHHHH!" The other men halted their movements, astonished by the Goddess's speed of attack.

Temari laughed at the comical sight. She flicked her wrist to get the commander's blood off of her hands; which then splattered into his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

"KILL HER! I WANT THAT FUCKING WHORE DEAD!"

Minions surrounded the Sand Goddess armed with shurinken and kunai knives. All of them came at her with full force.

"Incompetent fools." The fan wielding kunoichi reached for her fan, spreading the leaves open; the three violet disks exposed.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)!"

Massive blasts of wind sliced through the dense forest as the minions screamed in pain and agony. Chakra charged winds sliced through their skin, striping it red with blood. Several gusts chopped the tall tree trunks into logs sending them flying. The velocity and force that drove pieces of wood crushed their bodies on impact. Footsteps ran in the opposite direction of the turbulent winds.

"Serves you right for calling us bitches!"

She swung her war fan again once more, another gust of wind followed the last, destroying more of the landscape.

_

* * *

The visions of the forest began to blur…_

"_MEGAMI GET DOWN!" Strong arms enveloped her body, the soft padding of his vest pressed against her back. Together their bodies slammed onto the forest floor. _

"_Kagemusha?" The white and amethyst mask that surfaced before her. His dark eyes peered behind the holes of his mask._

"_Use that new jutsu I taught you."_

"_Find your subordinates and don't look back, just run." _

"_For the life of me please don't get involved."_

The Shadow Warrior flickered into the night.

"_I am your shadow, Kagemusha. Regardless of the distance, I am with you always."_

* * *

Megami ran through the forest to reunite with her team.

"Temari-sensei!"

"Thank goodness you're back."

"Did you get those arrogant bastards?"

"I sure did. They won't be a problem anymore. Did you run into any trouble since I was gone?"

"Not at all."

(twig) **Snap. **

The kunoichis glance at each other through the corners of their eyes. They concealed themselves within the high branches of the next tree ahead of them, whispering to converse.

"Are we being followed?"

"Let's hope not."

Temari placed an index finger over her lips, instructing the girls to silence themselves. She meticulously tuned in her hearing to the fast-paced footsteps. In order to communicate, she used hand signals.

"_20 men - NE - 60m"_

Temari shook her head from side to side. _"No."_

"_32" (shakes head) "43" _her eyes widen. _"more than 50!"_

She performed a hand seal with urgency. The pupils in her eyes dilated, leaving the center entirely black with a dark green ring encircling it. Kokuei Teikan Jutsu (Shadow Vision) ran an intense flow of chakra through the optic nerve to the surface of her iris. This gave the user the ability to see shadows within shadows, or "ultra night vision". The jutsu distinguished the variations of light and how it hits an object at certain angles, with an increase in chakra flow the user can see in the dark for a short period of time. The Sand Goddess counted the shadows of the men, to receive a more accurate count than the sound of footsteps.

"_62 men - NE - 68m"_

Temari deactivated the jutsu, the excessive chakra flow returned to the rest of her body, the intense flow left her breathless. She continued to sign, then pointed to the others _"move SE, don't stop!"_

The subordinates were concerned. _"What about you?"_

"_Go without me."_

"_When can we expect your return?"_

"_Soon. Now move."_

Team Temari split into opposite directions. The Sand Goddess trailed the army of night fighters.

'_They're heading towards Shikamaru. He can't hold off a ambush in his condition. Even when I reached for his hand, I could see that he was in pain. He can't hold a kunai knife, let alone utilize a jutsu.'_

_Bright white lights flashed into her eyes. Clouds moved across the starry night before her eyes…_

'_Gaara, Kankurō'_

_**Bleep…… Bleep….. Bleep… Bleep.**_

"_Where are my units? If she crashes again she's gonna die!"_

"_I love you Megami no Suna. I would never make you chose between me or your family. You already know that. "_

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Temari opens her tear flooded eyes, her hand reaching out to him. Only to realized that she's alone again, sleeping in a bed without him by her side. She places the back of her hand on her face to wipe away the tears. _'This is ridiculous, I've been crying in my sleep again.'_

The Sand Goddess reaches for the lamp on the nightstand, pulling on the thin chain to brighten the room. Beside the lamp was her dream diary. According to her doctor's orders, she was instructed to record her dreams if she can remember them. The writings may provide closure to that one fateful night. That closure can mend the broken bonds between her family, herself, and her lover Shikamaru the _Shadow Warrior_.

She ran her fingers through the cream colored pages of the black velvet hard back. Temari read the previous page of notes before.

_I stood there helplessly, I couldn't stop the ambush in the making, more of them came from all directions. They were after men behind a mask, one of them was mine. I watched them attack him using their tactless jutsus, their taijitsu was even worse. The shadow butchery just begun. The scent of blood filled the air, leaving behind a glossy wet shine on the earth. They were so easy to kill but their persistence prevailed. Rapid moving shadows came towards him, the Shadow Warrior used a rebel's body as a shield. The shadows penetrated his skin with ease. _

_Kagemusha defeated most of them, the remaining ten could care less about their remaining comrades. All they had left was their mission, to kill him. One of them tried to grab the mask off of his face. To retaliate, he broke his forearm in half. The Shadow Warrior showed him some mercy with a swift death; turning the victim's back towards him, placing his hands adjacently on his jaw and on top of his skull, with one abrupt twist he cracked the disks of his spine out of alignment. The body descended to the ground. _

_The others attempted to flee from their death sentence, but it was no use. Kagemusha trapped them within his shadow, using his shurinken to slice their jugulars. The blood poured down their throats as the bodies collapsed. _

_Just when he thought the massacre was over, a Stealth Shurinken pierced into his stomach. A last attempt move from a dying rebel succeeded. Kagemusha witnessed his last breath. The Shadow Warrior fell to the floor, crimson fluid steeped through the padded white vest. _

"_AAAHHHHH!" He screams. _

_I watched him fall, the blood soaking through his clothes. When I reached out to touch him, my hands went right though him, as if I were a ghost. My body gradually became transparent I could now see through myself. A sharp pain accumulated in the center of my stomach, then spread throughout my entire being, for I am his shadow, his pain is mine._

_He placed his hands over the fatal flesh wound applying firm pressure to slow the bleeding. The black blood leaked between his fingers. Life began to flash before his eyes. _

_The last vision he had the greatest impact of all. _

_The two of us stood in the middle of a dry desert, the soft white sand beneath our feet. A refreshing breeze blew past us, green leaves danced in the air, not a single one of them touched the ground. We pulled each other in for our final kiss, our worlds merged into one._

_I witnessed his pain and suffering as the life in his eyes began to fade. I screamed his name but my voice was gone._

_I watched my lover die before me; for I am his shadow, his soul is mine._

* * *

Temari began to put the pieces of her memoir together, attempting to make sense of her scattered dreams. She grabbed a hold of her medical file which was on the other side of the bed, reading the doctor's notes on that critical night in Iwa.

_Patient suffered brain damage due to lack of oxygen, the delay for blood units decreased chances of full recovery. Will perform additional test to discover the extent, if she wakes from her coma. 12 percent chance of ever awakening, strong possibility of becoming brain dead in the next few days. Kazekage has signed the consent form to stop life support if conditions worsen or do not improve._

'_I still can't remember what happened in Iwa. What's the point in telling Shikamaru if I don't even know what happened?' _

A wave of nausea swept over her stomach. Chunks of last night's dinner rose to her throat. She squinted her eyes shut, swallowing the partially digested meal before it could reached the rest of her tongue. The burn of the hydrochloric acid lingered in the back of her throat. Temari lifted the covers off of her bed, she walked to the bathroom sink to wash the aftertaste out of her mouth.

'_That's the second time since I left the doctor's office.'_

"I don't even know why I ordered the seafood platter. I don't even like seafood, should've stopped at the mackerel."

"_Your blood is running low on iron, increase your protein intake and you should be just fine."_

'_And I thought the doctor's orders are supposed to make you feel better, not vomit.'_

Temari returned to bed, laying on her side to ease the upset stomach, curling herself into a fetal position. Her stomach rested against her knees. Too disturbed to sleep, she reflected back to the time right after Shikamaru left, which was over a month ago.

_

* * *

Leaving her at the wall, she walked the rest of the way home…_

"_Think carefully about what you want in life before you use that key." _

"What did they say to you to make you turn so cold?"

Megami changed directions, instead she headed for the Kazekage's tower. The lights were still on in the round window. She bounded from rooftop to rooftop until she reached her destination.

The Sand Goddess stormed into the office, slamming the recently repaired door into the wall. The doorknob punched a hole into the wall.

"What did you say to him!"

"Temari calm down." Gaara requested in a clam tone of voice.

"Like hell I will! What did you say to him?"

"Temari please, you don't have to yell." Kankurō was sitting on the floor reassembling his shattered puppet Saiko.

"Stay out of this! You caused enough trouble already, you Troublesome Prick!"

He crossed his arms, the insult disgusted him. "Humph. You sound more like him everyday."

"Shut it Kankurō!" She directed her attention towards her other younger brother. "Gaara, what did you say to Shikamaru?" Her voice lightly softened but still carried a serious undertone.

"The question is what didn't _you_ say to Shikamaru? You promised us that you would confront him about his mission the next you saw him." Giving his sister a stern stare.

"I was going to, but it doesn't make any damn sense to tell him something that I can't recall. By the way, the two of are doing a fine job keeping us apart."

"We were just protecting you." The red-head stated.

"Protecting me from him? I told you that her would never hurt me. Never!"

"We know that now, that's why we asked."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"Everything. We even showed him your medical file, pictures and all."

"You didn't?"

"We did. Just to make sure that he was being truthful and he was."

"The crybaby bawled when he saw them." Kankurō explained himself with a straight face and direct eye contact.

"I still thought that he was lying, until I saw the way that he held you before the two of you went to the wall. Then it finally sank in how much really he loves you."

"Kankurō…" She forgot the next insult that she was going to fire at him.

"Temari, I'm sorry that I attacked him earlier. You have a right to your own life, it was wrong for me to get involved at that moment."

She nodded to accept his apology, Temari took a seat and looked at her brothers. "So what happens now?"

"That's up to you. We do accept him because you love him." The sheen of a silver charm caught Gaara's eye. "What is that?"

"What?"

Kankurō viewed the silver chain and charm, then pointed. "_That_ around your neck?"

"Oh this?" Her lips curled into a smile. "A key to Shikamaru's new house. He asked me to live in with him and I said yes."

"Is that so?" Gaara asked lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Yes." The answer finally sank in, the brothers had a concerned look on their faces.

"So that's your plan, just run off the Konoha and leave everything you know behind? This village, your family?" Kankurō wondered.

"Shikamaru even told me to think it over, but my mind is made up. He would never force me to choose between you."

"What about your duties as a Sand shinobi? We need you Temari. I'm not telling you this as the Kazekage but as your brother."

"I know, but I love him. Shikamaru's the only one I can see myself with. I don't want to lose him again, we saved each other countless times. I knew he was the one when he protected me during the war with the Sound. I could have died that night if it wasn't for him." Her fingers interlaced the based of the key.

The puppeteer rose off the floor and advanced towards Temari, he stood in front of her while leaning against the desk.

"We almost lost you in Iwa, it's a miracle that you survived through it. He's in ANBU now, he can handle himself. I still don't understand why you didn't listen to him."

"He needed me, I can't explain why. I just know."

"Are you sure that you want to leave?" The Kazekage attempted to second guess her motives.

"Yes. I still want to keep the apartment so when I come back to visit I'll have a place to stay. I'll hire some movers to take some of the furniture to Konoha."

"You're serious? I never thought I would see the day that you become a Leaf shinobi." Kankurō made an effort to laugh off Temari's decision.

She proudly remarked. "It doesn't matter where I am, I will always be Temari no Sabaku."

"When do you plan on leaving?" The youngest brother questioned.

"Probably next week. That'll give me time to pack, clean up…and say goodbye."

"Before you start packing, spend some time with us. It's been a while since we did something as a family that doesn't involve a mission. I'll give your missions to other Jounins, it would be an honor for them to take your place."

"I would love that." Temari revealed a soft rare, genuine smile.

The puppeteer spoke once more. "Temari, there is a place you should go before you leave for Konoha. I scheduled an appointment with Dr. Yori. Her practice is in Tenpi (sunshine) City, four hours from here. She's the best neurologist in the country, her staff can examine you to determine if you are well enough to travel. I'll escort you there, we'll stay in the city for at least three days to get your test results back. If everything goes well, you can head to Konoha from there."

"Thank you Kankurō."

"It would be a damn shame if you went to Konoha only to discover out that you can't remember where you live." The Sand Siblings cracked a smile at the joke.

"Thank you for everything." The Sand Goddess was appreciative that her brother had given her their blessings.

"It would be wrong to keep you away from a life of happiness, you deserve it." Gaara stated with a sincere smile in return.

* * *

Temari spent the two following weeks with her brothers; going out to dinner, watching movies, even playing on the swing set at the park after sunset. The day before Temari left, her subordinates threw her a surprise party, inviting everyone in the village. Afterwards, the Sand Goddess went back to her half empty apartment to sleep on the soft mattress for the last time.

Before she turned in, Temari kneeled on the floor, pulling a pink box out from under her bed. She removed the lid, presenting the _original _carefully filed childhood photos of her and her family. The extra copy of prints were packed and labeled, waiting by the door for the movers. Temari examined each of them slowly, reminiscing of happier innocent times. The second to last file was labeled "MOM."

Temari obtained a small collection of her mother Karura, she wished that she knew her better instead of hearing stories from her uncle Yashamaru. Yet she was thankful for the few mother/daughter photos of them together. When her hair was down, Shikamaru once mentioned that she looked just like her; the same caring eyes with lighter hair. That compliment alone left her speechless for the rest of that afternoon.

The final file in the box was labeled "US". A secretive thick collection of her and Shikamaru. Photos of them together in Suna and Konoha, post-mission getaways, and more than a few pictures of them together tangled in their bed sheets, revealing everything and nothing.

The last print of the stack was labeled on the back "The Men of My Life". She remembered trying so hard to get them to smile for the last shot which failed miserably. The serious look on all of their faces had an alluring effect, with Shikamaru was positioned in the center her of brothers. Temari then reached aimlessly underneath the bed for a spare frame to place the headshot in.

Instead of a frame, she felt a palm-sized box. She scrutinized what was within her hands, a small blue box wrapped in string. Temari knew it didn't belong to her.

"Shikamaru?"

"_I just remembered that I need to pick up something before I leave."_

"_I'll be back in half an hour at most. I promise."_

'_He was such in a hurry to leave, he didn't even noticed that left without it. I'll just give this to Shikamaru, he can deliver this to Headquarters himself. The last thing he needs to do now is to track a stolen package.'_

That same blue box was safely stored inside of her overnight bag, hidden within the secret double-zipper compartment. All night it drove Temari crazy not knowing what contents were inside.

She mentally resisted to think about it, _'it's a crime to open someone else's mail, let alone opening a "top secret" ANBU package.'_

* * *

Temari forced another memory to surface to her mind.

_Kankurō escorted this sister to Tenpi City, dropping her off at the practice of Dr. Yori and Associates. Once she walked through the door, Temari was immediately greeted by the receptionist…_

"Ohayo Temari-san, we've been expecting you. Please follow me to the exam room."

"Is there any paperwork I need to fill out first."

"Not at all, Kazekage-sama forwarded us your all of information last week. You're our only patient today, we're devoting this entire day to you."

"Thank you, I'm truly grateful for all of your efforts."

The receptionist smiled. "Follow me please."

Temari followed him down the hall and into the small, exam room. A hospital gown was neatly folded on the off-white padded exam table.

"Please remove your garments and change into the gown, Dr. Yori will be with you shortly." He walks out of the room, shutting the door softly.

"Temari took the gown into the restroom to change. She stacked her folded cotton lavender t-shirt dress and black shorts on top of one another. Walking back out into the room, she set her clothes beside her; sitting on top of the bed waiting for the doctor."

**Knock. Knock.**

"I'm ready."

Dr. Yori entered the room. A fair skinned woman with bright green-eyes and shoulder-length red hair with strawberry blonde highlights. High cheekbones and a soft jaw line structured her face; small frameless square lenses enhanced the brightness in her eyes. A three-quarter length white coat with her name embroidered above her breast pocket, draped over her body medium framed body. Black pleated pants and black running sneakers completed the professional outfit.

"Good morning Temari-san, I'm Dr. Yori." She held her hand out in front of her patient, Temari shook her hand in response.

"Good morning Doctor."

Dr. Yori pulled up the rolling stool beside the bed. "I already understand that you do not have any history of family illness. So let's get started with a questionnaire to inform me about your general health. Okay?"

"Since your surgery, have you come down with any unusual symptoms such as headaches, exhaustion or fainting."

"Exhaustion, yes. Occasionally dizzy spell."

"Have you done any strenuous form of training recently?"

"No, I was instructed by my last doctor to get plenty of bed rest."

"Date of your last menstruation?"

"Six weeks ago."

"Do you think you're pregnant?"

"No, I just been irregular since the surgery. The excessive blood loss threw my cycle off the calendar."

"Alright. Well run some blood test and a RBC count to make sure. Other than that it sounds like a case of anemia, I'll organize an iron-rich diet plan for you if that's the case."

"Okay."

"Looks like you're ready for you CAT scan. Oh by the way, are you wearing an under wire bra?"

"No, why?"

"Good. My last patient had one on and ruined the test results we couldn't figure out why until after we rescheduled her to a later date."

* * *

The results of her CAT scan were fine except for small hole near her amygdala, which is responsible for forming and storing memories for emotional events. Temari was lucky to only lose a week of her memory, it could have been worse. Her blood test became back positive for anemia, Dr. Yori mentioned it would take at least two weeks for her iron levels to return to normalcy if she followed the diet and recommended her to take a multi-vitamin as well.

After the appointment, Dr. Yori referred Temari to see a psychologist for a therapy session.

"Although patients who do not remember their tragic accidents, it is highly recommended for them to see someone. Some people are in denial of the event or need closure to move on. I would like you to come back to see Dr. Hatsu tomorrow afternoon at 3:00, he'll be back from his vacation."

Temari did just that, Dr. Hatsu suggested to record her dreams in her diary. Since she cannot remember her mission herself but the hearsay from her brothers, he came to the conclusion that it would be best for Temari to analyze her own dreams. The discovery of the symbolic meanings will be more gratifying to her. With both of her doctor's approval, Temari left Tenpi City to continue her journey to Konoha.

The Sand Goddess continued to lie in bed still trying to fight off the curiosity in the little blue box. It has been two hours of avoiding the urge of trying not to open it, the tension began to eat away at her.

"I can't take this any more!" She got herself off the bed and began rummaging through the bag and unzipped the pocket open, pulling out the blue package.

She unfastened the string around the box, with a slow motion lifted the lid.

(gasps) Overwhelmed, Temari placed her free hand over her open mouth.

The contents had a flawless luster that sparkled in the light. The 1.75 carat white gold Moissanite engagement ring twinkled before the Goddess's eyes. Removing the ring out of the box, she read the well-defined inscription.

(Suna hourglass) _Our Love Has No Boundaries_ (Konoha Leaf)

"Oh, Shikamaru…"

She slipped the band over her left ring finger, it was a perfect fit. The Sand Goddess returned to bed, she watched it sparkle until her eye lids became heavy. Temari no longer had nightmares about her past but beautiful dreams about her future.

* * *

I have experimented with different genres of writing, this one is the sappiest by far.

Yay! A happy ending for this chapter. More comical humor is on the way.

Coming Up! Ch.8 A Small World - Catching up with Kunoichis


	8. The Flame & Halo Districts of Enkou City

I did some editing last week on some of my previous chapters, mainly explaining why Sasuke seems OOC. I put in the reason Ch.4 - A Shot of Sake. He's a man who no longer has issues and Team 7 showed him a lifestyle of happiness. Thus the reason why he can show emotions such as laugh, giggle, or snicker

Inspirations - I tried to imagine the more mature kunoichis with "sex lives", the creative fuel for this entire story. (Originally designed to be a one-shot) When I told my good friend Gerald about it, the sensuality became a comedy. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Within the city of Enkou, it is divided into to districts, Halo and Flame. Flame is the true title of the "Red-light District." On the border of the two districts is the infamous 24-hour Merry -Time Teahouse. Greatly known for their anti-hangover tea.

_Flashback to earlier this morning…_

_Classical piano musical played softly in the background. Inside of the empty teahouse, was an unforgettable shoulder-length, rose-haired woman with jade eyes, dressed in a form-fitting mid-thigh, sleeveless, red button down dress and black knee-high sandals. Dr. Haruno sat at the round table, sipping her comforting hot tea, quietly reviewing her notes from a medical seminar she attended a few days ago. _

A group of three rowdy, drunk ruffians stumbled into the teahouse. Disrupting the serenity, one of them hollered his order to the waitress across the room. They conveniently sat themselves right in front of Sakura's table.

"We need three hangover specials! Hurry up woman, I gotta go to work in an hour!"

Ayako the waitress rolled her violet eyes at them, as she prepared their order. _'I'd throw them out if they didn't tip so well.' _The modest black-haired beauty poured the tea into three cups.

The loud, discourteous order broke the doctor's concentration, she glared at the man who let out the earsplitting demand. _'I promised myself 'First of all, to do no harm.' But then again, they're not in the hospital. Not yet anyway.'_ Her eyes returned to her notes, avoiding the temptation of disabling their vocal chords.

"Alright guys, three specials. Can you please keep it quiet? I have other customers." Ayako placed the teacups on the table.

"Quiet? You're the one who needs to be quiet. I got a pacifier for ya, but you gotta be on your knees if you want it."

Repulsed she turned her head. "This is a teahouse, not a brothel! If you want a whore, you can find one on 3rd street in the Flame District!"

"The strip hasn't been the same since you left, Ayako. I missed those pretty lips of yours." His hand reached towards her mouth as his buddies laughed at the comment.

She immediately smacked his hand away. "You must have mistaken me for someone else." Ayako grabbed the money off the table, stuffing it into the front pocket of her apron, and then turning her back against the trio.

One of the other drunkards snatched her wrist "Once a whore, always a whore. Besides, who could ever forget that tattooed heart on your inner thigh." He lifted her skirt in front his friends exhibiting a little red heart.

"STOP!"

"I just about HAD IT WITH YOU!" Her yell gradually crescendos. Sakura rose from her seat and approached the table. "You got your tea, now leave her alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?" The trio ignored her and continued to harass the waitress. Sakura's right eye twitched, her Inner-Self began to surface.

The other friend spoke. "So you're the girl Joshiro's been talking about! I heard you were the best. Wanna prove it? How much for a quick one?"

"I'm not that kind of girl!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "You better get outta here before I call the cops!"

Together they laughed, Joshiro then claimed. "Baby you forgotten? We are the COPS!"

"DIRTY COPS MAKE ME SICK!" Sakura's fist collided into Joshiro's face, a loud snap followed from dislocating his _mandible _(lower jaw). As he flew across the room, he spurted out blood and a few of his molars. The body landed onto a table across the room breaking it in half, leaving behind a massive crater on the tile floor on impact.

Sakura's evil eyes burned into her next victims. "Who's next?"

* * *

Fear overcame the two remaining drunkards, the monstrosity of Sakura strength sobered them up. Shaking from the anxiety, they emptied their pockets leaving behind a thick wad of cash. "This is for the damages, the leftover change is yours."

"We're sorry, Ayako. So sorry." The officers picked up Joshiro's lifeless body and quickly ran out of the teahouse, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

Ayako's body went stiff as she looked at Sakura. "How did you…"

"That's not important right now. But are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's good to know that they won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Trust me they'll never come back. Ever." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Ms.?"

"Just call me Sakura, I'm not into titles." She looked at the 5-foot wide, 2-foot deep crater near the exit, the faux marble tile smashed into pieces. Placing a hand at the back of her head, "I'm really sorry about this, I just get carried away sometimes."

"Don't be." Ayako picked up a broom and dustpan from the corner of the room and swept up the debris. "First of all we have insurance, secondly those so called 'cops' already paid for the damages. All I have to do is make a phone call and this place can be fixed up in an hour."

"That's good to know."

Ayako smiled back at the kunoichi. "I really owe you one. Before you leave, I'll think of something to repay you."

"That's very kind you, but it's not necessary."

"Well the least I can offer you is some more tea and cake."

Not wanting to refuse the offer, Sakura gladly accepted it. "Thank you, Ayako."

The waitress headed to the back counter. While slicing a portion of orange blossom honey cake, she called the repairman to service her. Sakura returned to her seat to revise her notes once again. Ayako placed another cup of hot tea and the cake on the table.

"Thank you again, Ayako."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Sakura decided to converse with Ayako to get to know her better. "So do you run this place by yourself?"

"Oh no, I just work the morning shift from 3-10 in the morning. My manager is coming in soon. It's usually slow around this time, but it picks up quite a bit on the weekends. Since the establishment is on the district border, a lot of our customers come from the Flame District where all of the nightclubs and majority of the bars are. We serve a special all natural "hangover" tea, which immediately kills the pain and nausea after one serving. Then I have freelance/on call job that I go to from 7-2 at night, I only go work if I'm really short on cash."

"So what do you do at your night job?" Sakura was interested conversation as listened attentively.

"I'm a dancer, an _exotic_ dancer actually."

Sakura's eyes bulged as she sipped her tea. "Interesting."

"Yeah…" Ayako sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I didn't mean it like that, but is that the reason why those guys were bothering you?"

"Yes. I like that job, it pays well and the girls are friendly. Most of all, it's exciting. I'm saving up the money to buy Merry-Time; I've invested a few thousand dollars for remodeling, after that I'm quitting. What those guys don't get is that I'm only a waitress here, they don't understand is that they are no longer in the club. Guys like them offer us to do "more", and we refuse. We only dance at that club and nothing else. I've never offered my body before and I never will. I don't believe in using that kind of currency to get what I want."

"I'm relieved that you feel that way." Sakura smiled.

"Besides, I got a great boyfriend. He's the repairman who's coming over to fix the floor." Ayako stated proudly.

"Really? That's wonderful."

"Most importantly, he's not the jealous type and is perfectly fine with my other job. After I quit, we're going to run this teahouse together."

Sakura's eyes focused on the glass door being opened by a tall, attractive muscle-bound brunette with piercing blue eyes strolled in the with a dolly piled with a bag of cement and box of tiles. _'Wow!' _

Ayako followed her eyes and turned around. "Kesshi-kun!" She walked up and greeted him with a kiss.

"Morning, Beautiful." He looked down on the floor, his eye widened at the sight of the cavity. "I can see why you called. What happened in here?"

"It was my fault, I did it!" Sakura admitted raising her hand.

"Impressive, so how do plan to pay for this?" he said jokingly.

Ayako gave him another kiss. "Don't worry about it, it's been taken care of. Come to the back, I want to show you the floor plan that I considered."

The couple walked hand in hand to the back of the counter. Kesshi stood behind her, wrapping his arms lovingly around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as they went over her designs.

Sakura smiled at the happy couple. Thinking about Sasuke, she wondered what condition will he come home in. It's a rare occasion for him to be injured after a mission, but being enlisted into extra ANBU missions changed all of that. That factor motivated her into studying a new technique, she couldn't call herself a master until she uses it on Sasuke. Even if he's not injured, the results are quite _enlivening_.

The doctor took a bite of her sticky sweet cake. She returned to her seminar notes, deciding on how to refine her technique.

* * *

On the Halo district of the city, the Super Virgin Girls were finishing their photo shoot for _Kunoichi Today. _Bystanders gathered around the camera site, taking in the winner's beauty, commenting on their poses and attire.

The photographer focused his lens for his final shot. **Click. Flash.**

"Gorgeous! This one's going to make the front cover. Alright, ladies that's a wrap! Congratulations Hinata and Tenten you just finished your first photo shoot. _Kunoichi Today_ will be expedited all over the world next week, with your faces on this month's issue."

The girls were so focused on the camera, they didn't noticed that they attracted a crowd until a round of applause, and catcalls filled the air. They gave each other a high five and a hug while they giggled from all of the attention.

"I knew that we wouldn't lose, but I can't believe we won the grand prize!" Hinata jumped in the air from the excitement; with $25,000 to her name why wouldn't she. "What are you going to do with your half of the winnings Tenten-chan?"

The brunette placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin. "Well, there was this cute mini-dress that I fell in love with at the _Pink Boutique._ I'm sure that they have plenty of other great things I can't get in Konoha. Based on what you told me, you should pick up something for Naruto while we're there"

(Gasp) "Tenten-chan!" A flush of crimson colored her cheeks.

"Ha Ha Ha." Tenten sneered at Hinata's reaction. "C'mon, you know has excited he gets when you bring home presents."

Together, they walked back into the Flame district, where it all started. Everyone in the city recognized their faces and their eye-catching bodies. Every step they took, more people turned heads, staring at the fierce beauties. Some of them had a glossy glaze over their eyes, the others secretly wished that they lost to see how well they could perform in front of the PAY-PER-VIEW camera. The ladies were rather lucky that their destination was just ahead of them. Hinata was gradually becoming uncomfortable from all of the spectators gawking. Sensing her uneasiness, Tenten ushered her inside of the shop.

* * *

Hinata observed her surroundings, in the front of the store was round rack full of assorted lingerie pieces on sale. In the front left corner of the room, was another special for 5-inch platform boots and heels. Further back, there was a larger collection of corsets, dresses, and other revealing outfits that were scantily designed.

"Hinata, come over here and help me find that dress in the window." Tenten guided the indigo-haired by the hand.

Tenten continued to search for her dream dress through the multiple racks of clothing. Hinata on the other hand, nervously bit her bottom lip as she set her eyes on the back right wall. _'They don't sell those in Konoha.'_ Her white eyes fluttered at the wall covered with _adult toys and other devices. _As much as she wanted to turn away, Hinata couldn't stop staring.

The "toys" came in various shapes, size, and colors with names to match; such as the "_Bunny_" and the waterproof "_Sea Dancer_."Some of them vibrated, glowed in the dark or had a "realistic" texture and sensation according to the box. She tried to restrain herself from gawking but her curiosity got the best of her.

"May I help you?" An associate asked as she walked up to them with a smile.

"Uh….ummm…" Hinata hung her head in low, trying to conceal the ruby red flush. Strands of her long indigo locks draped over the sides of her face.

"Can I please try these dresses on?"

"Of course." The associate recognized Tenten's hairstyle and pink qi pao. "Oh my goodness! You're Hyuuga Tenten! Oh, oh, oh, oh! Can I have your autograph? I placed my entire paycheck betting on you and Uzumaki, and I won $500."

The ladies focused their attention on her praise. "Wow, that's great!" replied Tenten.

"You two were so amazing!" She turned to the other kunoichi. "And you Hinata, that last jutsu you used during the final match blew my mind."

"Thank you."

"Oh forgive my lack of manners. I'm Reimi by the way. Tenten-san, let me take those dresses and escort you to your room." Tenten handed over the garments.

"Thank you Reimi." She followed the associate to the fitting rooms, Tenten leaned in close to ask her a question.

"Can you do me a big favor?"

"Anything."

The brunette whispered in Reimi's ear. "My friend is really shy, we don't have places like this in our village. I don't want her to go home empty handed, so I was wondering if you can talk to her about buying something, like a toy or at least a good book."

"I'll try my best Tenten-san."

"Thank you so much!" She flashed Reimi a bright smile and closed the door soon after.

* * *

Reimi walked up to Hinata who was searching through the rack of clothes, still a little pink from embarrassment.

"Can I help you find something?"

"Um…no I was just looking."

"I noticed earlier that you were looking at our toy collection. "

"Oh… um." Old habits died hard, Hinata continued to stutter, her two index fingers tips tapped against each other. The platinum shine of her wedding band catches Reimi's eye.

"So how long have you been married?

A smile brightened the timid Uzumaki's face "About six months, next week."

"A newlywed, how exciting. You know, a lot of married couples own toys to have spice things up. Interested in getting one?" Reimi took a massive phallus formed device out of the display case. "We have a foot long special, with an adjustable 5-inch girth. We can have it customized and ready to ship by tomorrow."

Hinata's face turned to a fearsome shade of white as she covered her mouth from the shock. _'People actually buy that?' _"No thank you….everything is just fine in our bedroom."

"Are you sure? We can make it do anything you want, it comes with detachable testicles with a realistic squeeze to them; We can create extra thick veins to increase the friction, put in a vibration device, for some shock factor. If you want, we can make it shoot a creamy fruit-flavor lube."

The poor girl was becoming more light-headed by the moment, was ready to hit the floor as Reimi continued with the disturbingly detailed description.

"Ummm….uh…that's..ok..I'm..not interested."

The sales girl quickly changed the subject, _'Tenten-san would not be please if she found out I scared her friend to death.'_

"Hinata-san, I was told that you don't have sex shops in your village. It would be a good idea if you got something before you leave."

Her blood flow returned the color back to her face. "Well… I was looking around and I couldn't find a certain... (_whispers_)."

"Oh, we have those in the back. Was there a specific style you were looking for?"

"Do you have any about… (whispers)? Sometimes when we really get into it he (whispers)."

"Wow! He could do that?" Reimi's jaw was about to fall on the floor.

"Yeah, all night too! If I have the energy, I'll return the favor." Hinata jittered at the fact that she told a complete stranger about her intimate lifestyle and the idea of acting out those actions when Naruto came home provoked impure thoughts.

"You are so lucky being married to a shinobi! Come follow me to the back, I have a few ideas that he will certainly enjoy."

"Thank you Reimi!" A rosy glee flushed her cheeks again as she trailed behind the sales girl.

* * *

_Moments later…_

Hinata was about to knock on Tenten's door but she opened it before Hinata's knuckles struck it.

"How did those dresses work out for you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm only getting one of them." Tenten viewed Hinata's right hand holding a cotton candy pink plastic bag. "You bought something already?"

"Yup!" Hinata smiled confidently.

Tenten cocked an eyebrow. "What did you get?"

"A three-piece outfit and a few gifts for Naruto."

"Let me see!" Her hand reaching out towards the bag.

Hinata puts herbag behind her back. "I'll show you later."

Before Tenten paid for the dress at the check out counter, Hinata handed her a pink satin t-string with a strand of pearls across the back.

"This is so cute! Where did you find this?"

"On the sales rack, it matches your dress."

Tenten paid the clerk with her hard earned cash. Reimi wrapped the mini-dress in a gift box for protection.

"Excuse me Tenten-san, I was wondering if you could sign this before you go." She opened the recent issue of _Shinobi International _to the centerfold center. Hinata already signed her name in the center of her look-alike Rasengan. Tenten signed her name across her gleaming katana. The ladies stated their farewells and parted ways with Reimi.

The kunoichis were having a really good day. Last night, they celebrated their victory at the SVG Mansion, were treated like queens having breakfast in bed the next morning, had a flawless photo shoot, and enjoyed a mini shopping spree. As Tenten and Hinata walked back to the mansion, they basked in the sunlight, believing nothing in the world can go wrong, or so they thought.

A roll of thunder shook the ground of the busy city, yet there wasn't a dark cloud in sight.

The girls traced the sound behind them, but the street was completely empty. They knew something was off.

Hinata activated her bloodline ability. "BYAKUGAN!" The veins on her temples twitched.

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"We need to run and fast!"

A stampeding crowd was heading straight for them, armed with markers and an issue of _Shinobi International._

* * *

Yay! I finished another chapter. I hope the details of the toy wasn't too disturbing. I added it in for an extra laugh and shock factor. Poor Hinata, what did she buy for Naruto? Most of all, what is he capable of? How will the girls outrun their fanboys? What new technique did Sakura learn from her research mission? Find out next time.

BTW - Based on what I remember, I don't remember anyone using a phone in this show. If there are video games, and microwaves why not?


	9. A Small World

Wow, I didn't expect this many reviews to roll in so quickly! I must be doing something right, not bad for my 1st fanfic. I promised you laugh-out-loud humor, so here it is. These kunoichis are so in for it. Enjoy!

If you didn't like any of my previous chapters, STOP READING NOW! This is my _first _fanfic and it's only going to get more hilarious and perverse. If this isn't your cup of tea then read someone else's story. You have been warned. I also find it ironic for someone to flame me and then put my story on their alert list.

If any of the characters seem OOC, there is a logical reason, just keep reading.

* * *

Back inside the Merry-Time Teahouse, Sakura continued to read her medical notes. She visited a seminar in the Bird Country about a controversial, but highly effective healing jutsu. 

_Like an immune system, the body is designed to defend itself from external chakra. The flow of chakra moves in a one way enclosed path; if it is ever blocked or injured the results may be irreversible or fatal if not corrected. (ex: paralysis, internal bleeding, death)_

_The chakra flow can be intervened through acupressure; by applying physical pressure to tenketsu "pressure points", which affects nerve impulses and blood flow. Applying pressure to these points opens the path, allowing the user's healing chakra to flow through. If successful, this creates a two-way path. The healer's chakra flows through the site of injury, repairing it without performing open surgery._

_If needed, the healer can use the recipient's chakra to assist the speed of recovery. For more serious injuries not "life threatening"(ex: nerve damage, broken bones, torn muscles etc. ) use the advanced technique as follows._

_Align as many pressure points as possible by -_

**Jingle, jingle. **The doctor became distracted by the ringing bells attached to the opening front door of the teahouse. Sakura glanced at the door to eye the incoming customer, a delightful smile curved her lips.

A tall, curvaceous, fan-wielding sandy blonde walked in. Her eggplant colored yukata wavered with the breeze, her spiky pigtails shimmered in the sunlight. A Sand shinobi headband representing her homeland, those green eyes wandered deciding where to sit.

"Temari-san?" Her vision settled on the rose-haired woman who called her name.

"Sakura?" An excited smile took over Temari's blank expression.

"Oh my God, it is you!" Sakura squealed as she approached the blonde, Temari walked towards her as well. The two of them arm locked into a hug for a moment. Sakura then took a step back to look at her.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. You're looking good yourself Dr. Haruno." She replied with a blush.

"Thanks, come over to my table and join me." She guided her to the table, once they sat down, they continued their conversation.

"So what brings you to Enkou City? Planning to see Shikamaru?"

"You can say that, I was passing through and needed a rest. I asked a few natives where can I find the best dango, and that advice led me to this tea house."

Ayako approached the table with a menu in hand. "Good morning, can I get you something to drink?"

Temari flipped through the menu, scanning through it she found what she wanted. "May I please have four orders of An-dango and your anti-nausea tea?"

(Japanese dumpling made from rice powder, sticky and filling; An - bean jam)

"Sure, may I get you anything else?"

"That would be all thank you. But I'll hold onto this menu just in case."

"Alright, your order will be ready shortly." Ayako left to prepare the tea and dangos.

Sakura's eyes darted at Temari. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. My stomach just had a bad reaction to the seafood dinner last night."

"Let me know if you need anything, I can examine you when we get home."

Temari nodded. "I really appreciate your offer, last thing I need is to be is food poisoned before I meet up Shikamaru."

* * *

Inside the Flame District, the Super Virgin Girls continued to run for their lives; bounding on the rooftops, praying that they won't be mauled by a group of drunk, horny fanboys. 

"Dammit! They keep coming out like roaches." Tenten panted.

"We can't go back to the mansion now. They might make us do something more than just sign autographs." Beads of sweat began to develop on Hinata's forehead dampening her bangs.

They tried damn near everything they could without harming the civilians. Knocking over trash cans and using cement bags from a construction site for a replacement jutsu. Tenten couldn't use her weapons, she was afraid of killing somebody with her precise aim.

Hinata's perfect plan backfired on her, Tenten thought it was a brilliant idea and the diversion did work for awhile, but the fanboys caught on pretty quick.

_The "Perfect Plan"…_

"Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)!" The kunoichis performed the technique in unison.

About twenty clones of each spread out in all directions, confusing the crowd, scattering them away.

"It's working." Hinata let out a relieved sigh.

Tenten looked over her shoulder, then did a double-take "Umm…Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned to Tenten, the weapons master lost all color in her face and stared back at her with saucer eyes. "All of our clones are gone!"

"Eehhh? Nani!" Dispersed clouds of smoke from the failed diversion can be seen at a distance. The perverted mob of fanboys returned to their previous route. Random shouts of admiration echoed.

"TENTEN-SAN, MARRY ME! I CAN MAKE YOU THE HAPPIEST WOMAN ALIVE!"

"I LOVE YOU HINATA! BE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MARRIED, WE CAN STILL HAVE FUN!"

Exhaustion began to take its toll. "I'm not running back to Konoha like this!" Tenten exclaimed trying to think of a new plan.

Hinata's Byakugan was still activated. There was a building ahead with only four people inside. _'Less people, minimal conflicts.' _"Tenten-chan, I found a place to hide."

The kunoichis fled the mob by running inside of the establishment. Once inside, Hinata grabbed a broom from the corner, jamming it in angle behind the push-bar handle. Tenten got a hold of the two trashcans beside the door to block the glass entry. Panting heavily, they took one last look at each other before the hit floor.

**THUD!** **THUD!**

"Isn't this a small world?" The fan-wielder asked the doctor who was witnessing the unexpected sight.

* * *

Either the SVG girls put on some serious weight that week or there wasn't a floor to fall on. They soon realized they were laying inside of a deep 5-foot wide hole. Ayako and the customers rushed to the front of the teahouse. 

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Ayako offered her hands to help them up. Sakura and Temari rushed to aid the fallen ladies.

"Yeah, I think we lost them." Tenten panted.

As they rose off the floor Hinata's eyes directed to the approaching customers. "This day cannot get any better!" She beamed from the comfort of distinguishing two familiar faces.

Tenten looked up. "I can't believe this!" She laughed from the elation from the fanboy flee and the excitement of seeing two good friends.

Sakura and Temari took a good look at the two. "Neither can we. First it's Temari-san, then it's you two." Sakura explained.

Tenten brushed some dirt off of her shoulder. "What happened to the floor?"

Sakura spoke up. "I did it! The were a few wasted jerk-offs in here earlier who were being rude to the waitress, so I just knocked some sense into him."

"Nice one Sakura. You know, this brings back memories. We haven't gotten together like this since Chouji's birthday party." Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, all we're missing now is a string bikini-clad Ino jumping out of the cake." Temari stated. Everyone laughed out loud at the thought of the memory.

"That was excellent party! Especially when her top fell off." Tenten added, all of the kunoichis laughed hysterically.

"Who could forget?" Sakura laughed.

After the hilarity died down, Ayako spoke a few words of curiosity to the doctor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. But do all of you know each other?"

"Yes we do Ayako. These are my friends from back home. I like to introduce you to Temari, Tenten, and Hinata. Girls, this is Ayako. The future owner of Merry-Time Teahouse."

The ladies gave her a proper bow for her kindness and hospitality.

"So all of you from the Leaf Village? I noticed from your headbands."

"Yeah. Technically so am I, Konoha is my second home." Temari explained.

Ayako set her eyes on Tenten and Hinata. "The reason why I was asking, is because the two of you look so familiar. I know that I've seen your faces before."

Hinata proudly smiled. "Well that's because you must have seen us on th-"

"OH MY GOD! It's the Super Virgin Girls!" Kesshi yelled, he then jumped over the counter holding the new issue of _Shinobi International, _running to his girlfriend holding the double page spread in his girlfriend's face.

Ayako took one glance to figure it out. "It is you! I can't believe that I have real celebrities in my teahouse! I love your fighting styles! Your stats were off the charts compare to the other competitors."

"Celebrities? What's going on around here?" Temari asked.

"These women won the hardest tag-team battle in the history of the Super Virgin Girls tournament. It is an honor for you to be here." Kesshi bowed to the winners as his heart rate accelerated from being star stuck.

Ayako's eyes lit up with a sparkle. "This calls for a celebration. In the honor of you and your friends Sakura, I am going to prepare the new menu that I've been working on. I'm planning to turn this teahouse into a full service restaurant and I want you ladies to be the first to try it out. This is for looking out for me earlier, who knows what could have happened if it wasn't for you."

Sakura didn't have the heart to refuse the generous offer. Furthermore, all of her studying made her hungry, and she hasn't talked to the girls for such a long time. "Thanks Ayako, you're the best."

"This is going to be so great!" Ayako turned to face her boyfriend. " Kesshi, Can you please escort our guest into the private dining room. They're VIP today, I'm closing the down the teahouse until they leave."

He nodded in agreement. "That's sweet of you, I'll make a temporary sign. "Closed for Repairs". The last thing that we need is a media circus and obsessive, sex-crazed fanboys."

Hinata wiped the sweat from her brow. "It's funny that you mentioned that, Tenten-chan and I ran in here to hide from them."

"Don't worry about them anymore, you're safe with us." Kesshi assured.

Tenten sighed. "That's a relief, I don't think I could tolerate another random marriage proposal."

"Really? Well, let's get you away from the windows. If you ladies can please follow me to the back, Ayako-chan will start working on your lunch."

* * *

The reunited friends follow their host to the dining room softly lit by a redwood and paper lantern. The top half of the burgundy painted walls were covered with mirrors. The large rosewood round table was able to accommodate eight people, with an lazy susan in center. Before they seated themselves, Kesshi pulled out their chairs. Ayako set the table and brought out a pitcher of ice cold water and poured it into their glasses then left the room to prepare the meal. 

"Temari-san I'll bring over the tea and dango you ordered. I hope that all you enjoy your meal." Kesshi exclaimed.

"Thank you!" The kunoichis stated.

After Kesshi walked away, the friends began to converse. "What exactly is the Super Virgin Girls tournament?" Temari wondered.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Tenten's brown eyes rolled to Hinata's white ones.

"I got it. It's more or less a week long tournament that only female contestants are allowed to compete. The competition is about as extreme as the Jounin Exam, except it's in a form of a tag-team battle. The five winning teams receive world recognition and prize money. If you lose, you have to…to"

"To do what Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"To sacrifice your virginity." She whimpered.

"Eeehhhh!" Sakura and Temari looked down upon them.

"We're glad that you won and all, but why did you get involved in a competition like that if your married!" Temari questioned.

"We didn't know until it was too late. Tenten and I already signed the binding contract and we couldn't get out of it without getting locked up." Hinata replied defensively.

Tenten fired back. "It was that dirty old pervert's fault! I went against my gut feeling that day he came to us with the offer, I knew there was something wrong about it. I'm never going against my instincts again!"

"Dirty old pervert?" It took Sakura a second for it to sink in. "Oh, no! You willingly left the village with the _ultimate _lecher? What the hell were you thinking? You know he can't get enough of young girls and with you two around it's like passing a crystal loaded pipe to a crack addict! As long as you have ass and tits, he doesn't give a damn if your involved or not!"

"HIM?" Temari easily caught on based on Sakura's description. _The snow-haired peeping-tom who makes a living off of erotic fiction._ "Oh god, why!"

"I trusted Jiraiya-sama because he never crossed the line, until that day we registered!" Hinata unveiled an evil smirk to her weapons master comrade, Tenten's expression also followed suit.

"Hinata has the upper hand in this situation, she literally _owns_ Jiraiya now. I just had my share of fun."

_

* * *

Flashback to the day of registration… _

"Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the committee, I like to thank you all for coming. Registration is now officially over. I offer the competitors my deepest gratitude and wish you all the best. Thank you again."

He walks over towards a black braided rope in the left corner of the room and pulls it roughly. A banner falls halfway between the ceiling and floor.

WELCOME TO THE 5TH ANNUAL SUPER VIRGIN GIRL TAG-TEAM TOURNAMENT

"NANI!" the kunoichis yelled as a death glare directed to the sick pervert who got then into this mess.

Tenten and Hinata return to the registration table. Hinata confronted the chairperson who was collecting the paperwork.

"Can we see our contract again?"

The man handed the paper over. "Here you are. But since you already signed it, you can't break it no matter what."

"What happens if we decided to change our mind?" Tenten asked.

"You should have thought about it before you signed, this tournament is also a lock in. If you chose to break the contract by forfeiting, running away, fighting with other competitors prior to a match, or refuse to put out, we'll label you as an A-rank criminal and we'll throw you into the Enkou City Penitentiary." He snatched the document out of Hinata's hands.

"You ladies have a good day. Thanks for filling out the PAY-PER-VIEW option. If you get beaten, you can still make some money by making a good impression in front of the camera. I'll be watching you." The chairman vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Get back here you-!" Tenten was red in the face with steam coming out of her double bun hairstyle. "What the hell do you mean _put out_!"

Hinata shuddered at the phrase as she gazed at her wedding band, recollecting about the extra fine print on the contract. _'Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for what I'm going to do.' _"Do you know what they want from us if we lose? I've never given myself to anyone else but my husband and I'm not going to start now. Tenten-chan, I don't want to go to prison for it either! "

"We're not going to jail, not if I could help it! Sure as hell, we're not going to lose!"

"You're right! We are going to win!" Hinata looked Tenten straight in the eye, then motioned them to the right corner. "However, I want to thank the man who brought us here. He did offer us good challenge after all."

Tenten understood exactly where this was going. They balled up their fist and gritted their teeth at the thought of getting close to that bastard. But then they took a deep breath and turned their cold expressions into a warm inviting smiles. Once they cooled down, they strolled towards their escort who was speaking to a gorgeous woman dressed in white.

Hinata rubbed his bicep gently to get his attention. When he turned to her, she fluttered her long lashes. "Excuse me Jiraiya-sama, may we please speak to you in private."

"Of course girls, just give me a minute."

Tenten gently placed her arm on his other bicep, using her exclusive sultry voice she pleaded. "Please, it's urgent."

The golden-eyed woman saw right through their little game, she wanted to play along also. "There's a sound proof room in the study, absolute privacy and no interruptions."

A grinned formed upon his lips from the anticipation. "Lead the way Rei-chan."

The entrants locked arms with Jiraiya as they followed Rei to the "silent room".

'_I'm the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive! It's the first time I don't have to pay for some 3 on 1 action.' _

* * *

Once they got to the door, Rei unlocked it and guided them inside. "I'm sorry that I can't join in on the fun, I have to greet more of the guest who just came in. I'll let the three of you out when you _release_ your _frustrations_." She walked herself out. 

**Lock. Click. **The competitors faced the lock door, their backs turned against Jiraiya.

"Is there something you girls wanted to tell me?" The bastard was still grinning.

Tenten replied seductively. "No, we wanna show you. Pull up a chair and keep your hands to the side."

Hinata followed suit. "If you don't touch, we don't touch."

A million and one lewd thoughts ran through the pervert's mind as he got seated.

'_I can't wait to get my mouth Tenten's luscious tits and experience Hinata's flexibility. _

_Most of all, I wonder who has the tightest entrance? Oh thank you God!'_

They immediately turned around, staring down the filthy-minded horn dog.

'_Uh-oh. I guess we're gonna play rough today, how did they know how I like it?'_

Hinata's Byakugan was activated, the veins pulsed as if they were breathing on their own,

flames of rage lit Tenten's eyes, she walked behind the chair pressing her perfect breasts behind his head as she tied his wrist together with chakra thread, she then moved lower to tie his ankles to the legs of the chair.

'_Bondage? How kinky!' _Pink throbbing hearts filled his eyes, grinning lecherously, drooling shamelessly.

The kunoichis sat themselves on his lap, Tenten rubbed his muscular shoulders as Hinata teased him, stroking his inner thigh her gentle chakra charged hands millimeters away from his now painful erection, creating a thrilling spark near his groin.

Jiraiya began to breathe heavily. "That feels nice."

Hinata grinned. "You like that don't you? How about this?" She pulled her hands away from his body and thrusted a sphere of chakra into his balls.

"OH GOD!" Ero-sennin convulsed from the strong tingle surging through his manhood.

They pulled themselves off of him heading towards the door, Tenten spun her kunai between her fingers. _'I never miss.' _She threw the knife towards her trapped prey, it spiraled as it flew across the room. Jiraiya was millimeters short of a second circumcision; the razor sharp blade landed right in between his legs, almost clipping the head of his package.

"AHHHHH!" Jiraiya screamed like bitch in a horror flick, tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

Tenten shot him with her death glare. "That's for getting us in this mess you sick muthafuckin' pervert!"

"I can't _believe_ you got us involved in this obscene tournament, I'm a _married_ woman! You're lucky your dealing with me, Naruto-kun would've blown your nuts into oblivion. But don't think that I let you off easy." Hinata deactivated her bloodline limit and then continued to speak her mind.

"As of now, your ass is mine. I _own_ you! That last chakra thrust I performed has made you absolutely impotent, I disabled all of the nerve endings in your groin. You are now sexually handicapped until we win this tournament. This leash of mine will keep you on your best behavior until we get back home. You better pray that we win, or else you'll be as limp as an overcooked noodle for the rest of your pathetic existence! "

Ero-sennin panicked upon hearing the word "impotent". Hinata's Juken seem to have damaged more than his sexual abilities, it knocked the _pause_ in him. His thighs quavered, warm liquid trickled down his leg creating a puddle of piss on the antique Persian rug.

**Click. **Rei unlocked the door and let herself in. "You're through already? My, my Jiraiya. Your stamina is getting sloppier with age. I guess I had my expectations too high."

Tenten and Hinata tried to hold back their laughter.

Rei gave the two a soft smirk. "You girls should get unpacked and settled. Dinner will be ready at 7:00. Good luck tomorrow, I'll be cheering for you."

_

* * *

Back to the round table… _

Tenten finished the story. "That's basically what happened. After that day, Hinata-chan and I pushed ourselves to make the top five, instead we took the number one spot."

Temari and Sakura applauded.

"Once again, congratulations." Sakura cheered. "Shit, I wish I was there when you made that dog piss on himself, I would have paid to see that! Without doubt I'm ordering the tournament on PPV when we get home."

Temari nodded. "Well done Hinata-chan. You really do live up to the Uzumaki name, absolutely unpredictable."

Curiosity took over the doctor. "So where is Jiraiya-sama now?"

"Don't know, don't care." Tenten replied.

"Tenten-chan." Hinata looked at her sternly.

Tenten snickered. "What? Like you gave a damn when you busted his balls with chakra. I thought we planned on leaving him FUBARed not erectly disabled."

Sakura marveled at the phrase. "What's FUBARed?"

The brunette looked at Sakura straight in the eye "Are you serious? That's how your victims look like after you use your super human strength. Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition."

Temari laughed. "Hahaha. I can't wait to tell Shikamaru about all of this."

Hinata continued to answer Sakura's other question. "Last time I heard, he was at brothel. He was probably checking to see if I was joking. It's absolutely useless, I can't understand why he's wasting his money."

After all of that was said, Kesshi tentatively came in with a tray full of appetizers and a stand to set it on. He then set the food on the lazy susan.

"Temari-san, here are your dangos and tea, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you, everything looks delicious. What's on the menu?"

"Okay, for your appetizers we have barbequed pork spareribs, tempura shrimp, chicken egg rolls, and a garden vegetable soup with mushrooms, spinach, and chestnuts. I know

for sure that one of the entrées is Sukiyaki but I'm not sure about the others. The main courses will be out in fifteen minutes, enjoy!"

"Thank you." The four replied.

They portioned the meal evenly, making sure that everyone had a hearty serving before they took a bite.

Sakura took a bite of the spareribs, "Mmmm. This is pretty good, it reminds me of the barbeque at Chouji's birthday party."

Hinata sipped her soup. "It doesn't feel the same without Ino here. We had a lot of fun that night."

Tenten finished wiping her mouth with the napkin. "Yeah, that reminds me. You had so much fun that you couldn't find your panties the next morning."

Temari almost choked on her tea, Sakura eyes bulged at the once demure Hinata. The two of them listened in to the upcoming story.

"Tenten-chan! How…d-did you know?"

"I was helping Ino clean up after the party and she noticed something hanging from the living room ceiling fan. Ino used a broom to get it down. Low and behold, it was a lacy navy blue tanga that Ino bought you for your bachelorette party. She still has it if you want to pick it up."

Thanks to her loving husband's out-going personality, Naruto helped Hinata find her own self confidence, allowing herself to speak and act freely, making her become the woman she is today.

"Thanks, I been looking for those everywhere. They're Naruto's favorite."

Tenten grinned at her blushing friend as the others were still appalled from what they just heard.

Temari broke the silence. "Sakura, how are Chouji and Ino these days?"

"They're doing great! I've never seen Ino happier. As of right now, they're on a mission with Asuma-sensei. Wait a minute? When did you find out about them being together?"

"Shikamaru told me the last time he was in Suna. Are those two still hush-hush about their affections or are they finally official?"

"It's official, Ino even has a butterfly tattoo on the small of her back."

"Cute. Did she ever tell you how Shikamaru found out about their relationship?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course. Shikamaru walked in on them kissing."

"They were doing more than just kissing." Temari then squinted her eyes shut for a brief moment. _'Oh, shit! did I say that out loud?'_

"Whaaaaaat!" Sakura's eye twitched at the last sentence. "Spill it Temari!"

"It's nothing really." Temari shook her head from side to side.

Hinata analyzed her facial expressions. "By the way that your eyes rolled, you looked to the upper left corner, recollecting a memory. Then they moved to the bottom right and then they shifted left. This lets me know that you are feeling guilty that you can't tell us what's on your mind. Most of all, vulnerable because you slipped up and can't get away without being interrogated."

Tenten also tried to pry. "Oh c'mon Temari! You can't put something like that on the table and then take it off . It's just us girls. Whatever you say stays in this room, a kunoichi's honor."

"It's not my story to tell."

"How about now?" Sakura used a trick that she learned from Yamato-taichou, she put on her "_Scary Face_". Her eyes demanded answers immediately, her face severely lacked proportionate shading.

Temari actually felt threatened by her terror filled eyes, staring her down. "Oh geez! What's wrong with your face?"

Sakura continued to "rule by fear", her glare intensified. Temari's lower back jerked and stiffened, the helpless blonde almost fell out of her chair.

"Okay stop, I'll talk! Remember, that you didn't hear it from me."

Sakura's expression returned to normal. "So, what really happened?" Everyone put down their chopsticks.

"Okay, here it goes. Shikamaru just came home from a mission. When he was walking home he caught up with Chouji and Ino. They offered him to take him out to dinner later on that night and he accepted. But before they went to the restaurant, Shika-kun wanted to shower and take a nap first. In the shower, he thought it over and decided to skip the nap and go straight to dinner. So then he stops by Chouji's place to hang out for a while."

_

* * *

That night at Chouji's apartment… _

'_Why does he always leave the door unlocked when he's home? One of these days he's going to get robbed.' _Shikamaru thought as he locked his friend's door.

"Chouji? Chouji? You home?"

"Oh yeah!"

He removed his sandals and placed them by the doorway. "Listen, I decided not to take that nap after all. I already know that your hungry, I'm ready to go if you are."

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

"Chouji, I was wondering where are we going tonight?"

"AHHHH! Hold on I gotta cramp!"

Worried, Shikamaru opened the bedroom door to check on his friend. "Hey man, are you alri-"

(Gags)

He forgot how to breathe and tried to turn away, but Shikamaru was paralyzed from astonishment. His entire body became rigid at the unexpected sight, he couldn't even shut his eyes even though he desperately wanted to.

Shikamaru witnessed a platinum blonde in mid-love; on top of his portly friend, riding him in a reverse cowgirl position, facing the door. Ino's full breast were cupped by Chouji's eager hands, the bed sheet was wrapped around her lower body.

"OH, CHOUJI! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! Ooohhhhh!"

She opened her ocean blue eyes to see Shikamaru at the open door. Ino laughed from the rapturous after glow of her orgasm and the ghost white "I want to die" facial expression on his face.

"Hahaha...Hey Shikamaru!"

Snapping back into reality, he slammed the door closed and walked away. Running his fingers through his ponytail, he paced around the living room in circles, debating whether or not if he just saw his former teammates in the middle of an erotic coupling.

Behind the closed door, although they should have been embarrassed, the couple laughed uncontrollably at what just happened. After the commotion subsided they kissed each other passionately before sharing a few final words.

"I guess I have to skip _dessert_ this time." Chouji sighed.

Ino whined. "Awww, that was the reason why I came over so early. Shikamaru said he was going to take a nap, I thought we had time. Oh well, I'll be in the shower getting ready. I need to redo hair."

"Okay, I'll be outside talking to him, keep the water running and I'll make it up to you." Chouji winked.

He gazed into her aquamarine eyes as she leaned in for a kiss. "I don't wanna get off." Ino slipped away from the still hard erection.

"C'mon. I'll make it up to you after dinner. You know that I can't do anything right on an empty stomach."

Ino waddled into the bathroom to wash herself off, Chouji got himself dress in a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He took a deep breath before he stepped out in to the living room. Shikamaru slouched on the two-seater couch, staring at the ceiling.

Chouji walked into the kitchen and rumbled through it. When he returned, he stood in front of Shikamaru with a bag of barbeque potato chips; in the other was a bottle of cold sake,

He handed it to the distraught man. "Here."

Shikamaru chugged the sake down like water. "Thanks, I needed that.

Chouji took a seat beside him, he opened his bag of chips and munched on them.

"Hey, I'm sorry that you found out the way that you did, we were going to tell you at the restaurant tonight. But what are you doing over here? I thought you said that you were going to take a nap?"

"I changed my mind, I thought it would be a waste of time taking a nap before dinner knowing that I'm going to fall asleep afterwards. But it's still your fault. I told you to lock your door, it prevents _unwanted_ guest from walking in."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that my life has been troublesome these days. I just been on so many missions this past year, I'm hardly ever home. I can't see Temari as much as I want to, it feels like my friends are slipping away, and that I'm missing out on life. If everything was just in one place and if I could keep in touch with everybody, that would make my life a little easier. "

"I'll always be here. That's not going to change."

"I know. Speaking of change, when did all of this happen?"

"I asked Ino out to dinner a few weeks after you left on a mission. We had a good time, and I asked her out again as a "date." After the third date, we kissed and decided to become more than friends. But don't mention it to anyone, you and Sakura are the only ones who know about this."

"What's with the secrecy?"

"When I picked up Ino for training, I got this whole lecture from Yamanaka-san about teammates "dating". How their emotions can affect teamwork, distract them from focusing on a mission, or going easy on each other during training. We're going to tell him how we feel about each other. Soon, very soon. I can't keep doing this anymore, the hiding, playing off the emotions, pretending it's not there. We can't take it anymore!"

Shikamaru had a blank expression on his face "Hmmm…"

Chouji crossed his arms as he stared at his best friend. "You know, I thought that you would be happy for me. I've always been supportive of you and Temari."

"Chouji, I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad that you found somebody. Most of all, I now have someone to talk to who understands how I feel. I'm kinda going through the same disapproval with Temari's brothers. As much as I love her, I'm tired of being told that our love is dangerous, a distraction that makes her weak. What they don't know is that loving her saved my life and there will be a day that I'm going to prove them wrong. Maybe someday you and Ino can do that for each other."

There were no words to respond to Shikamaru's last expression. Chouji just smiled in returned.

Shikamaru's curiosity took over. "So how was your first time?"

"Unexpected and fucking incredible! Ino wouldn't let me sleep all day, let alone eat. Well except for one thing."

The poor ANBU soldier involuntarily twitched, trying to get the mental image out of his head. _'Temari was right.'_

"Anyways, whenever she wants something she gets it. We were two days away from Konoha, Ino pulled a muscle in her leg, so we decided to camp out. It all started with an innocent massage and then it just escalated…"

"Into full blown sex?"

"Yeah." Akimichi proudly grinned and nodded.

* * *

Surprise! I made a revision. If you read this chapter before, I moved the last paragraph to chapter 10. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. 


	10. Confessions Pt 1 The 1st Time

If you already read chapter 9 I moved the last conversation to the beginning to chapter 10. I made an alternate ending to 9. I did this last minute arrangement because the ending sounded smoother. More comedic perversity on the way and other surprises!

Sorry if my update took longer than I had promised. Then again, I didn't think that many readers were into this story. If I rushed the job, it wouldn't have been the quality of writing that I had presented to you before.

Had to listen to Ludacris's _Splash Waterfalls Remix _to get my story straight.

_

* * *

Back to the round table…_

"That's all that Shikamaru told me. I was actually relieved because I thought I was going crazy for a while."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Here's a story I don't feel guilty telling you about. Remember how wasted we all got at Chouji's party."

"Yeah, because we all ate that Everclear injected watermelon that Naruto made." Hinata grinned.

"And that's the reason why you lost your panties." Sakura laughed.

"Never mind them Temari, please continue." Tenten commented.

"Anyways, I was looking for the restroom and when I found it, I wanted to go blind!"

Sakura asked, "What did you see?"

The listeners waited in anticipation for Temari to finish her story.

"Let's just say that Ino and Chouji have a bad habit of not locking doors. I'm surprised that Shikamaru didn't curl up in a ball and died when he walked in on them."

"OH NO! You too Temari-san?" Sakura had a horrified look on her face. The listeners all had saucer eyes.

"It gets worse. Shika-kun didn't see any parts, unfortunately I did."

Random "Oh Nos!", cringes and headshakes filled the room. "Yeah, it's true. At first I blamed it on the watermelon and the alcohol. Yet, there they were right before me. Ino was sitting on the bathroom counter as Chouji was on his knees, licking the chocolate buttercream frosting from his cake off of her "inner thigh" while his "goods" were out."

Screams of hysterical laughter resonated the dining room. Tenten finally caught her breath. "So what's Ino working with?"

Temari replied with a smirk. "Let's just say she's a very _lucky_ girl. Very luck indeed!" The kunoichis were laughing so hard, they couldn't breathe.

"I see that you ladies are having fun." Kesshi strolled in with a cart of entrees.

"We're having a great time Kesshi-san. Just catching up on some girl talk." Hinata chuckled. "So what's for lunch?"

Kesshi recited the menu as he cleared the plates and refilled the drinks. The server placed the food on the lazy susan. As the host, Kesshi served the kunoichis. The guest watched in awe how he delicately portioned the mouth-watering entrees evenly, as he served with a smile.

"Today, Ayako prepared Beef Sukiyaki, Green Tea Soba Noodle Salad, Yakitori, and Gyoza - Chinese potsticker dumplings. Let me know when you ready for dessert." He bows to them before he leaves the room.

"Thank you!"

* * *

After devouring the delicious meal, the girls were stuffed. Except for one.

"When was the last time you ate Hinata?" Temari was startled by her appetite. _'And I thought I was hungry.'_

The indigo-haired kunoichi politely slurped the last few threads of her soba noodles. "This morning, it would be a waste not to finish something this good. All of the running from earlier this afternoon made me hungry."

"You're appetite has grown since I saw you last, I didn't think someone as tiny as you could eat so much." The doctor commented.

Tenten took a sip of her hot tea. "If you were married to Naruto, you'll understand. The Uzumaki's have their ways of _burning off extra calories_."

"Care to elaborate Mrs. Uzumaki?" Sakura was intrigued as she gave a sly look to Hinata who smirked back at her.

"Not unless your willing to tell us more about Sasuke-kun's games."

"Is that a challenge?" Sakura's lips curled into the an elite Uchiha's pompous smirk.

Tenten knew exactly where this was going. "You girls up for a round of Confessions?"

"I'm in. What are we betting this time? We didn't have a chance to finish last time we attempted to play." Temari reminded the others.

Sakura fumed. "Damn Konohamaru! If that idiot didn't spike Lee-san's punch, we all wouldn't have been kicked out the beach house we rented. It's a good thing that we all chipped in on the insurance."

Hinata wondered. "Where was I during all of this?"

"Probably with Naruto getting more groceries." Tenten answered.

"Oh." Hinata concentrated hard trying to recollect the memory of her whereabouts. "Since I missed out, can you please tell me the rules of the game? Tenten-chan."

"Alright, the game we're going to play is Confessions. Before we play, you have to bet something that you can give to all of us such as a prize, chore, or favor. It's kind of like truth or dare, but you are only telling the truth. Each of us will ask a round of sexual-oriented questions and everyone answers. The one who ask the question answers last but gets to pick who answers first. Whoever has a better answer will get a point. Since there are an even number of players, there will be a tie breaker questions that will equal five points. Still wanna play Hinata-chan?"

"Of course! So Sakura-chan, what are you betting?"

"Well I don't have any cash on me to buy you all anything, but there is a new jutsu that I'm working on."

Tenten loved trying out new things. "Really? How is this one different from the others?"

"I went to a medical seminar in the Bird Country last week to research an effective but controversial jutsu. I've been so worried about Sasuke's health these days, I thought we could spend more time together outside of the hospital and some real quality time in the bedroom."

Hinata's interest heightened "What kind of jutsu is this?"

"It's called the Zenkai Seiteki no Jutsu (Sexual Healing Technique). You use your chakra to heal non-life threatening injuries without surgery by applying pressure to tenketsu, allowing your chakra to flow through his system to heal him."

Temari was skeptical. "Are you tell me all I have to do is get laid, and my man will be as good as new?"

"Basically, yes. But until I try it on Sasuke, I won't know that it works. I have to find a good position for aligning as many pressure points as possible."

Hinata smiled. "I could help you with that Sakura-chan."

"Is that right? How so?"

"I'll explain after we start playing. Tenten and I stopped by the _Pink Boutique_. The sales associate Reimi was kind enough to give me a parting gift to share with my other friends. You'll find out what's in my bag when the game is over."

"Hinata you're such a tease!" Tenten grinned. "Well I'm feeling kind of generous today. If I lose, I'll buy all of you girls a new welcome home outfit to wear for the guys when we get home. You're on your own if you want to get shoes and accessories, that's Ino's department. What are you willing to give Temari?"

"Actually, I need a favor. I need some help unpacking."

"Unpacking what exactly?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Temari reached under her yukata and pulled out the silver key and chain. "My stuff to my new house. Shikamaru asked me to move in, looks like we're going to be neighbors now."

The girls congratulated her with hugs, Temari was excited thinking about there new life in Konoha. "Let's get this game started! Who's going first?"

* * *

Sakura raised her hand. "I will. Hinata-chan, tell me about you first time."

Mrs. Uzumaki blushed a hint of pink. "Naruto-kun was so sweet and gentle at first. It was honorable of him to wait until the honeymoon, saying that he wanted to take me as his wife."

"Awww." Secretly the girls knew the real truth, Neji told Tenten, she then told the other girls. Hiashi threatened Naruto to keep it in his pants or else he'll cut off something that Kyuubi can't mend back together.

"But it doesn't mean we didn't work on our foreplay beforehand." Hinata smiled.

"You're so bad! Fill us in on the details." Sakura requested.

"We had our first time underwater at the Hot Springs Hotel. He went on for hours, after breakfast we did it again and again and again. We stayed an extra week because I couldn't walk home. He is too much for one woman to handle."

The girls wanted to hear more but they already got an answer. Sakura passed the question onto Temari.

The former sand-nin took a sip of her tea before she answered. "At first I didn't think the bum was capable of much, but he proved me wrong. Repeatedly. We were in my hotel room, discussing the upcoming Chuunin exam. The next thing I knew our clothes were on the floor and he was deep inside of me, telling me how he's been fantasizing about me for so long. I didn't believe that something like that could happen to me. I never understood the idea of desire, passion and romance before I met Shikamaru. As time went on, he promised me that it's only going to get better and it has!"

"That's so sweet." Tenten and the other smiled at Temari. She had a form of sadness in her eyes. Tenten assumed that she was missing Shikamaru.

"I guess it's my turn now. It was a sweltering humid summer when I walked Neji home after a late night mission. He then suggested that I should spend the night since it was so late and I took him up on his offer. Neji was going to sleep in the one of the other guest rooms, he gave up his bed for me to sleep in. After we said goodnight, I tried to sleep but it was just too hot. I took off all of my clothes because they were sticking to my skin afterwards I fell asleep, fantasizing about Neji."

_

* * *

Flashback to that night…_

_Tenten slept in the nude, wrapped around the fragrant bed sheet of Neji's. Within her deep sleep, she fantasized about him. His muscular body laying in between her legs, his white eyes clouded with lust, their fingers interlocking as he thrusted. _

The brunette spoke in her sleep. "Mmmm. Go deeper Neji, deeper."

Awake in the other room, the humid air kept Neji up. Sweat glistened off of his bare chest, sweat permeated his gray cotton boxers. He heard the moaning request from his teammate. "Tenten?" He got out of his bed to check on her, he entered his room and locked the door behind him. Neji was overwhelmed by the breathtaking sight.

The curves of Tenten's body could easily be made out underneath the thin sheet. Wavy, long brown locks were splayed across the pillows. Her body was writhing against the bed, her hand massaging her breast while the other continuously rubbed the moist sex in between her legs. _'Is she really sleeping?'_

Neji kneeled against the bed he softly spoke "Tenten, Tenten. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes remained closed, "Mmmm. I'm coming." She moaned.

Hyuuga was caught in between two hard decisions. Should he stay and watch or leave before she wakes up. It obviously wasn't the latter.

This was a first for him, he never witnessed the female orgasm in the making before. It pleased him to know that he was the cause of hers. The moaning grew louder as she arched her back higher. Not wanting to wake the rest of the light sleeping household, Neji placed his hand over Tenten's mouth.

That action startled the kunoichi, she grasped his wrist with her juice sodden hand, pinning Neji down, straddling him with her naked stature. Tenten's breast bounced and swayed over his face.

"Umm…Tenten?" Neji laid still looking up into her brown eyes.

After a few seconds of staring, Tenten realized that she didn't have any clothes on. Flushed with humiliation and anger, she said a few words that she didn't mean. "Get out!" She wrapped the linen sheet around herself as tears began to flow.

Her secret was out, she never told a soul. After so many years of denying herself the pleasure of dedicating her love to him, Neji had to find out by catching her loving herself, pretending her hands were his. He stood there watching her cry on his bed, Neji finally knew how she really felt about him. What she didn't know was that he felt the same.

* * *

"Are you deaf? Get ou-"

Neji pressed his lips onto hers, silencing her with a kiss. Tenten kept her eyes open and pulled away. "Why?"

"Because I want you. Show me. Show me how you like it." Sitting on the bed, he kissed her softly once more, and this time she kissed back, more deeply. Tenten closed her eyes, trusting the sincerity in his words.

"Mmmm." Neji moaned into her mouth, his tongue massaging hers. Tenten lightly bit his bottom lip, his hands wandered in between the valley of her breast. He then broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have an idea." Neji gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back in a minute."

When he returned, he had a cereal bowl piled high with ice. He set the bowl on the nightstand beside the bed. Neji pulled the cover away, exposing Tenten's picturesque body. "I want to play a game with you."

She motioned her eyes at the bowl of ice and then to his eyes. "What's the objective?"

Neji nibbled her earlobe, he whispered. "Not to scream." Inside of his mouth was a partially melted ice cube which he held between his teeth. The ice melted as it made contact with the hot skin of her neck. Cool drops of water dripped onto her pink erect nipples.

Tenten released a sharp gasp, she placed her hands over her mouth but Neji caught them.

"You can't use your hands either my love." He placed them over his still growing erection. She peeled off the boxers, releasing his member. Using her thumb, Tenten spread the pre-cum around the head. The secretion acted like a lube as she tighten her stroke, Neji placed his ice-chilled mouth over her nipples. The ice-fire sensation almost made her scream, she pulled away and bit into Neji's neck to suppress the stifling moan.

Neji took pleasure in the arousing pain that throbbed his neck. "If you don't want to lose this game, take advantage and use that mouth of yours."

Tenten grabbed an ice cube and allowed it to melt in her mouth as she chewed it. She retaliated on his previous actions. Down on all fours she lifted his cock and lightly tugged his balls with the other. Tenten examined his hardness awaiting her attention; with the tip of her tongue, she sensually licked from base to tip.

Using her lips, she engulfed the tip massaging the sensitive underside of the head. Occasionally dipping her head lower, letting it hit the back of her throat. She remembered a piece of advice Sakura gave her.

'_When his head is at the back of your throat, swallow repeatedly. This is a great technique that simulates the contractions of a female orgasm. Every once in a while, try humming. The vibrations stimulate the underside. It drives Sasuke-kun crazy when I do it. Maybe it could work for you.' _

Tenten complied with the doctor's recommendation, her eyes gazed into Neji's to see the results. His eyes watered as he choked on his upcoming moan. He involuntarily thrusted into her mouth running her locks through his hands. If there was anything that Neji couldn't tolerate, that would be losing control over a situation. He withdrew himself out of his lover's mouth.

* * *

Perplexity took over Tenten's lust glazed eyes. "I thought I was giving you what you wanted."

Neji panted. "You are, I just don't want to come just yet. A lady deserves to come first." He kissed her moist lips with a smile.

"Oh, Neji!" He loved to hear his name amongst her lips, he did his best to pace himself. The thought of spoiling the fun of the game would ruin the evening.

Neji leaned her into the pillows, he caressed her thighs open. Her love nectar coated the insides of her thigh, as well as created a wet spot that pooled on the bed.

"May I taste you?"

Tenten nodded in compliance, she peeked in between her legs, observing the tongue bath she was about to receive.

Neji's tongue utilized long, slow, strokes spiraling from her center and out. But taking care not to touch the clit, not yet. Tenten clawed at the mattress, holding back her pleasurable shriek, she refused to lose this game.

Without a forewarning, Neji tongue lashed the engorged bud as he penetrated her with his fingers. Tenten's ankles locked around his head, her hips thrashed into his mouth as her juices dripped relentlessly down his chin. Her chest heaved heavily as she gasped for air, beads of sweat ran down her temples. Neji liberated himself from her thigh bracing prison to the see the aftermath of his generosity.

He had to confirm her satisfaction. "Did you come?"

Tenten let out a breathy moan. "Do you have to ask?" She lifted herself onto his lap straddling him positioning his member at her opening.

Neji took a deep breath before he asked one last question. "Are you sure that you want to do this? This changes everything you know."

"You changed our fate when you came back into this room." Tenten lowered herself onto him, she was waiting for the pain but it never came, just a hot intense throb.

Only half way in, Neji whispered "Forgive me." He pushed down her hips as he thrusted up, the head of his cock rolled past her g-spot and slamming into her cervix.

The game was over, he let out a loud moan as he broke through the silken wet entry. "Ohhhhhh!" Tenten covered Neji's mouth with her kiss.

She pulled away to smile at him. "I take it that I'm the winner." The pain wasn't as distressing as she imagined it to be, yet it did take a moment for her to adjust to his girth.

Her instincts took over as her hips rocked against his, Neji moved with her in a steady rhythm. She wrapped her arms behind his neck, his tongue suckled and toyed with her breast. The sound of their love making became wetter with every penetration and withdrawal, sweat accumulated on their bodies, their breaths becoming heavier.

"I'm close Neji." After an hour and a half and three of her orgasms later, he too was at his limit, his paced quickened, wanting to hear her call his name again. Tenten panted, her sex was becoming tender and sore. She didn't care, it felt too good to stop.

Not wanting to wake the others, she held back the ear piercing cry in the back of her throat. "Neji!" His seed erupted from his loins, Tenten the felt liquid fire fill her up.

He collapsed on top of her as he began to soften inside. Tenten rested her head on his chest, they fell asleep in each others arms. They woke up the next morning to the sound of the abrupt opening of the lightweight paper and wood sliding door.

Hyuuga Hiashi sternly stared at his nephew and his "former" teammate tangled in the bed sheet.

"Oh God!" Tenten ducked behind the sheet a little too late.

"Uncle!" Neji put his forehead into the palm of his hand.

"Breakfast is on the table, hurry up before it gets cold." He then shut the door behind him. (Sighs) _'Like father, like son.' _The sound of his footsteps soften as he walked away from the room.

_

* * *

Back to the round table…_

Hinata turned pale. "You got caught by my father? I would have died if that happened to me!"

"Yeah, thankfully not in the act like someone else."

All eyes turned to Temari, but she was clever at getting the attention off of herself. "Sakura, it's your turn. Please remind us, you're the first of the Konoha girls to lose it first."

All eyes were on the pink-haired woman who was sporting a proud grin.

"New Years Eve, a year later after Sasuke came back. We carried Naruto home since he had one too many sake bombs to walk straight. Afterwards, Sasuke walked me to the Uchiha Manor because I locked myself out of my apartment. We were talking on the sofa discussing New Years resolutions. He said that he couldn't find me when it struck midnight and that he missed out on his kiss. I told him that it wasn't too late. We started making out on the couch, our clothes were discarded down the hallway. Then somehow ended up in his bedroom. We've been together ever since."

"Awww." The kunoichis mewed.

Sakura spoke up. "Now, now. Let's not forget that this is a competition. This round goes to Temari! For deflowering Shikamaru at such a young age."

"Thanks! I think. Alright the next question." Temari thought for a second. "Okay I got it! Tenten, what's you favorite position?"

"That's such an easy question. I love it from behind. Especially when Neji pulls my hair back when he's thrusting, that sends me over the edge every time."

Temari passed the question on. "What's yours Hinata?

For the moment, Hinata wished that she didn't know that much about her cousin. "Naruto-kun and I like standing, up against the wall. He gets his best ideas from there."

"Hmmm." Temari wondered. _'What kind of ideas?' "_Sakura, How about you?"

"I'm a good old missionary girl, but I have other countless ways of keeping my man happy. How does Shikamaru like it?"

"I'm a rough rider, I'll be damned if I let Shika have all of the fun."

The girls laughed at that last comment. "Maybe I could get you a Stetson hat while were here." Tenten offered.

"That would be nice, this round goes to you Tenten. You earned it after Hyuuga Hiashi walked in on you and Neji."

The hilarity filled the room as Tenten tried to conjure up the next question. "Listen up, here's the question. Where is the craziest place you had sex? Sakura you're up!"

* * *

The questions are getting more heated. Are these kunoichis ready for them? Until next time, who's up next on my Citrus List? Keep reading to find out. 


	11. Confessions Pt 2 Are you Crazy?

It is really hard to write lemons you know that? Even though we all know the contents of one, you always have to keep it different from the last one you wrote, by changing the characters, scene, mood and approach. Keep it rich in details to allow the reader to visualize your ideas of _lovemaking_.

Currently listening to **Wilber Pan - Bu De Bu Ai (Gotta Love You) **

It's a really sweet love song (C-Pop), Look it up sometime.

* * *

Well Dr. Haruno, what kind of medic are you? We all read that tasty piece of advice you suggested Tenten to try and studying the controversial Zenkai Seiteki no Jutsu. What have you and Sasuke been doing behind closed doors? Now the question of the hour is on you. 

"_Where is the craziest place you had sex? Sakura you're up!" _

Tenten just presented the question. All eyes were on the doctor, who was drumming her fingers against the table top, summoning up the memory of another unforgettable night.

Sweat collected under her collar, as the flashbacks ran through her mind.

'_Sasuke!' _Her tongue licked the bottom of her lip as she nodded.

"Sakura! Stop creaming in your panties and tell us already!" Patience was one of the virtues she lacked, Temari ordered for a story.

The doctor giggled. "Relax Temari, I'm ready. Sorry about that, I was caught up in the moment. "

"Then get on with it girl." The blonde secretly thought, _'It can't be as good as mine.'_

"Remember a while back when Kiba threw a "Father's Day" celebration for Akamaru, congratulating the dog on his first litter?"

"Yeah?" Hinata replied. "What about it?"

"I was in the basement of the Inuzuka house getting some more beer to bring upstairs and Sasuke was down there playing pool. He asked me to play against him but he had other ideas."

Tenten's eyes widened, her mouth was gaped open. "_NO_, you didn't?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Hell yeah we did! Six longnecks and a double Scotch later, me and Sasuke on Inuzuka Kiba's brand new billiard table."

The kunoichis broke into laughter. Temari gave the doctor a high five.

"How long were you two going at it before someone realized you were gone?" Hinata marveled.

"Maybe about twenty minutes. That was some of the best sex I ever had without a bed. Damn! Sasuke _knows _how to use his cue and I still don't know how to play." Sakura was giddy with glee.

Temari spoke up. "That was good one, who came down looking for you?"

Her smile was bright enough to light the room. "Kiba. He was wondering what was taking so long to get the beer. Sasuke said that he was out and that we were just headed out for a beer run. After we replaced the six pack that we finished, our tutorial continued elsewhere. There it is Tenten, who's next?"

Tenten's eyes wandered to Temari and Hinata, then back again. "Hinata, your six month wedding anniversary is coming up next week. What crazy ideas do you have planned?"

Hinata rolled her eyes reminiscing about the last time Naruto made love to her, she shifted in her seat crossing her leg over the other. _'Uzumaki Naruto. Wet, wild, untamed.'_

"I-I… didn't plan anything special, we never do. He just makes incredible things happen. Hehe."

Her signature blush colored her cheeks. "The craziest place we did it was on the _ceiling_ of the ANBU lodging quarters."

Another jaw-dropping moment for the kunoichis, their minds were captivated as the shot questions at the newlywed.

"Say What!"

"How'd that happen?"

"The ceiling? How did you get up there?"

Hinata glowed, _'Looks like I'm going to win this one.' _"Chakra is the greatest gift that we are endowed with. When it is harnessed, the possibilities are endless."

_

* * *

Flashback to their last night together… _

_Naruto couldn't stand another lonely night without Hinata, he didn't know when he would be able to return. Team Nara was planning to leave tomorrow to the River Country. His wife was the only thought on his mind. As time went on, their love became more intense. There wasn't a day that he didn't tell Hinata how much he loved her._

Naruto stared at the night sky, making a wish on _their_ lucky star. _'I wish for one more night to have you here me.' _

**Knock. Knock. **"Get to bed Uzumaki, we're leaving before sunrise." Shikamaru informed.

"Night, Nara." Naruto followed his commanders orders. He climbed into the sheets of his bed, placing his hands behind his head. Looking at the ceiling, he let his mind doze off. His muscles relaxed as he inhaled the fresh air deeply.

**Knock. Knock. **His senses snapped into place. **Knock. Knock. **"Hey, I'm trying to get some sleep here." **Knock. Knock. **"What do you want?" **Knock. Knock. **"Give me a second I'm coming!"

Annoyed with the constant knocking, Naruto threw the sheets off of him. **Knock. Knock. **This bare feet stomped on the hardwood floor. He twisted the knob and pulled the door open. A figure dressed in a black cloak with a red and white mask stood in the doorway.

"What do you need?"

The mysterious entity entered and locked the door behind itself. A soft feminine voice replied. "_You_."

Leaning against the door, the individual pulled the hood off unveiling a long indigo mane, a hand removed the mask. Short bangs covered her forehead, silver orbs gazed into his cerulean ones. Her lips curved into a lovely smile.

"H-hinata-chan? How did you get-"

She placed a finger over his lips. "Shhh. You talk too much Naruto-kun." She disrobed herself, underneath the cloak was a black lace V-neck camisole with matching boy shorts; revealing a eyeful of cleavage and the cheeks of her bottom.

Standing two feet away, Naruto motioned his eyes up and down at his stunningly beautiful wife. Her white peach and sandalwood perfume was intoxicating. His heart pounded in his chest, sending the blood flow below the waistband of his boxers. Hinata gestured a come hither signal with her finger.

He reached his hand toward her cheek. "I must be dreaming." Before the tips of his fingers touched her face, Hinata wrapped her left leg around the right side of his hip, pulling Naruto between her legs. Now face to face, their lips were a few inches a part.

She licked her lips. "If you were dreaming, you wouldn't be able to feel this." Hinata lifted his left hand, and balled up all of this digits except his index finger. She kissed the tip of it, then allowed it to pass through her wet lips, engulfing it in its entirely. Hinata did not break the attentive eye contact. Bobbing her head in a back and forth motion, sucking the digit so hard the insides of her cheek touched.

Naruto gasped for air. "Whoa!"

She pulled the finger away from her mouth. **(Pop!)**

"There's more where that came from, if you want it." Hinata was always aware of what she wanted in the past. Before Naruto became officially hers, she kept her desires well guarded. But now as his wife, she played out her fantasies more frequently, creating a new scenario for every occasion.

* * *

The speechless blonde leaned into her body, he ushered her right thigh to wrap around his left hip, hoisting Hinata up against the wall. Her fingers ran through his yellow spikes, Naruto eagerly kissed her petal soft lips. "Uzumaki Hinata, you're a dream come true." 

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun."

"And I love you." Every kiss that they shared always felt like the first time. The unforgettable allover tingling sensation caused him to shake inside even though the world was at a standstill.

They continued their lip locking as he shifted his right knee against the door to support her weight. Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders. His thumbs trailed her collarbone, sliding off the straps of her camisole, exposing more of her flesh that he fervently wanted to handle.

Hinata freed her arms out of the constricting holds of her garment. Naruto ran his finger tips between the orbs of her breasts, sliding the top down to her waist. He broke the kiss to visualize her, exhibiting the upper half of her voluptuous form. Uzumaki let the breathtaking impression burn into his memory, this could be the _last_ time that he'll be able to hold his lover.

Resting his head against Hinata, he placed gentle kisses on her sensitive spot of collarbone, holding her close, Naruto whispered. "Don't let me go, stay with me."

Drops of moisture dripped and rolled onto her chest. _'Tears. Why is he crying?' _

Hinata guided him to a reassuring kiss, the tears stopped flowing soon after.

"I'm not going anywhere, that's why I'm here."

Naruto's kisses became more passionate, fervor. She was his paradise, the only place that he wanted to be. He ran the palms of his hands down the sides of her waist, slipping his thumbs between her soft skin and the elastic lacy panties. One arm encircling his neck, Hinata pulled the sandals off of her feet, dropping them to the ground. Holding onto his shoulders, she balanced herself to place her feet on the ground. Naruto glided the barriers off of her physique before removing his own.

Now on his knees, he puckered his lips, blowing through the trimmed curls of her mound. Hinata smiled, relishing in the playful, cool, tickling breeze against her skin. She allowed him to access her pleasure center by parting her legs for him in a vertical split. Naruto's mouth watered at the impressive sight, he slithered a finger down her sopping wet slit.

Hinata was all his tonight, and he was going to commemorate it, with the tip of his tongue.

He signed the characters of his name all over her labia **うずまきナルト**(Uzumaki Naruto). After every other character, he plunged his tongue deep inside of his loving wife.

He felt the pulses of her orgasm through the length of tongue as he continued to whorl it rapidly.

"OH GOD, NARUTO!" Hinata's hips bucked fiercely, she came so hard that she would have lost her balance if he didn't use his chakra to affix her to the door. After placing a final kiss upon her clit, Naruto licked off the remaining love honey off of his lips. Hinata placed her left leg down, falling into his arms panting heavily. Naruto cradled her while kneeling on the floor.

Hinata was in absolute bliss. "Hehehe. That was new. I didn't think you could misspell your own name."

Naruto flashed her a luminous smile, "I did? Hmm… You know what that means?"

"What would that be?"

"I have to do it again until I get it right!" He nuzzled in to the nape of her neck, playfully nibbling away.

Hinata squealed. "Ahhhh! Naruto-kun that tickles!" She kissed him back mischievously as he picked her up bridal style, putting her back on her feet, leaning her up against the wall.

"I wanna try something else." Naruto stroked his erection against her thigh, anxiously waiting for her to invite him in.

* * *

The loving wife divided her legs once more, pulling him to her. Naruto leisurely sank into her folds, they moaned in unison until he hit rock bottom. He kissed her sweet lips a moment longer, allowing Hinata to acclimatize to his full length. 

Naruto patiently waited for the signal to resume, Hinata nodded with a consensual smile.

He proceeded to grind into her hips slowly, her hips followed suit, matching his.

Hinata spoke up. "Don't be so gentle, I'm ready for you." Naruto's body was now surrounded by both of her toned legs, she needed to feel the vehemence of his full potential.

Naruto gripped the cheeks of her ass as he thrusted. _Harder. Faster. Deeper. _

Hinata threw her head back, her brilliant white eyes began to lose focus. Her upcoming orgasm was overwhelming. She let out rewarding cry, that motivated him to give her his all. "Motto, motto, MOTTO!" (_more, more, more_). The nails of her fingers raked his back.

That gratifying phrase was music to his ears, Naruto's untamed drive brought Hinata a cascade of orgasms, hitting her hard, one after the next. Her stature quaked beneath him, she began to feel light-headed from the chemical rush. When her vision came back into focus, she was staring directly down at the hardwood floor. Hinata's bird's eye view of the ground cause her to panic.

"N-Naruto, we're going to fall!" She firmly latched herself to him.

"Hahaha. Relax Hinata, I got you." He tranquilized her with kisses. "I'd never let you fall. I'm using my chakra to hold us up."

She put her faith in him like always, the tension in her body alleviated, her fingers intertwined with his. Hinata's delicate tongue licked the rim of his ear.

"Prove it to me, _again_."

Throughout the night, they changed into various positions, continuing to defy gravity until the Hinata hit the point of absolute exhaustion. The sun began to peek over the horizon. Naruto awoke alone in his bed, with his black and white nightcap on. He reached his hands over his head, stretching his arms and back.

'_That was an awesome dream, it felt so real.'_

**Knock. Knock. **

"Yeah!" The door opened, Sasuke let himself in; dressed in full uniform, his white and sapphire mask rested at the top of his head.

"Morning dobe. I figured that you would be still be asleep, breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Uchiha took a whiff of the room. "What is that smell?"

Puzzled, Uzumaki asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It smells like sex in here. Did you fuck one of your Kage Bunshins last night?"

Mortified by the axiom, Naruto retaliated with an insult that got under Uchiha's skin. "Get out of my room _minute man_! I don't have time to put up with your shit first thing in the morning!"

Sasuke smirked, "There is nothing wrong with my stamina, Sakura just can't take it. You really need to lighten up, I was just messing with you." He bent down to pick up an item off the floor and tossed it to the foot of Naruto's bed, the still _damp_ black lace boy shorts.

Sasuke let himself out, then paused at the doorway to say a last few words. "Consider yourself lucky, not too many wives would put in the effort to past sneak past ANBU guards just to say goodbye. I'll see you downstairs."

Naruto was enthralled as he stroked the lace between his finger tips. _'I wasn't dreaming after all.'_

_

* * *

Back to the round table…_

"Before I fell asleep, Naruto explained to me why he gets so wild whenever we're alone. He told me that he makes love to me as if it was his last day on earth, he didn't want to die without letting me know how much he has to give me. That's the reason why he wanted to marry me so soon."

The girls were moved speechless.

Even though she was with Sasuke, Sakura secretly wished that he was openly amorous more often.

"Wow. After all of these years I never knew that Naruto was such a romantic."

Temari was impressed with Naruto abilities. "I still can't believe that he orally signed his name into you. I can't get Shikamaru to finish the alphabet."

Tenten laughed at the comment. "Hinata, so far you're in the lead. You're next Temari, what do you have to bring to the table?"

"That's exactly it, but it just wasn't any table. Gaara would _kill_ Shika if he found out."

Temari bit the bottom of her lip recollecting about that one late evening. She sipped her glass of ice cold water through straw, quenching her thirst of that insanely thrilling night.

"Before my brothers went out of town for a meeting, Gaara asked me to assign missions while he was away. Shikamaru was visiting Suna to keep me company. He stopped by the office to check up on me, then he started teasing me by starting to nibble on my neck."

Temari grinned at the others. "He then push all of my mission documents off the desk and had his way with me. That's right ladies, we fucked on the Kazekage's desk." She held up two fingers. "_Twice_!"

The dining room was in an uproar with shrieking laughter.

Temari filled that others in. "That was the best sex I ever had, _so far_."

"Gimme some!" Tenten complimented Temari by giving her a high five.

Sakura replied to the situation. "Forget this, I'm not going to win this round! I'll get my points with Hinata's question."

Hinata reminded the others. "This round isn't over yet, our interrogator hasn't shared her story yet."

* * *

Discouraged, Tenten shook her head form side to side. "So far we got two tables and the ceiling. I don't know if I could beat your forbidden choice of play ground Temari. Hinata, your experience was beyond words. Sakura, I didn't think you had it in you. "

The other kunoichis encouraged her to finish the round. "The most outlandish place Neji and I hooked up was in K.P.L."

Sakura knew this place all too well. "You gotta be shitting me! How did you manage to stay quiet?"

Tenten flaunted a confident smile. "After so much _strenuous_ training holding back screams in the Hyuuga Manor, Neji and I are pretty good at coming silently."

"K.P.L? Where's that?" Temari pondered.

Hinata grinned as she answered the blonde's question. "K.P.L., _Konoha Public Library_."

Temari's eyes widened, her mouth gaped. "Damn Tenten! And I thought I was a risk-taker. Give us the details!"

The brunette was more than happy to share. "I was in the library stressed out of my mind studying for the upcoming Jounin exams. When I got up to get another book that I needed, a hand pulled me into a dark corner. In between the bookshelves, Neji _alleviated _all of my frustrations. He kept his Byakugan activated to keep a look out and to hit a couple of my tenketsus to keep me relaxed and over stimulated. I came every time he touched me."

The kunoichis savored in the glow of their flashbacks. The moment soon passed as Tenten broke the silence.

"After all of the consideration, Hinata, you own this round. Sneaking past ANBU guards, black lace panties, and having sex on the ceiling was a definite shocker."

The others smirked in agreement.

Hinata modestly accepted her point for this round. "Thank you, Tenten."

Mrs. Uzumaki timidly asked the next question. "I was wondering if I was alone on this one. Do your lovers have any kinky games or fetishes that you play together?"

Hinata's eyes decided who was going first. "Temari-san, do you care to share?"

An energetic light brightened her eyes. "I'm more than ready to confess. It all started back in Konoha…"

* * *

Yosh! I finished another chapter. It took me so long to get inspired to write a NaruHina lemon. Ch.3 was a surprise, 10 was unexpected, and this 1 was romantic. Now for something most of you have been waiting for… SasuSaku action!

Next time-Confessions Part.3 Who will win?


	12. Confessions Pt 3 Kinks, Games, & Chains

I've been checking out my stats and reading over my reviews, I'm happy to know that you all are enjoying my fic but I noticed that there are more hits than reviews. People only read the lemons and leave. I hate that! Oh well, Time for some SasuSaku Action! I got really elaborate with this one.

Currently listening to **112 - Anywhere **(Put this song on and leave it on repeat, it makes the story sound hotter. Trust me I play music all the time when I write.)

* * *

This is the last round of Confessions. Let's have a recap on our winners shall we. 

_(Temari) _Round 1 - First Time

_(Tenten) _Round 2 - Favorite Position

_(Hinata)_ Round 3 - Craziest Place

Round 4 is open to anybody, there is also a five point tie-breaker question if the situation arises. Who will win?

_Mrs. Uzumaki timidly asked the next question. "I was wondering if I was alone on this one. Do your lovers have any kinky games or fetishes that you play together?"_

_Hinata's eyes decided who was going first. "Temari-san, do you care to share?"_

An energetic light brightened her eyes. "I'm more than ready to confess. It all started back in Konoha. Shikamaru and I just finished dinner, waiting for our dessert. Throughout the whole night, he couldn't keep his hands off me. He was in for a real surprised when he discovered I wasn't wearing any panties."

Sakura's eyes directed to the narrator. "I never thought that you were the type of girl to go commando."

A smile adorned Temari's face. "Ever since that night, I can't see the logic in putting them on if Shika's gonna take them off anyway."

The others giggled in response. "Back to the story, sometimes Shikamaru uses his Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu 'Shadow Neck Bind Technique.' But instead of a hand, he shapes it into a _thick, long_ replica of '_himself_.'"

Hinata fanned herself with both hands to cool off. "Does it feel any different?"

"Not at all, it feels just like the real deal. This is my confession, Shikamaru and I are exhibitionist. We'll do it anytime, anywhere if we're in the mood; with or without the shadow jutsus."

The girls cheered on Temari, giving her high fives and smiles. "Top that ladies! Who's the next confessor Hinata?"

Her pearl white eyes debated on the next conversationalist. "How about you Sakura? You ready?"

* * *

The rose-haired confessor licked her lips and nodded in reply. "My confession is that Sasuke and I participate in role playing games and we're real serious players. Costumes, props and all. It's good practice for espionage missions." 

Temari was amazed. "Costumes?"

Tenten nodded in response. "Oh yeah! She has a whole closet full. Sakura also helped me pick out a very sexy welcome home outfit. Neji drools every time I put it on and take it off. I even gave Sasuke a nosebleed when he saw it."

"Ehhhh?" Temari and Hinata questioned in unison.

Sakura sported a proud grin. "Damn I'm good! It's a long story, we'll tell you about it when we get home."

"So what are his favorite outfits?" Hinata curiously asked.

"His top favorites are the _Naughty Nurse_, the _Good Cop_, and the _Ms. Behavior _schoolgirl uniform. Tenten if I win, you're definitely getting me a new costume."

"It would be a pleasure. So how did all of this get started?"

"The first time that we played, I initiated it. He just came home from a mission, having a drink at the bar. I pretended that I didn't know who he was. This was how the conversation went."

_Flashback to that night in the bar…_

_Dressed in a mint green mini dress, a seductress captured every man's eye except for one. The man she desired most was just swallowing the last bit of froth out of his beer mug. _

_She approached him, whispering in his ear. "Hi there sexy. My man is out on a mission. Wanna keep me warm tonight?"_

_Uchiha gave the seductress a sly smirk, recognizing the mischievous playfulness in her voice. "Humph. I gotta good girl waiting at home for me."_

"_Do you have any idea how much fun bad girls are? I could do things to you that she won't. Bet that she can't deep throat like I can. We can pull an all-nighter if you wanna play."_

"I had him in my sheets in no time at all. He hardly slept a wink that night."

_The sun began to ascend over the horizon, Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's muscular chest, his fingers ran over her pink tousled tresses. _

"_You know how to live up to your promises. "_

"_Which ones?"_

"_Remember a while back, right before I left Konoha? You said that you would do anything to keep me happy and make everyday fun if I stayed."_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Yeah, what about it?"_

"_I haven't had this much fun in years. It good to come home to someone who wants you."_

"_Sasuke."_

_He sincerely smiled back at her. "I already know, I love you too."_

_

* * *

Back to the round table… _

"That night doesn't even compare to the last time we were together. I just can't _wait _for him to come home!" Sakura continued to speak of another hotter incident.

_Flashback to that one last game…_

_Dr. Sakura Haruno was inside an exam room filling out her last patient's diagnostic report. Her eyes suddenly directed to the doorknob, she just saw it move very slightly. She felt another presence in the room, her eyes frantically searched but found nothing. Sakura returned to the paperwork at hand. _

_Once she had her back turned, a strong force snuck up her backside, tugging her hands behind her, the clipboard dropped onto the floor. _

"Dr. Haruno, you're under arrest."

**CLIIIIIICK! **A set of chakra-proof handcuffs tightened around her wrist.

"W-What for? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You have the right to remain silent, but I prefer to hear you scream."

Sakura identified the smooth, tantalizing voice that heightened her arousal, she looked over her shoulder to face the accuser. "Sasu-"

The law enforcer aggressively pressed his lips onto hers, Sasuke's tongue invaded the criminal's mouth and she loved every second of it. He grinded his pelvis against her shapely bottom as she bit his bottom lip.

Sakura teasingly pulled away. "Under what charges?"

"For loving me, you're sentenced to be mine for a lifetime."

Sasuke's mouth nipped at the tender nape of her neck as his hands cupped the cheeks of her ass, his thumbs lightly stroking her clit through the thin layer of her pink satin panties. Sakura gasped from the ecstatic sensation, her tongue slid across her bottom lip.

"Mmmm. Sasuke-kun!"

The notorious arrogant smirk surfaced to his lips, his left hand trailed from the curve of hip to her supple awaiting breast. "Do not address me so informally Dr. Haruno."

Sakura innocently fluttered her long, lush lashes. "Of course not, Officer Uchiha."

Sasuke tactfully slipped a finger in between her moist folds, applying just the right amount of pressure on the lump of her G-spot.

Shivers ran down her spine, her knees gave way. "Uhhhh!"

Sasuke huskily whispered in her ear, to remind her of his status. "It's _Captain Uchiha_! I just got promoted."

A lustful fire burned in the doctor's jade green eyes. "Anything you say, _Captain_."

Captain Uchiha fell out of character by snickering. "Hahaha. I'm sorry."

"Awww. Next time don't pick such a ridiculous name for yourself. You killed the moment! How are we suppose to finish this game if you can't stay in character, huh?"

Sakura grasped the actor's hand pulling herself away from his slick finger. She readjusted her short khaki skirt, smoothening out the wrinkles. She turned to face the arresting officer, who was clad in full ANBU uniform.

"I have twelve minutes before my break is over. Get me out of these cuffs, I have this diagnostic report to finish. We'll finish this when I get home."

He put on a disappointed pout as he interrogated her. "You've been working through your lunch breaks again haven't you? Is that why you've been so tired these days?"

"My patients need me."

He pulled her hips towards his. "Dammit, I need you! This is my last chance to say goodbye. I'm leaving in a hour, once Neji finishes his check up. "

Sakura held her head down, staring at his now softening erection, the stern look in his eyes softened, wondering what thoughts were running through her mind.

Sasuke had a way of demanding attention without asking for it. "Look at me." He lifted her chin up to gaze into her sparkling green eyes, then placed a kiss on her sweet tasting lips.

"We'll be playing _different _roles when I get back." With a key in hand, he reached around to release her from the cuffs.

Dr. Haruno had other things in mind before his departure. "Leave them on."

"Huh?"

Sakura dropped to her knees, she ran her tongue up the full length of his zipper. Her teeth clasped onto the slider, the teeth of the zipper separated as she smoothly pulled in a downward motion.

Using her _superior longitudinal muscle_, the width of her tongue licked the exposed shaft peeking through his boxers. His thighs shuddered in response, Sasuke stared into her alluring eyes. He knew better not to protest, his hand pulled his member out into the open, taking pleasure in the humidity of her breath. Sakura moistened her lips, she placed wet kisses from tip to base.

* * *

"S-sakura, you don't-" 

"Silence Captain. You don't come into a doctor's office without getting a check up. Now drop your pants so that I could _examine _you thoroughly."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he obeyed the doctor's order. "Yes, Doctor." His pants and boxers ruffled at his ankles, waiting in anticipation of her next action.

Sakura had a prime view of his lower anatomy. His erection sprung back to life, the sensitive, swollen scrotum swayed before her eyes, full and heavy with cum. She applied her beneficial medical knowledge not only to save lives but to pleasure her one and only. Her long, skillful tongue rolled and swirled over his testicles; soft moist lips lightly tugging them into her warm, wet, inviting mouth, giving his sac a shiny coat of saliva.

Uchiha began to pant heavily, biting his knuckles. The visual below him was heavenly itself; as for the feeling, was pure ecstasy. The sensation of her ministration left him speechless, each lick brought him closer to climax.

Yet, Dr. Haruno just got started. "I want you in my mouth."

The soldier complied to her request, guiding himself in. Sakura pressed her lips firmly closed, simulating her own tight entrance. The resistance gave way as he lunged forward, inching his way into the orifice. The head of his cock landed in the back of her throat, Sasuke's trimmed dark curls tickled her nose.

The doctor readjusted the position of her jaw, swallowing the last half inch of his shaft. Her lover was completely imprisoned by her deep throat technique. She continually swallowed, massaging the head with the back of her throat. Her tongue wiggled from side to side simultaneously stroking the shaft.

She never failed to please him, her oral examination brought him to his knees. If Sakura had this strong of an effect on him now, imagine what it would be like once she stated to move her head. She slowly withdrew her mouth stopping at his head, then sliding back down the shaft again. Her suction was blissful, the insides of her cheeks enveloped him perfectly.

Sasuke began to pump her mouth in a steady rhythm. "Sakura."

Wet slurps and smacks echoed off the walls of the room. She felt the veins of his cock pulsated in her mouth, causing her to moan into him. The humming vibrations shook Sasuke to the core.

He entangled his hands into her silken tresses, thrusting harder into her mouth. Sakura wanted to endure this a longer but she was on a limited timeframe. She opened the back of her throat, swallowing at his head mimicking her orgasm as if he was inside of her.

"Uhhhhhh!" Uchiha grunted has his climax washed over him, struggling to breathe, his eyes widened. He came, but he didn't fulfill his release as expected.

Dr. Haruno pulled her slick lips away from her patient, flashing him a coy smirk. "What makes you think that I'm through?"

"What did you do to me?"

"I could make you come as many times as I want, without you ejaculating. I charged my tongue with chakra to redistribute sensations to other nerves in your body, proving that I could have my way with you with my hands tied behind my back." Sakura then tossed her pink satin string bikini panties on his lap.

* * *

Sasuke stared her down with his bedroom eyes, his fingers ran down the soaked center of the garment. "When did you take these off?" 

"Does it matter?" Sakura stood up, positioning her figure over his face in a reverse manner to settle into the perfect 69 position. The lips of her sex were pink, puffy, and pending his touch.

"Why don't you give me a farewell kiss on these lips."

In bed, he was usually the dominant one. But this was her turf, her rules; and he was more than delighted to oblige. How could he refuse?

Sakura's sex hovered over Uchiha's face as hands guided her to his tongue. She was now comfortably seated, the zipper of her navy blue top was undone enthusiastically by his hands which were now unfastening the front clasp of her coordinating bra. Sakura's breast filled his hands with supple round flesh. Sasuke's lips attentively kissed and sucked her center, his expert tongue darted and swirl in a whirlpool-like motion.

'_At least Orochimaru's tutorials were beneficial in more ways than one.' _She softly cooed. "Sasuke, slow down."

Uchiha didn't want to ruin this last moment with her, he was going to finish what he started. "Uh-uh, not until I get you scream my name, _Dr. Haruno_."

His tongue teasingly encircled her clit. Sakura swallowed hard, forcing herself not to scream, afraid that someone might intrude on their erotic coupling.

"Is that door locked?"

"Yes."

"Good." She slid down the rippled muscles of his torso, resting her head against his lap. Sakura once again took a mouthful of his cock, to _undo _her previous work. Her head bobbed up and down in a fluid motion.

"Mmmmm!" A sudden jolt spread from his groin to every muscle in his body, causing his already sensitivity physique to increase five fold.

Sakura withdrew to speak. "Stop fighting it and let it happen."

He put in his best effort to control his upcoming orgasm, solely focusing on hers. Every kiss that Sasuke placed caused her entrance to tighten. Her clit protruded out of the hood; he performed slow, long licks from the nub to the core. Captain Uchiha then rolled and twisted his tongue from the inside out.

Sakura sucked harder in response, using his manhood to pacify her upcoming scream. There was only so much she could take.

She released the suction from her mouth, **POP! **

"Ride me!" The Doctor commanded.

The Captain reached for the keys that was in his pants pocket, readily unlocking the constricting handcuffs. He massaged the blood flow back into her wrist. Sakura got on all fours, holding herself up with her forearms.

Sasuke lifted the khaki skirt and folded it over her hips. He parted the vertical smile with his right middle and index fingers as he lined himself up with his left hand. He tauntingly rubbed the head against her clit.

The Doctor moaned out. "Sasuke!"

He murmured in her ear. "What's my name?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to face him. "Uchiha. Captain Uchiha." She impaled herself onto him. "Ahhhhhh!"

The sudden motion caught him off guard. "Oh God!"

"Hehe. Not quite, but you can call me Dr. Haruno."

Sasuke firmly gripped her hips. "If you're going to play that way, grab onto something." He bounced his pelvis off of hers, continuously thrusting mercilessly.

Sakura grabbed onto the bolted legs of the exam table, holding on for dear life. She felt his balls smack against her exposed clit as he internally stimulated her G-spot. The tension began to build with every motion; her back arched, toes curled, and her vaginal walls clamped on to his manhood.

She finally liberated indulging scream. "Sasukeeeeee!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" Hot creamy goodness spurted into her womb, as her Kegal muscles milked out every drop of cum he had left. Both of them were gasping for air, but smiled from their electrifying afterglow.

* * *

Sasuke easily slipped his semi-hard cock away from her dripping wet entry. His seed leaked onto her thighs, he rolled Sakura on her back to clean her. He pulled the pillow off of the table to rest her head on; with the sheet, he wiped the _evidence _of his passionate crime away. 

He then placed a gentle kiss on her abdomen in a ritual-like manner.

The brush of his lips tickled her. "Why do you always do that after we're done?"

"Hoping for our future. When are you going to give me some babies?"

"Until you give me what I really want."

Sasuke leaned in to give her an assuring kiss. "When I get home, I will." He then placed another kiss over her right hand and set it over his heart. "You will always be mine, Uchiha Sakura."

After the romantic interlude, the lovers soon got themselves dressed and situated. Sakura was five minutes late returning to her shift, she was preoccupied with giving Uchiha a last minute tongue bath. Sasuke kissed the doctor farewell before he snuck out of the door, heading towards the elevator.

Little did he know that he accidentally flashed an old woman in a wheelchair by leaving his fly open, allowing her to see his _"Uchiha", _a sight that made her day.

Sakura finished her report and tidied up the room before she greeted her next patient who was waiting in the lobby.

"Hey Neji-san, I'm ready to perform your exam."

"Really? Shizune-san just finished my physical since you were still on your lunch break."

"Oh, I'm sorry that I was late. I must have lost track of time."

Shizune approached the two as she was reviewing Neji's test results. "Your health is in perfect condition Hyuuga. You're free to go."

Neji politely bowed to the medics "Arigato Shizune-san. I'll see you around Sakura."

As he casually walked to the elevator, he shook his head from side to side. He knew exactly why Sakura was late, it was written all over her face that was damped with sweat, a tousled hairstyle, and wrinkled clothing. _'Quick-Draw Uchiha.'_

Shizune looked into Sakura's glazed eyes then scrutinized the familiar _'I just got laid' _after glow upon her face. "Um Sakura, your lip gloss is running."

"I'm not wear-." She stopped herself in time, Sakura used her thumb to wipe off the excess _gloss_ then let out a nervous gulp. "Thank you, Shizune-san."

She smirked at the _rookie_. "Uh-huh. Next time, don't use the examination room for _interrogations; _it's for patients only. Take it from me, you should try the rooftop sometime. There's less of a chance of interruptions."

_

* * *

Back to the round table… _

Sakura smiled joyously. "I don't know if that was a proposal or not, but Sasuke-kun never breaks his promises."

The others sang cheerfully. "Dum Dum Da Dum." (Wedding Bells)

"Looks like there's a race to the altar." Hinata commented.

"Look who's talking!" Tenten fired back, the others laughed in response.

The hilarity hit Hinata full force. "Hey Sakura-chan, check this out!" She gave the doctor a wink and salute. "Have no fear, Captain Uchiha is here!"

Sakura laughed so hard tea came out of her nose. (choking) "Oh, shit!"

Temari laughed out loud. "Oh My God! That was good one."

Tenten passed her a napkin to clean herself with. Once everyone regained their composure, Sakura continued on with her story.

"I never thought that Shizune-san would ever give me advice outside of our occupation. Then again I can't believe that she hooked up with someone on the rooftop."

Tenten curiously sighed. "It makes you wonder who."

Temari pointed at Sakura, deviously taunting her and the others. "I know something you don't know."

Hinata's eyes stared her down. "So who is Shizune-san's 'undercover lover'?"

The others were enticed by the source. Temari knew that she was amongst trusted company. "I won't tell you who, but I'll give you a clue."

"Senbon! (_Toothpick, Needle_)"

It took a moment for the hint to sink in. The kunoichis blurted out in unison. "GENMA?"

Temari nodded. "One night Shika and I were star gazing on a rooftop, then one thing lead to another. On a nearby rooftop, there was another noisy couple. Realizing that we weren't exactly alone, we got into a little screaming _competition_. We identified out challengers but they don't have a clue on who we are, thanks to Shikamaru's shadow techniques."

The girls couldn't stop laughing at the thought of the late night "loudest sex competition." When they finally caught there breaths they attempted to continue on with the game.

The questioner put the game back into play. "Tenten, what kind of games do you play with Neji?"

"Are you sure you wanna know? Let's put it this way, he's the one who taught me how to tie him up with chains."

* * *

Ok, I know that this isn't as long as I wanted it to be but since Easter/ Passover is coming up, I'll be too busy at work making Matzo Balls and Latkes to post when I want to. Hope you enjoyed this lemon. Put this story in your **Story Alert **if you want to know where I'm taking the rest of this story. 


	13. Win Win Situation

Easter is over! I swear if I have to take another order for another _Honey Baked Ham _from another ignorant person I'm going to SCREAM!

I've been thinking over the plot of my story, sorry if it took so long for me to update. I didn't want to leave out any detail of how the story came to be. Now back to the story.

* * *

So how does Neji like it? Only Tenten will tell.

"_Tenten, what kind of games do you play with Neji?"_

"_Are you sure you wanna know? Let's put it this way, he's the one who taught me how to tie him up with chains."_

Hinata's eyes widened. "Bondage?"

"That's not even the half of it is it _Mistress Tenten_?" Sakura smirked.

"Oh, hold up! _Mistress Tenten? Captain Uchiha? _And I thought I was the one who had the ultimate nickname." Temari laughed.

"Yes, I confess that I am Mistress Tenten. Sure the whipped cream and cherries were fun and the blindfold and peacock feather was a bit of a tease. But I wanted _more_. I decided to experiment with new method to spice things up. The knee high boots, a black vinyl corset, garter belt and a pair of fishnet stockings were Sakura's idea. I accessorized with ropes, chains, tight knots and a leather whip."

Tenten took a few gulps of her iced tea to cool herself off.

"Neji usually plays the commander on ANBU missions. But when he gets home, I tend to spoil him. He likes the submissive role every once in a while; you know, no responsibilities or worries. Just relentless, aggressive, _dominating_ pleasure."

Temari's interest peaked. "Well, well. So Tenten has a dark side. Based on your suggestion, what is the best material to use when tying someone up?"

"For Neji, my _hair_. I used a special herbal shampoo to grow and strengthen it, never had a spilt end since. Neji loves my hair long, so I use a transformation jutsu for extra length. The last thing I need is a neck cramp."

Dr. Haruno was stirred by the creativity. "So that's why you grew it down to your waist."

"Yup. This is what I do, right after my shower, I part my hair in half while it's still damp and braid it tightly. By the time Neji comes home, it's a tight rope. I get him on the bed, tie his wrist to the bed post with my pigtails and give him the ride of this life until early morn."

_

* * *

Flashback to that conquering night…_

_The sultry vixen enticed the submissive with the rolling motion of her hips, controlling the friction with her pelvic muscles. "Who loves you baby?"_

"_You do Mistress Tenten."_

_With the flick of her wrist she cracks the whip. **CRRAAACCCKK!**_

"_Say it Louder!"_

"_YOU DO MISTRESS TENTEN!"_

"_Good Boy."_

* * *

The members of the Hyuuga family were never dominated, unless it was by force or in this instance they wanted to be.

"A whip? Neji likes that?"

"Oh yeah! I don't flog him with it, the whip is for sound effect purposes only. I love the crack of the whip it screams _'Obey ME!' _But there was that one time that I tore off his yukata with it. I got the best _punishment _of my life that night!"

"Neji went wild on me, flippin' me over and using my pigtails as reigns, pulling them while hitting it from behind. That's what happened the last time we were together, the night before he was assigned another mission. Can't wait to do it again! I've been having trouble sleeping without him."

Hinata continued with her interrogation. "He pulls your hair? Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. We play rough but we're not into that S&M shit. Although, the hot melted candle wax has crossed my mind."

Sakura's alarmed eyes darted at the brunette. "Really?"

The weapons expert flashed a full-toothed smile. "It's just an idea I haven't taken into action, _yet_."

Temari joked with the _Mistress_. "You're sick you know that. Good thing that we have a doctor here to help sort out your issues."

Tenten played along. "Well at least I'm not getting off on _shadow_ cock."

The kunoichis broke into laughter.

"Don't knock til' you try it!"

"Was that an offer?" An awkward silence befell upon the room.

"_HELL NO_! Get your own. Oh wait you can't, cause your tied up with Neji."

* * *

The hilarity returned once more filling the dining room with merriment, with impeccable timing Ayako entered the room with cart, on top of it was a luscious platter of ripe fruit, an assortment of melon, berries and mangoes. A stick sweet fragrance dispersed through the room.

"Who's ready for dessert?"

The beautiful hostess cleared the table and refilled their glasses with fresh iced tea as the guest were in awe of her presentation. She then placed a stack of clean plates on the lazy susan.

Ayako carved the pale green honeydew into a swan, the curvature of the wings held the watermelon cubes in the center of the tray, creating a striking contrast between the vibrant pink and pastel green. The strawberries were cut into blossoms, strategically placed in a wreath-like fashion around the center piece with all of the cubed melon, mango slices and loose berries.

Sakura was marveled by the culinary art. "You did all of this?"

"Yes. Kesshi helped cube the melon, I did the swan. Like it?"

"This is amazing! When will you be done remodeling the tea house?"

"Next month, Merry-Time will be a full service restaurant. I just got a call from the bank, this place is officially mine. I also got approved for the loan to buy the necessary kitchen equipment."

Proud smiles and applause brightened the room. " That's good news. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, it means a lot. I'll check up on you ladies in a little while. Call us if you need anything." Ayako strolled the cart out of the room to wash the dishes that were on it.

The kunoichis served themselves to a helping of the sweet and juicy fruits. Once their dessert were on the plate, the game continued.

The desert blonde asked, "So what do you do for fun Hinata? How's married life been treating you?"

"It's been wonderful." Hinata licked way the droplet of mango juice off her lip. "It gets better everyday. Whenever one of us goes out on a mission, we bring back a gift. Today, I got him three."

Tenten eyed the cotton candy pink shopping bag on the floor. "C'mon Hinata, what's in the bag?"

She cleaned off her hands, making sure that they were completely dry before reaching in to the bag.

"Please be careful with these. I want them to be in perfect condition when I give them to Naruto."

Hinata wiped the lazy susan dry, she then placed the gifts on top of the turn table.

"Naruto was always been adventuresome, he's opened my eyes to another world of raw unpredictability. I'm just giving him some inspiration for new ideas."

"Ehhhh!"

* * *

Sakura analyzed the titles of the books at hand. "Care to explain why you purchased a book for threesomes?

Upon the table were a few books on creative positions such as:

_365 Positions for every day of the year _

_Advanced Guide to the Kama Sutra Revised_

_3some + Plus: Handbook for Multiple Partners in 1 Night_

The others read the titles out to themselves. Curious of the contents each of them grabbed a book and started flipping through the explicit pages, turning the books to its side and upside-down, imagining what the current page would feel like.

"I'm naturally flexible and Naruto-kun likes to use his Kage Bunshins on occasions. At first I didn't think I could handle both of him, but with some practice, patience, and a lot of lube, the possibilities are endless and twice the fun. Then I'll return the favor _if_ I have the energy."

Tenten wondered. "Both of him? Return the favor? You never told me about that Hinata."

"It took a while to get the double penetration right, the best way I could describe it is constant fulfillment. I never knew that I could get off like that; but once the pain subsided, having sex one on one seems timid."

The kunoichis could not believe their ears. It's true that Naruto had a way of changing your viewpoint on life if you let him in. At one point in time, it would be considered impossible that all of these experiences were coming from the _once_ demure Hinata. Yet, she was the only one who truly loved him before he won over the respect and acknowledgement that he deserved. Over time, Hinata opened up to him completely without hesitation. Her marriage to her childhood sweetheart was a way of reaping in the rewards of her new found self-confidence.

"Naruto-kun loves the attention, I can suck him off and lick his sac at the same time.  
He couldn't be happier. It started on the night of his birthday, Naruto-kun wanted to try something new _again_. Instead of moving into the regular 69 position, he asked me to clone myself. Myself and I… that sounds weird saying that."

The girls laughed at her comment then encouraged her to finish.

"Anyways, Myself and I got on top of him. I was riding him and my clone was receiving oral. It's the best feeling in the world getting penetrated and having your clit licked at the same time. You should try it sometime, it was just as good as my first time."

"You can actually feel all of that?" Tenten questioned as she turned the next page.

"Yup!"

"Oooo. Page 38 requires a rocking chair." She turns the book over to present the page to the others.

"Naruto-kun and I are going to try that one next, we have the chair but we haven't broken it in yet."

Temari examined the diagram. "Gotta admit, I didn't think the two of you were that creative."

"Are you kidding? He bought me a sex swing for Christmas."

Temari usually had something to say but not this time. "I have no words."

Sakura thumbed to the next page, her eyes grew to the size of saucers. "This position is not humanly possible!"

Hinata pointed out. "Yes it is, that only works underwater. Read the footnote."

"Ah, I didn't see that. It's quite clever actually, it even has an equipment list. _'Two oxygen tanks, and a private body of water.'_" Dr. Haruno nodded her head. "This is interesting."

"We already have the oxygen tanks at home. The last time that we used them was on an underwater mission before we started dating. After we became official, Tsunade-sama assigned us separate missions that were ranked higher than a B, you know the whole _emotions _ordeal. I understand why, she does it because she cares. Most of all, she wants to protect all of us from the pain that she once had to endure."

The others nodded in agreement; except for Temari, who was reminiscing about her involvement in mission 6062. Although she didn't regret saving Shikamaru, it broke her heart imagining his reaction to her brothers story of her near-death experience, how she selflessly traded her life for his.

'_It would have hurt less if I told him myself. I'll do anything in my power to make it up to him. I have to tell him everything.'_

* * *

Tenten's voice brought her back to reality. "Alright Hinata, it's time to pick a winner. Who does Round 4 belong to?"

Mrs. Uzumaki recollected each of her friends fond memories to decide who the winner should be. "I have to give it to Sakura for her originality on cosplay, charging her tongue with chakra and for getting Captain Uchiha to climax without using ninjitsu."

"Hell yeah, I gotta point!"

Tenten reminded the others, "Don't forget, since we all got a point, we have to answer this winner-takes-all tie breaker question. You ready for it?"

Each of the girls put their books down to hear the final question. "This question is in honor of Ino, since she can't play this game with us today. _Without the assistance of a jutsu, what are the measurements of your man's equipment naturally?_"

"Her answer takes the cake with this one, she told me that she gets to work with a 10 inch trophy. Most of all, Temari saw it!"

The question was quite the shocker, all of the players were concentrating on the size and girth of their men.

Dr. Haruno put her hand on her chin. "I never thought about it before, it's not like I took a ruler to it."

Tenten was a bit surprised. "A woman who studies anatomy on a daily basis should know the answer to that question."

Sakura crossed her arms. "And you do?"

"Let's put it this way, if you can measure the distance between you and your opponent, calculate the velocity of a kunai flying at your head, how can you not know the size of your man's piece when it's that close to your face for a prolong period of time?"

Temari laughed at the revelation. "Hahaha. She does have a good point."

"I have a question." All of their eyes directed to their pearl eyed comrade. "Since we're talking about size, are we referring to length and girth? Because I know Naruto's length, but I can't give an accurate measurement on girth."

"Hmmm." Sakura thought over an idea. "Just label it as thick, thin or in between."

"Okay, well I would have to say Naruto is about 21.6 cm (8 ½ inches) and thick."

Tenten was astonished by the statement. "Goodness girl! And to think that you can handle two of them."

"Three actually. Orally, vaginally, and an-"

Temari cut her off. "Thank you for sharing."

"You should give it a try too Temari. You said yourself that Shikamaru's shadows feel like the _real deal_."

"I did say that didn't I?" Caught off guard, Temari diverted the attention to another player. "So what are you working with Sakura?"

"I would say probably 19.7 cm and average thickness (7 ¾ inches)."

"That's about the same size as Neji's." Tenten commented. "Damn, I can't believe he's equaled to _Quick-Draw Uchiha_!"

Sakura's left eye twitched at the horrible lie. "Hey do not call him that! It's not our fault that we have to settle for quickies lately. We're always in two separate places, he's always on a mission when I'm home and vice versa."

She then began to whimper. "I miss the days when we used to take our time and make love real slow. Tsunade-sama promised me that after this mission he'll have a one month vacation, then we can catch up on some missed out quality time."

Tenten apologized to her. "I'm sorry about that. But we're all in the same boat in this situation."

Temari also offered her support. "Hey they're coming home soon. You're lucky, and don't you forget it. At least you get to see Sasuke more often than I get to see Shika, those bi-weekly or monthly visits aren't enough."

Sakura cheered up right away, although she felt guilty for a moment for being insensitive toward Temari's relationship. "You're right, but now that you are going to be a resident of Konoha, everything with you and Shikamaru will work out for the better, right?"

"Yeah, I just can't wait for all of you to help me move into my new house."

"You have something up your sleeve if you're claiming yourself as the winner Temari."

Hinata wanted to know how much bigger was Shikamaru compared to Naruto. "What is Shikamaru's size?"

"A thick, long 22.86cm (9 inches)!"

"Whoa!"

"Say What?"

"Damn! That's it, game over, Temari wins!" Tenten clapped her hands proudly. "What have you been feeding him?"

"I think that Shika just had a second growth spurt over the past five years. He was about 19 cm (7 ½ inches) the first time I saw it, then it just kept getting bigger every time we got together."

Sakura was still letting the information sink in. "Wow, seriously wow! When do you want us to come over?"

"Next week would be perfect. When can you teach me your Zenkai Seiteki no Jutsu (Sexual Healing Technique)?"

Doctor Haruno gave her a sly smirk. "As soon as I know that it works."

* * *

Hinata began to rummage through her shopping bag. "Here's your prize, Reimi gave me five of them to give to my friends."

Tenten but on an envious pout. "No fair! I told Reimi to try to sell you a toy, but _Noooo_. She gives you five for free!"

The gift giver handed her the package. "Here, you can have the pink one."

Excitement took over the Mistress. "It's the _G3 Vibrating Cock Ring_, batteries included."

Hinata passed out the others in their favorite colors. Temari began to read the passage off the box. "_Soft, jelly-like material stretches for a comfortable fit, instantly turning any penis into a live vibrator with a push of a button. The studded crown provides an intense vibrations for both partners, with 9 variable speed/pulse stages. _I really don't need this, but this is one hell of a prize! "

Sakura observed the toy, taking it out of the package and flipped on the on/off switch and turned up the speed dial. **BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

"Damn, this sucker pretty strong! It has a good squeeze too. I've read some really good reviews about this device. It's worth trying, but it'll be awkward introducing something like this to Sasuke."

Hinata struck a chord in the doctor. "Awkward? Didn't he put hand cuffs on you and rode you like a mad man before he left?"

"Point taken Hinata!" Sakura switched the button in the off position and the buzzing immediately stopped. "Don't wanna waste the batteries now; maybe I could put this to good use when I get home."

"Hahahaha!" The kunoichis filled the room with non-stop amusement. The laughter echoed off the walls into the air-conditioning vent, which exited to another vent in the restaurant.

The girls unknowingly revealed all of their secrets into the air, which was heard by an unnoticed, snow-haired customer who was quietly sipping a cup of _Male Enhancer Ginseng Tea, _he swiftly written down every single detail in shorthand.

'_Who knew that these kunoichis were freaks. God bless the shinobi of Konoha, their experiences will be perfect for my next few chapters. ' _

* * *

OMG! I can't believe that Jiraiya can actually do research in his flaccid state. Well this chapter has come to a close. Now what you all have been waiting for… The conclusion of my story is coming soon. I hope that you had a good laugh, I would love to hear what you think.

Team Nara are sure in for a surprise, what do these girls have planned for them tonight? Add this to you **Story Alert** to find out more!


	14. A Plan in Action

HI ya'll! Sorry about the long delay on my updated chapter. I recently got a ticket and I have to take **Defensive Driving. SHIT! **

I very surprised on how many readers added this to their Alert List. (Total: 121) Well, I did promise to update ASAP; and here are the results.

(AN) : I revised chapter 1 nothing much has changed except the fact that I gave all of the Guys codenames when they wear their ANBU mask. The names are relevant later on in the chapter.

Neji -Yachou (_Night Bird_),

Shikamaru - Kagemusha (Shadow Warrior)

Naruto - Kitsune _(Fox)_

Sasuke - Okibi _(Blazing Fire)_

Yosh! On with the Story.

* * *

Oh Ho Ho! Jiraiya the Super pervert has heard every detail of the kunoichi's game of Confessions. He secretly plans to use their experiences in his next addition to the **イチャイチャ **series.

'_Mistress Tenten the Dominatrix, Ultra-Naughty Dr. Haruno, The Spontaneous Mrs. Uzumaki, and Temari the Desert Lily. All of their experiences are fuel to my creative fire. This book will be the best seller out of the Icha Icha collection. I'm going to make a fortune!'_

The snow-haired lecher placed his ear close to the air-conditioning vent as he sips the remainder of his _Male Enhancer Tea,_ listening in to some last minute details that he might have missed.

Instead, he heard a burst of laughter and a strong buzzing from Hinata's "prizes".

"Naruto-kun's gonna love this!"

"But he doesn't really need it. Quick Draw Uchiha might."

"Fuck you, Tenten! That is the last time you-"

"Cool it Sakura, You know I'm messin' with ya."

"Hahahaha!" Temari's voice came in between the quarrel. "Hey check this out, the G3 actually has a _lifetime guarantee_. _We'll happily replace the device if it ever fails to function. No questions asked._"

Tenten and the others directed their attention to the desert blonde. "That's a first, I've never heard of a toy with that kind of promise before."

"It must be a quality product then." Sakura sighed. "I wonder what the guys are up to?"

"Hmm, good question." Tenten rested her face in her hands.

Each of the girls were in their own world, daydreaming about the moment when their men would be in their arms again.

Hinata took a bite of a ruby red strawberry as she flipped through one of her books. "The sooner we get home, the sooner I can attempt page 112."

Temari glanced over Hinata's shoulder. "The staircase? That's not original."

Uzumaki gave her a discouraged look. She flipped to the next page, her pretty white eyes bulged as Temari gave her a wide grin.

"Nice, you can burn off 112 calories in this position. Now this is what I call original. March 30th - _The Reverse Wheelbarrow or March 31st - Upside-Down Cake_."

Hinata visualized herself in the arm strengthening arrangement. "112 calories is nothing; if you do it '_Shinobi Style', _that is another story"

'_Shinobi Style? What has Naruto been teaching this girl?' _Sakura was reviewing her notes in her mind until Hinata mentioned the phrase.

Tenten awoke from her dream world. "_Shinobi Style? _Please explain Hinata, I would love to hear what you have to say."

"Well, Naruto-kun and I always have exceptional sex. But we worked out some new techniques other than positions and using jutsus in bed. You see, we also concentrate our chakra throughout our entire body; making the nerve receptors more sensitive. We been able to go for 40 minutes with this technique. The last time that I pushed my limit, I didn't have any chakra at all the next day. Shino and Kiba weren't too happy about that, we had to cut our training session short."

"Sugoi." Tenten's curiosity peaked. "What else have you holding back Hinata?"

"It's not that I'm holding back, it's that you've never ask."

"Well if you put it that way, what's the best thing that you learned so far?"

Hinata smiled proudly as she recollected a memory.

"Hmm, our greatest accomplishment _so far, _was mastering the 1-Hour orgasm technique; without using Kyuubi's chakra, I can put Naruto-kun out cold for a day. When he uses it on me, I can barely move for two hours."

After listening to Hinata's story, Dr. Haruno started to have her own ideas. _'Zenkai Seiteki no Jutsu (Sexual Healing Technique). I could make this work, all I need to do is…'_

"Hinata, I need a piece of advice."

The indigo-haired kunoichi gave Sakura her full attention. "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"I was thinking about doing something extra special for Sasuke, and you're the best at what you do." The rest of the ladies looked up at Sakura, interested in what she was going to say next.

"What do you think is the best…"

* * *

Outside of the dining room, Ayako and Kesshi just finished washing the dishes, as well as "getting dirty" themselves.

Kesshi couldn't keep his hands off of her body, craving for seconds. "C'mon one more round."

"Boy, you better stop! I got work to do."

His hand slipped up her short skirt. "The least that you can do is let me lick this off." Referring to the droplets of melon juice on her inner thigh; Kesshi bended down on one knee, licking his lips.

The hostess gasped, "Oh my goodness you're still here!" She quickly strapped on an apron around her waist.

Right before Ayako had the chance to feel his warm tongue, her knee jerked forward. That action kneed her beloved Kesshi-kun; he laid on his back grasping his jaw, twitching in pain.

"Oww!"

"Oh, Shit! Kesshi?" Ayako reached into the ice machine to grab a of ice and placed it on his jaw. "Baby, I'm sorry." She kneeled over him to kiss his wound.

"I'm fine, ow! I'll get you some other time, workaholic." Kesshi pushed the sliding backdoor to the side and shut it behind him.

Ayako straightened out her clothing and grabbed a pot of hot tea. She rushed over to her customer's table, to refill his now empty cup.

"Is he going to be ok? Ayako-san."

"He'll be fine. How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it more or less. Didn't I tell you mixing business with pleasure can get you in trouble?"

The waitress blushed, but returned with a cunning comeback. "You're the one who is making a living on your voyeuristic adventures. So what does that say about your lifestyle? Jiraiya-sama the Impot-"

"Don't remind me!"

"I'm sorry, that was a low blow." Ayako snorted from holding back a chuckle. She then cleared her throat. "Speaking of which, did Mindy on 3rd street help you with your situation?"

The lecher sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I tried everything. The most exotic dancers, the best brothels, herbal medicine, acupuncture, your tea , even _Sildenafil citrate _(AKA _Viagra_). Nothing works."

"Wow, not even my tea? As many cups as you had, you should have a three day erection by now. Hmm, what are you going to do now?"

A suspicious sparkle lit his eyes. "There is one way, and I'll need your help. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you Jira-chan."

Jiraiya leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Is that all?"

He confidently nodded "These girls aim to please. They'll do anything to keep their man happy, just like you."

"I see, so if I talk to these girls for a bit and give them this idea, it will increase your chances of getting your wood back."

He smirked. "Precisely."

"Not bad Jira-chan, not bad at all." She smiled sweetly at the old man. "I never did thank you for leaving me that generous tip the last time that you visited. Thanks to you, I officially own Merry-Time."

"Don't worry about it you earned it. You're the only girl that I know who wouldn't use that money only for herself."

Ayako headed for the private dining room, rehearsing in her mind how she will approach her guests.

Jiraiya smiled at the thought of his ingenious plan. _'Brilliant, sheer brilliance! If this all goes well, I can finish this new edition before the publishers deadline. Most of all, I'll be back in action.'_

_

* * *

Back to the present…_

The last time we checked on the boys, they were chilling at the bar of Club Go enjoying their drinks. Seated in this order, _Author's Visual : (Naruto - Neji - Sasuke - Shikamaru)_

Naruto orders another sake bomb, Neji returns to reading the stats of the SVG champions with his watered down light beer, and Shikamaru continues to sulk about his last interaction with Temari after his third bottle of warm sake. (Poor Guy)

As for Sasuke, that's the start of a new paragraph.

Uchiha's reaction to the alcohol and painkillers made him fidgety as he shifts uncomfortably on his barstool. The stiff, twitchy movement causes everyone's head to turn.

'_Kuso. I should have waited a hour before I ordered that beer.' _The strange tingling sensation that he was feeling in shoulder before has returned; but this time it has spread all over his body, from the ends of his spiky raven locks to the tips of his toes. This is the one of the many results of _Multipliers Effect, _the aftermath of mixing drugs and alcohol which can have a **/- **toll on the body. (DO NOT RECOMMEND!)

Sasuke shifts from side to side as his hands compulsively rubs to top of his inner thighs. The friction of skin and cloth made an audible rough sliding noise.

Uchiha thought to himself that the situation couldn't get any worse.

Although everyone tried not to question his actions, Naruto is the first to make a smart ass move. "Got a bad case of jock itch _Quick-Draw_?"

The red death glare of the Sharingan lit Sasuke's eyes. "Shut up! I don't have jock itch!"

A dark blue shading befalls on the upper half the other shinobi's faces from the shock and mortification from the statement.

Neji places his mug down quickly as he chokes on his beer; Naruto pats his back to help him.

The brunette gags, "Don't touch me!"

"Okay, sorry."

Sasuke continues to keep rubbing his legs. As a concerned leader, Shikamaru gives his attention to his comrade.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I'm not in pain, I f-feel…"

Shikamaru cocks an eyebrow. "You feel like what?"

"Tingly, allover."

"…" The captain was at loss for words.

All eyes are on Sasuke. Neji thought, _'Maybe we should send him to the hospital.'_

* * *

The effects of the alcohol are starting to eat away at the brain cells that Naruto has left. It's true that the blonde would say the most moronic things without thinking; add alcohol to the mix, he'll quiet down and won't say much at all. But if he sees something interesting to make fun of, he's a shameless embarrassment on two legs.

Naruto points and laughs hysterically. "Hahaha. We can't send him to the hospital, not like that!"

Neji wondered. "What is so funny, Naruto?"

"Ow! I've got to stop laughing so hard, my stomach hurts!"

Shikamaru's eyes zoom in at the direction of the blonde's finger and quickly turns way. "How troublesome. Only Sakura can help out with this _problem_."

Neji's white eyes followed suit. He mutters to himself, "I did not need to see that."

Sasuke covertly adjusts himself, the constant friction from the inseam of his pants stimulated an erection. _'Where's Sakura when you need her?'_

Naruto's laughter finally dies down. "Haha. Looks like you need it more than I do, and all you need is a minute!"

Faster than the blink of an eye, Sasuke pops Naruto in the back of the head. **SMACK!**

"Ow!"

"Keep talking shit, and I'll prove to you why Sakura calls me _'Kami-sama'._"

"I'll hold you to that Sasuke, because you have nothing against my creativity."

"At least I don't need Kage Bunshins to keep my woman satisfied."

"At least I don't need to use hypnosis from a dōjutsu as a cover up from being too tired to finish the job!"

Neji and Shikamaru's eyes shift back and forth between the arguers before they intervened.

"Okay, that's enough."

"Settle down before you guys get us kicked out."

* * *

Wooden sandals clack against the floor. "You boys are hopeless without your women."

The quartet became silent with that voice. Under the blacklight, his spiky long white hair glows in a fluorescent blue. Clad in a long red vest with olive-gray pants and yukata underneath, Jiraiya approaches the ANBU members with a smile.

Naruto points at the super pervert. "ERO-SENNIN! WHAT DID YOU DO MY WIFE?"

Neji activates Byakugan as he grabs the Sannin by the vest. "Where's Tenten?"

* * *

Hey I know that nothing much has happened in this chapter; but if I continued writing it with as many details that I have in mind, it would be 20 pages long.

When did Jiraiya get to Konoha? What kind of advice does Sakura get from Hinata? What kind of ideas will Ayako give to the kunoichis?

Until next time, all of these questions will be answered!

I really missed y'all! If you haven't done so already, add this to your **Alert List**. I do have a great ending to this story. Check out **ナルトレモン** Naruto Lemons, my promise to you in writing that I have more great ideas to write about.


	15. You Like Surprises?

Yay! Are y'all ready? I bet you are. My conclusion to **イチャイチャタクティクス**

First and foremost I'd like to thank all of my readers for their loyalty waiting for me to update, and their reviews to motivate me. I also like to thank anonymous readers and others for putting me on their alerts.

I would make a whole list but it's over 200 people. If you reviewed you know who you are.

I'd like to dedicate my last chapter to a few dear friends of mine who have listened to my ideas and helped me improve them.

_Ardenilia_ (a great friend, check out her profile), Zambatuo (thanks for helping my out the time I locked my keys in my car), Tyrone (my dance partner), & Matt (my favorite critic).

Thank you all for reading and for thinking that my Lemons are hott & passionate love-making and not just meaningless fucking. If you didn't notice I put a lot of effort in trying to make each scenario different.

I'm going to answer all the questions everyone's been wondering:

_What kind of advice does Sakura get from Hinata? What kind of ideas will Ayako give to the kunoichis? Why are these guys the luckiest in Konoha? _

**(You know me I'm full of surprises.)**

I'm trying out something new. If you recognize the lyrics in the song, play it ASAP. It will enhance the mood. If you don't already have it in your mp3 collection go to Youtube and find it then minimize the window and keep reading. Okay that's all, back to the story.

* * *

Last time on **イチャイチャタクティクス...**

We are currently in present time, and an unexpected guest arrives to Club Go.

_Under the black light, his spiky long white hair glows in a fluorescent blue. Clad in a long red vest with olive-gray pants and yukata underneath, Jiraiya approaches the ANBU members with a smile._

Naruto points at the super pervert. "ERO-SENNIN! WHAT DID YOU DO MY WIFE?"

Neji activates Byakugan as he grabs the Sannin by the vest, piercing him with his intense white eyes. "Where's Tenten?"

Using his Tōton Jutsu "Transparent Escape Technique", Jiraiya easily escapes his grasp and rest each of his arms behind Naruto and Neji.

"Well it is good to see you boys too! I'm feeling pretty generous today, how about if I get all of you guys another round of drinks?" The pervert's face beams with an _'up to no good'_ kind of grin.

Naruto spoke harshly at the old man. "Cheapskate, you never buy me anything! What the hell did you do this time?"

"I already told you that I was in a generous mood. Why don't all of you join me in the V.I.P. room?"

"Avoiding the question doesn't explain where Hinata is." Naruto brushes the frog tamer's hand off of his shoulder to grab the _Shinobi Weekly _off of the counter. He holds it up to Jiraiya's face.

The pervert smiles innocently. "Oh, that. They wanted to be challenged since they got bored training with each other. So I got them to enrolled in a friendly competition."

Naruto's claws tear into Jiraiya's shirt as he grabs him by the collar, slamming him into a nearby pillar. Kyuubi's chakra lights his eyes with a fiery red glow. The rest of the team take a step back as the ferocious fox reaches the point of no return.

"FRIENDLY COMPETITION MY ASS! You tricked them into this perverse tournament knowing that they have good men waiting to come home to them, you sick bastard! Hinata and Tenten would never sign up for something like that." He growls as he grits his teeth.

Before Naruto and Hinata were engaged, Kyuubi began to develop feelings of attachment to her. Which caused possessive, uncontrollable rages toward any man who let their lust glazed eyes wander or even address her informally. As time went by, the couple trained together to keep the fox under control; strengthening their love and trust.

Jiraiya gulps loudly as he stares into Kitsune's demonic red orbs. The old man stayed on his best behavior when Hinata was around him and Naruto. He even went as far as purifying his thoughts before stepping into the Uzumaki home. This time, he knew that he went too far.

Those eyes alone puts the fear of God into him. Flashbacks of his near death experience during the intense 2 ½ year training play in this mind. He acts quickly to place a chakra suppressing seal onto his shoulder. Naruto's eye color returns to a calm cerulean blue; yet, the hostility still coursed through his veins.

Although the claws retracted, the blonde maintains a firm grip on the collar. "What did you to Hinata?"

"Absolutely nothing. You should be asking what did she do to me." Jiraiya frowns as he glances downwards. "I couldn't write for days because of those two."

The fox brightly smiles. "Oh, what did you think would happen if you tampered with our fidelity? She not the type to sit around and not defend it."

Naruto pushes his former sensei into the pillar. "Now, where is she?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Relax, they're fine. They were having too much fun shopping in Enkou, they told me to go ahead and that they would catch up. Why don't you and the boys come upstairs with me for a drink?"

Once Naruto released him, Jiraiya peels himself off of the now indented pillar to straighten out. The others breathe out a sigh of relief as the blood thirsty tension is calmed, returning the atmosphere to a relaxing hang out one again.

"Fine. I want three more sake bombs."

* * *

The men follow Jiraiya up the stairs to the second floor while Naruto continues his interrogation.

"Since when did you decide to spend your money on someone other than barely legal girls?"

The snow-haired man smiles smugly. "We're celebrating the success of my writing. I'm almost finished with my lasted book. But most of all, I caught up with an old friend of mine and her company going to produce Icha Icha Takutikusu into a movie."

"Good job, Ero-Sennin. You've been holding that project off for far too long."

"Congratulations, Jiraiya-sama. So who is this friend of yours?" Sasuke asked.

They finally reach the V.I.P. room at the top of the of the staircase. Jiraiya unlocks the private room with the key that the manager handed him. Everyone walks inside the dim-lit room as the door shut behind them.

The shinobi take in the settings of the newly furnished room with shining onyx table tops and burgundy velvet cushions curving around the main focal point of the room which is draped by a black curtain waiting to reveal the contents.

Jiraiya answers Sasuke's question to draw attention away from it. "The one and only Karasu Rei."

The guys are taken by surprise, especially Neji. "Are you serious? _Raven Rei_? The porn star?"

"Of course I'm serious. I don't joke around when it comes to art. By the way, she's no longer an actress. Karasu-san is strictly a producer now."

"I'm surprised that you even heard of her Neji. I thought Temari and I were the only ones." Shikamaru commented.

"Are you kidding? She's the inspiration behind _Mistress Tenten._" Hyuuga's blood heated up from just imagining Tenten's breast spilling out of that vinyl corset.

Naruto reminisces about his movie collection. "Yeah, I remember. _Legends of the Dark 2._"

Sasuke nods in agreement. "That was a damn good movie. Sakura has a replica of Rei's naughty nurse outfit with the matching cap."

"Oh really?" Immoral thoughts of Sakura dressed in too short, skin-tight, white uniform and matching cap crossed through the pervert's mind.

'_You're a lucky man Uchiha, in more ways than one.' _Jiraiya's mouth salivates envisioning the events to come.

Naruto disrupts the lecher's daydream with his yelling. "Hey, Ero-Sennin! Where are those drinks you promised us?"

"Right, the drinks! That reminds me, hand over your mask. All of you." Jiraiya then places out his hand to collect them.

Naruto stares at his hand with distrust. "Why?"

"With all of these free drinks, one of you drunkards are bound to break it. Trust me on this one."

Tension builds as Naruto peers into those mischievous eyes of his.

"No mask, no sake. It's an even trade, You'll get it back when you're ready to leave."

The blonde fox removes the mask off the top of his head hesitantly. He actually does trust the old man, except with the 3 taboos of a ninja. "Be careful with it. It means a lot to me."

Shikamaru's instincts tell him that something is up. Yet, for some reason, there isn't any negative vibes behind it. "May I ask why you really need our masks for?"

"You'll see."

'_Why does something troublesome happen every time I'm in this uniform?' _Shikamaru mutters to himself.

* * *

Once the guys got over their suspicions, they handed over their signature masks. Jiraiya treated the gentlemen as promised, enjoying a pleasant conversation with them.

_(Seating: Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto Jiraiya)_

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **

Excitement overcomes Jiraiya, rushing to answer. "I'm coming!"

A shadowy figure whispers to the host to step outside for a moment. The two of them talk behind the closed door.

"Is everything ready?"

"Everything is on schedule, we'll wait on your cue to play the music Jiraiya-sama."

"Wait for me to leave, then we could talk."

The conversation ends quickly once he returns to take his last sip of sake.

"Gentlemen, I had a great time with all of you tonight. But before I leave, I'd like to give you a Welcome Home present."

'_Present?'_

_

* * *

Flashback to Merry-Time Tea House…_

_Ayako headed for the private dining room, rehearsing in her mind how she will approach her guests._

'_Jiraiya's brilliant plan (Operation Wood) will definitely get his "life" back on track.' _

"I do owe him one. After all, this place wouldn't be mine without his help."

She heard laughter as she approached the door. **Knock. Knock. **"You ladies doing alright? Can I get you anything else?"

Hinata smiled brightly. "No, thank you. Everything you prepared was delicious."

Temari recovered from her nausea and was also in good spirits.

"We're having such a great time, Ayako. We were just talking about how much we missed our men. See, they all went on a mission together and we're trying to plan something special for them when they get home."

Tenten added in. "But we wanna try something different and exciting. After we decide on our game plan, we're going home to get everything prepared."

A sudden thought crossed through Sakura's mind. "Wait a minute, Ayako do you think you could help us? Maybe your advice could get us through this."

"I could try." Ayako pulled an empty chair out of the corner and placed her seat in an open spot to get herself comfortable. "So what do you have in mind?"

"The reason why I'm asking you is because you used to make a living off of being sexy. I was wondering if you had any pointers to share?"

'_I get it now, that pervert was eavesdropping on them. No wonder why he got me involved.' _Ayako thought to herself before speaking aloud.

"Have you girls ever…(whisper) before?"

In response, each of the kunoichis replied "No." in their own way.

"Wait, you've been with your guys for a few years and you've never tried or thought about it even once? I'll tell you one thing, it's the best way to get your man's attention."

Each of the girls pondered on their past experiences.

"It's not that I've never thought about it, we all live on a really tight schedule. The shinobi lifestyle can get pretty hectic. Neji and I usually don't have time to think about new ideas together, we just get down to business."

"As for me, it's pretty rare that I could get Sasuke to sit there and let me take care of him."

"I could get Shika to lay back and relax, it's second nature to him. If he doesn't get his hands on me first, his Kage Ninpo will."

"Well, Naruto loves to watch and we try something new whenever we have the chance. I think your suggestion will be perfect for us to try out. "

"So are you ladies down with this new game plan? I'll teach your everything I know. It should be really easy since all of you are already toned and flexible."

Excited from the anticipation, the kunoichis agree to the plan.

"Where are we going to learn how to do this?" Temari asked.

"I have a practice room upstairs. But first we're heading for the _Pink Boutique_. They have the best attire for the occasion."

Ayako informed Kesshi of the situation and gave him a kiss before leaving. "I'll be back in an hour."

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other cautiously. "Fanboys." They themselves transformed into different people before they stepped out of the front door. The others laughed at the situation of the two girls being previously chased by sex-crazed fans.

Jiraiya smirked as he hid in his dark corner table. _'Perfect, absolutely perfect. I hope that she remembers to teach them my favorite move. That alone gives me something to write about.' _

After picking out a daring new outfit and a couple of hours of practice later, the girls were ready to head back to Konoha. Hinata and Tenten had some last minute business to discuss with Jiraiya. Apparently _(Operation Wood) _was a success. Hinata will reverse the side effects of her Juken as promised if he did them a favor.

"_Get us back into Konoha undetected and find out when the guys are coming back. I'll inform you of our other plans once that is accomplished. After that, you're free to go."_

Just a few hours before sunset, they finally parted ways with Enkou City; promising to write Ayako the results of their practice session. She gave the some last minute pointers before their departure.

"_Remember, make sure that he keeps his eyes on you the whole time. Adding props keeps it exciting. Constantly tease him until it's unbearable. Seductive choice of words enhances the play but don't talk too much, let your actions do the speaking for you. Last but not least, tonight kill him with kindness. Since he's already yours, spoil him rotten. Make him feel like he's the king of the world."_

* * *

I was planning to make this update 20 pages long but I didn't want to cause anyone eye strain. I knew ya'll were worried that I forgot about this but I didn't. I will send out the other half ASAP. 


	16. Conclusion: Private Dancer

_Back to the present…_

Suspicious apprehension is focused on the frog tamer as he pushes the table against the curtain.

"What kind of present?" Naruto asked.

"The kind you'd like, a show." Jiraiya looks down sternly at the shinobis. "In order to get this present, place your arms at each side of the arm rest."

Since their arms were already on the arm rest, mechanical handcuffs latches around their wrists.

"What the hell is this!"

"What are you doing?"

"Let us go!"

"Ero-Sennin, you bastard! I'm gonna kill you when I get out of this."

Jiraiya scoffs. "You ungrateful brats. At the end of the night, you'll be thanking me later."

The shouts of angry protest continue.

"Now back to the rules. You are not allowed to get up until your released. Don't bother trying to pick the locks, they're chakra proof. If you break any of these rules that explosive tag under your chair will go off. When the music starts, keep your eyes on the curtain."

The snow-haired man walks towards the door waving. "I'll be downstairs taking care of the bill. You boys have fun tonight."

"You son-of-…"

"Oh, one last thing. The cuffs are a preventative measure for the show. It's a reenactment from a scene in my next movie. You can't touch them but they'll have their way with you."

The door shuts behind him.** Click. **_'They have no idea what they are in for.'_

* * *

Everyone struggles against their chairs. Naruto and Sasuke knew that the jutsus in their arsenal were too strong and could set off the tag. It's all up to Shikamaru to think of an ingenious plan.

'_Kuso, Every time I'm in this damn uniform I get in the worst situations. Think, just think.' _

"I think he's bluffing." Neji commented as he sends a surge of chakra through his wrist. "Maybe not."

"Shit! That means my Kage Ninpo jutsu won't work either."

Right on cue the music starts. _(Get ready to play this song if you know the lyrics)_

Mike Jones opens this classic favorite with his flowing introduction.

The black curtain slowly rises exposing a stage captivating the attention of the four. Lights of pink, violet, green and blue descend on the floor illuminating the shine of four polished _poles_.

T-Pain's smooth voice then takes over as four heavenly bodied women wrap their toned legs along the pole, sliding down until their stiletto heels touch the ground. Each of them sexily dressed accordingly to the light they are dancing under. _(I wonder who?)_

_Got the body of a goddess  
Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl  
Droppin Low  
She Comin Down from the ceiling  
To tha floo  
Yea She Know what she doin  
Yea yea yea  
She doin that right thang  
Yea yea yea yea ea  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper_

The men stare in awe at the sight of the dancers who happen to be wearing _their_ ANBU mask.

Neji resists the temptation to watch, turning his head away. _'I-I can't watch this, it's wrong.' _

Sasuke exhibits his infamous smirk. "Relax Hyuuga, and take a good look at her."

Underneath the pink light, a busty brunette wearing his white and emerald bird mask spins around her pole with a front split. The cheeks of her bottom peek out of her backless, skin tight, baby pink brocaded mini qi pao. The open sweet heart neckline crushes her cleavage as the rest of the dress hugs her hips.

Once Neji realized who was behind his mask, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

'_I'm not going to be the only one who's in for a surprise tonight.'_

* * *

A true blue light shines in Naruto's corner. _'This is one hell of a show.' _He peers into the white eyes behind his white and ruby fox mask. In response, she smiles back at him.

Her curves are caressed by a three piece silk outfit. The navy shelf bra trimmed with powder blue lace barely holds her in. A matching wrap-around mini-skirt is tied by the side strings, underneath it is a T-string that is also designed in the same manner.

'_I know that scent anywhere. When she gets closer, I'll pull that skirt off with my teeth.'_

The dancer's indigo locks sway from one shoulder to another as she climbs the pole. Her legs are spread in a side split, exposing everything yet revealing nothing. The golden pole covers her vertical smile as she bounces her hips against it while gliding down.

Naruto catches Sasuke's quick peek at the Mrs. "Keep your eyes on your side, Teme."

"That goes the same for you, Dobe." Sasuke warned as he saw the reflection of his private dancer in cerulean eyes.

'_These girls bring a whole new meaning to teamwork.'_

_She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper_

* * *

The green lighting was more sexier than Sasuke could ever imagine. He tries to read her movements as she hides behind his white and sapphire mask. The rose-haired dancer's attire clings to her toned body. A two piece mint green vinyl outfit consist of a zip down crop halter and a scandalously short pleated skirt. That was not all that Sasuke was looking at.

She jumps up high, then grasps near the top of the pole. Her strong thighs support her weight as she wraps her legs around it. The dancer's hands release the top as she leans back, flipping herself upside-down. Using her free hands, she allows her fingertips to roam her body; tempting her spectator.

Sasuke shifts in his chair to a more comfortable position. Although his stoic face would never show it, he wanted to jump out of his seat and have her right there on the stage.

"Damn you, Jiraiya."

_She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper_

* * *

On the center of the stage, a warm violet glows upon the white and amethyst masked desert blonde. Her breasts are near the brink of spilling out of her lavender corset with a large bow on her lower back. Below her slim waistline is a coordinating garter belt holding up nude colored thigh highs, along with a matching Brazilian cut string bikini. It covers enough not to present an eyeful but enough to leave one curious.

She twirls down the pole in a smooth and quick fashion. Once the dancer reached the bottom, her back was towards him. Using the pole to pull herself back slowly she wraps her leg around it. The rolls her hips against the pole while she leans back to gaze her lover's dark eyes.

_Out of all the girls she be the hottest  
Likin the way she break it down I see u girl  
Spinnin wide  
And She lookin at me  
Right in my eyes  
Yea She got my attention  
Yea yea yea  
Did I forget to mention  
I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang  
Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper_

Shikamaru's eyes follow every bounce and sway of her curvaceous form. But there was something else that caught his attention. A bright sparkle between the valley of her breast. He focuses in on the flickering object.

'_Clever, Temari. I can't wait.'_

* * *

The chorus plays again for the second time, cueing the girls for some serious playtime.

There was a reason why Jiraiya pushed the table against the curtain. It acted like a step off the stage so that the girls wouldn't have to jump and ruin their heels. The dancers approach the object of their desire who were currently fighting against the cuffs.

Each of them slowly remove their mask unveiling their _identities_. In over three weeks they were finally face to face. They stand before them looking into their eyes with a warm welcoming smile.

The dancers use their signature moves on them allowing the sexual tension to build.

Tenten eagerly straddles herself in Neji's laps, grinding him as she whispers huskily in his ear.

"I missed you Yachou (_Night Bird_)." She runs her hand against his inner thigh, feeling him grow in her hands. "Mmm. You must be real happy to see me."

His eyes light up light up in excitement. "Indeed I am. But I have another surprise for you, in my _pants_."

"Oh, let me see."

"Take off these cuffs and I'll show you."

"I can't do that just yet, I'm not done."

She teases him playfully biting softly at the nape of his neck while continuing to grind on him.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke sits coolly biting his bottom lip in anticipation, gazing into Sakura's fiery green eyes. She's on her knees looking up at him. Her strong delicate hands slide his thighs and tugs down his zipper as rubs her head in his lap. She then slithers up between his legs, rolling her warm body against his.

She reaches up to touch his face. "How ya been Okibi _(Blazing Fire)_?"

"Miserable."

Sakura's eyes widen in worry. "Why?"

Sasuke tilts his head down at an angle, directing her focus to his left shoulder. "Being away from you for one, and I suffered nerve damage during the mission. I'm numb from the painkillers right now but I need surgery first thing in the morning or else I'll lose my arm."

"I can fix it. Right here, right now with my new technique."

"Is that so?"

The doctor nods confidently. "I'll need your help. But first, I have to get you riled up until you're ready to burst."

"Huh?"

She leans in and kisses him passionately. Her sweet tasting full lips felt like hot silk against his. After unzipping his pants, Sakura charges her hand with charka; every touch enhances his sensitivity. This allows the pleasure receptors to open up and permit the maximum amount of her healing chakra into him.

Sasuke quivers beneath her. "Release me."

She licks his lips in reply. "No, not until you're ready." Sakura's hands slip in between his legs toying with hardening piece.

* * *

In the meantime, Hinata places herself in Naruto lap rolling her hips against his, grinding her barely covered bottom against his hardening groin. She then performs their favorite position, the vertical split. His eyes widen as he leans over Hinata's shoulder as she gives him a full view of what's to _come_.

The blonde newlywed proudly recites the Lyrics of T-Pain.

"She trippin' she playin' she playin'  
I'm not goin' nowhere girl I'm stayin'  
I'm N Luv with a stripper!"

His cerulean eyes sparkle as a glob of drool leaks out of the corner if his mouth. "Quit playing girl and take me out of these cuffs."

"That is if you could get the key."

"Where is it?"

She giggles. "A place that's hard to reach."

The tip of his tongue licks the shell if her ear. "Oh Ho Ho. Where, oh where can that be?"

"Down, Kitsune. Be a good fox and I just might show you."

"I'm better than good, I'm yours."

_She's every man's dream  
She's God's gift to Earth  
Women they love 'em too  
That's what you call a women's worth  
See I love all the strippers  
Because they show me love  
They know I never pay as free whenever I hit the club  
But I can't even lie  
The girls are here so fly  
She slidin' up and down that pole got me mesmerized  
Mike Jones don't ever trick  
But god damn she thick  
I can't lie, I must admit  
I'm in love with a stripper  
_

* * *

Shikamaru is not the type to be rushed. If he's not taking it easy, he puts in time, effort and patience to assure that the job is done right. Temari knows him too well. She already knows as well as he, that the key to the handcuffs is on a string around her neck and the rest of the girls.

That doesn't mean that she can't have a little fun with in the meantime. They used every pointer that Ayako gave them.

"_Remember, make sure that he keeps his eyes on you the whole time. Adding props keeps it exciting. Constantly tease him until it's unbearable. Seductive choice of words enhances the play but don't talk too much, let your actions do the speaking for you. Last but not least, tonight kill him with kindness. Since he's already yours, spoil him rotten. Make him feel like he's the king of the world."_

Maintaining eye contact was too easy. The mask, cuffs and key were the perfect props. The seductive teasing had just begun. All that was left was to spoil him rotten.

Temari didn't warm up to him just yet, she wanted to exhibit some of her new skills as a private dancer for the moment. Her hips sway sensually to the music in a figure-8 motion.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Kagemusha?"

"Two months, four days, and ten hours Megami no Suna _(Sand Goddess). _Never mind that, show me what you got."

With just one look they can reach each other's thoughts. She turns her back towards him popping her hips round and round like clockwork, then she bends over exposing some of the dampness in her panties. Temari shakes her firm bottom. She then get on her knees and then turns to face him, using her hands she spreads her legs open, rolling her hips while doing so. The Sand Goddess runs her fingers through her sandy blonde hair with her left as the right one glides on her thigh then up to her sex, giving the illusion that she might be playing with herself.

_She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper_

Now on her hands and knees, she crawls in between the Shadow Warrior's legs; letting her creep up his thighs before she settles in his lap. The globes of her breast are in his face now. Temari's eyes shift downward to the skeleton key in between them.

"May I have you now?"

"It's all yours if you can get it." She bounces her chest up so that the key pops up, giving Shikamaru a chance to catch it with his teeth. Fortunately for her, it didn't work.

Kagemusha had to use his lips and tongue to get to it now; kissing, sucking and licking his way out of confinement.

His soft licks tickles Megami. "Ha ha ha. You dropped it twice on purpose."

"So I did. Feels good doesn't it?" Utilizing his kiss, he sucks the key off of her breast. With his teeth he bites the thin string in half, freeing it. His tongue rolls the key so that he could bite on the handle and position the teeth into the lock.

**Clink.**

Intelligence is Temari's main turn on about a man and Shikamaru had plenty of it. He liberates himself from the handcuffs with a quick turn of his head. The handcuffs were designed to open both constrictions on each side of the chair regardless of which lock was picked.

Shikamaru enthusiastic hands pull her closer. "You're mine now." He leans in and kisses her mouth hungrily, his busy hands perform a seal behind Temari's back.

She could feel his chakra increase. Before she even knew it, a second set of _shadow _hands trail against her legs then giving her ass cheeks a tight squeeze.

(Gasp.)

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique) complete."

* * *

The rest of the guys look in the couple's direction baffled on how Kagemusha got out of his restraints.

"Hey, Shikamaru! When did you get out?" The blonde fox asked, the others wait for the answer.

The Sand Goddess and her Shadow Warrior look into each other's eyes. "I don't mind if you help them out."

"I found the key. Here's a clue." Kagemusha uses his hands to softy massage Megami's breasts. His tongue left s hot wet trail on the side of her neck.

They had their moments of exhibitionism before, but never like this; expressing their love so openly and in front of close friends. They needed each other like their next breath. Soft moans of pleasure escape their kiss addicted lips. All eyes are on them, and they didn't have a care in the world who was watching.

_She can pop it she can lock it_

_Teddy Pender ass down I'm bout to see this sexy girl  
In My bed  
She don't know what she is doin  
To my head  
Yea She turnin tricks on me  
Yea Yea Yea  
She dont even know me  
Yea yea yea ea  
I'd have got her over to my crib to do that night thing  
Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper_

Neji quickly activates his Byakugan to see what is underneath Tenten's dress. "I see it now."

She gives him a come hither gesture with her index finger. "Come and get it then."

He follows Shikamaru's suit using his mouth teasingly to get his key to freedom. The others find the shining skeleton key with the help of the clue and their ladies luscious _'in their face'_ cleavage.

**Clink. Clink. Clink. **

Finally free to let their hands roam, fervent caresses move all over their lover's body. Each of them are in their own world, becoming lost in the connection that could be only felt between a man and a woman. After all at the end of the day, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Every kiss Shikamaru and Temari share triggers a flashback of their last night together. Except in his mind, those visions of the past were painful. The difficult interrogation with her brothers; followed by the black and white photos of her in the hospital, connected to life support. Then leaving her to attend to another mission. His Goddess is in his arms right now but this time there is something missing between them.

_Trust._

"I can't do this." He pulls away from her kiss and retracts his Shadow Bind Jutsu. "Why did you do it?"

Out of guilt, she avoids eye contact by holding her head down. "I'm sorry."

"Megami look at me." Kagemusha guides her chin up, his eyes demand an explanation. "I would have been fine if you left like I asked you to."

She gazes at the reflection of herself in his onyx eyes. "No, you wouldn't have. There was a 62 men ambush hot on your trail. You could barely hold your own kunai, what made you think you could utilize hand seals efficiently?"

"You're right… The back up and medics I called for arrived ten minutes late. Still, you should have told me. Why did you hide this from me?"

"I couldn't because… I couldn't remember whether or not it was true. I didn't want to hurt you if it was a lie."

"Can't you understand? I need you…" She interlaces her fingers with his, then places them over her belly. "_We_ both do."

His eyes bulge widely. "M-Megami? When?"

"The last time you came over to visit me. I went to the doctor for a check up but nothing showed up, except for anemia. On the way to Konoha I was feeling sick. Once I got here, Sakura gave me a second examination. It's true, we're gonna have a b-a-b-y."

Megami reaches around her bow behind her corset. She presents Kagemusha with the small blue package that he left behind in her Suna apartment, placing it in his hands.

"I believe that this is yours."

He examines the box carefully. "I already know that you opened it; it was a figure-eight knot before I left, now it's square." In a joking manner he teases her. "You know, I could have you arrested for this."

She blushes brightly. "Busted!"

Kagemusha takes the lustrous Moissanite engagement ring out of the box and holds it up to her left index finger, then proceeds to slide it on. "So tell me Megami, does it fit?"

"Perfectly. Please Shikamaru, there's no longer a mask between us. I would be honored if you called me Nara Temari."

(Tsk.) "Troublesome woman, you ruined my perfect proposal. But having you as my wife will make the rest of my life perfect. I love you, _Nara Temari_." Before she could say a word, he silenced her with a kiss. Melting away the troubles of the past.

Shikamaru withdraws his kiss once again, this time out of worry. "Wait. Before we go any further, is it ok… to go all the way? I don't wan-"

"It's fine, you won't hurt me." Temari places a soft kiss on his lips, "Now where were we?"

"I was right here." The set of Shadow Hands return to squeeze her ass cheeks tightly peeling off her Brazilian bikini as his own hands unfasten the hooks and eyes of her corset.

* * *

In the Uzumaki corner, Naruto is hot and bothered from all the teasing. He lifts Hinata by the hips, catching the silk string of her wrap around skirt with his teeth. As it falls to the floor, he turns her around to face him. His hands lightly tug at the sides strings of the T-string thong.

Hinata prevents him from undoing it by locking his fingers with hers.

Naruto leans in to kiss her deeply, running his tongue along her bottom lip. "I wanted to give you as that soon as I came home. I also want to congratulate you for being the first married woman to participate and win the SVG tournament."

"Arigato, Naruto-kun."

He trails kisses down Hinata's neck. "You look really sexy using my jutsu on the centerfold. But I have to know, how did you involved with SVG? Did that _horny toad _trick you like I said he would if I wasn't around?"

"Naruto-kun, it was devious of him to get us involved but he new that we would win, that's why he wasn't worried." Hinata giggles softly. "That is… until I used Juken on him. I was thinking we should have our share of fun tonight and then I'll reverse the damage later."

"You're so bad!" The blonde fox chuckles.

"I learned from the best. Did I surprise you?"

"Very much so. Was all of this your idea?"

"We all had a hand in it. The cuffs were Tenten's idea, she was inspired by the house key around Temari's neck. Temari always had a curiosity about what it would be like to wear Shikamaru's ANBU mask. Sakura asked for advice for a different way to welcome Sasuke home and try out her new medical jutsu. As for me, I had to track down which club you were going to tonight. Jiraiya-sama helped us sneak in undetected."

"What about the explosive tag under my seat?"

"The _horny toad _was just bluffing. The only thing that will be under you is _me_."

With that key phrase, Naruto's quick untied both sides of her navy silk T-string. "Then tell me what you want so that I could give it to you."

Hinata's eyes shift upward. "I want it like last time." Their bodies disappear in a black flicker.

_She poppin she rollin she rollin  
She climbin that pole and  
I'm N Luv with a stripper  
She trippin she playin she playin  
I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin  
I'm N Luv with a stripper_

* * *

Nearby, Neji unbuttons the collar of Tenten's dress to give him a better access to more of her flesh.

She slowly pulls away from him to look into his white eyes. "Hey, slow down. Where's this _other _surprise that's in your pants besides the obvious?"

Thinking about the setting, Neji reconsiders dealing with the situation later. "Um… Now might not be the best time."

Tenten puts on a cute little pout. "No fair! I helped you get out of those cuffs. I wanna see _other _prize."

Caught up in the moment, it is finally time to commence his plan. "Trade spots with me, you should be the one who should get comfortable for this."

"Really now, what did you have in mind?" Tenten raises herself to release Neji.

Once she was seated, she finds him down on one knee. "Eh?"

Neji takes a few deep breaths to steady his heart rate. "I've been thinking about this for a long time. You're the one Tenten, when I'm with you I'm free. When I saw the centerfold page of you in _Shinobi Weekly_, you presented yourself as Hyuuga Tenten."

As a weapons specialist, she has trained herself to have perfect aim. Tenten has taken down hundreds of enemy ninja, and killed without hesitation. Yet there was nothing in the world that could prepare her for this moment.

"What I want to ask you is…"

"Yes?"

He places his hand into his right cargo pocket and pulls out the black velvet box. Neji opens it, the diamond has a sparkling sheen of its own; lighting up her brown eyes when he presents it to her.

"How would you like it if Hyuuga was a part of your name? Tenten, will you be my wife?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes, she covers her mouth from the complete shock. "…"

"Please say something."

"Yes Neji, I would love to be your wife."

Although he knew she would say yes, he lets out a sigh of relief. The Byakugan wielder slips on her prize, kissing her tenderly on the back of her hand. Lowering his head, Neji runs his tongue over his upper lip as raises the bottom hem of her pink dress. The warm, humid breath sends shivers down Tenten's spine, his kisses on her thigh causes her to convulse.

He soon reaches her pleasure center. "Oh God, Neji!"

* * *

On Sasuke's side of the room, Dr. Haruno emits her chakra from her right hand gradually into his injury. Mixing half of her energy and mixing it with his then focusing it at the damaged tenketsus. Sakura's surges of chakra unexpectedly activates his Sharingan.

"Stay focused, concentrate all your chakra to your shoulder. I'll take care of the rest." Sakura salivates into her left hand, lubing up his now slick member.

Panting heavily, "How am I supposed to concentrate when you keep doing that?"

Sakura explains her research study. "Arousal triggers adrenaline. It also causes other "pleasure chemicals" to be released. The closer that I can get you to come, opens up your chakra path so that my chakra can flow through. Adrenaline causes your chakra strength to increase, speeding up the healing process. It's for your own good, Sasuke."

Sasuke resists the urge to lay Sakura on the floor and give her a taste of her own medicine. He closes eyes and forces every ounce of energy to the site of his injury.

**Rumple.**

His eyes open suddenly from the unexpected the weight of ANBU cargo pants falling on his head.

Sakura yells in frustration. "SHANNARO! Dammit, Naruto!"

Sasuke looks up at the ceiling. "Baka! Can't you see that I'm concentrating over here."

Hinata's back is against the ceiling as Naruto locks her into a chakra secured missionary position in his boxers. She innocently stammers. "G-Gomennasai, Sakura-chan. I got carried away."

Naruto could not keep a straight face if his life depended on it. "Ha. Ha. Ha. My bad, guys."

After the pants dropping incident, the patient and doctor continue on with the treatment. Sasuke somewhat softened by the distraction. Sakura charges up her hand and quickens the pace of her hand job, alternating the movements of squeezing and gliding. She could now feel the veins of his cock pulsating.

It twitches in her firm grip. "Sakura, I'm close."

"Good." She lifts herself off of him to lift up her vinyl green mini skirt. Sakura turns around to the an upright reverse cowgirl position. With Hinata's expertise, Sakura found a special position that aligns as many of his pressure points as possible with her own.

This allows a full body healing if Sasuke's injuries were that severe. Since they focused the majority of their chakra to his shoulder, the remaining chakra will trace the path to the concentrated site.

"Sasuke-kun, whatever you do, don't stop until my chakra is completely depleted."

Sakura lowers her body onto him, his swollen member parts the lips of her glistening wet sex. The tightness of her vaginal walls clamp down on him. "Ahhhh!"

Zenkai Seiteki no Jutsu (Sexual Healing Technique) uses ones chakra to heal non-life threatening injuries without surgery by applying pressure to tenketsu, allowing healing chakra to flow through the injured system. This acts like a chakra transfusion, the healers chakra has to be completely drained. This explains why this jutsu is for lovers only, it leaves both parties exhausted yet happy.

* * *

Jiraiya leans back in his chair sipping more of his sake after he finished writing his last chapter. Behind the two-way mirror disguised as a painting in the V.I.P. room, the dirty old pervert used his former student and his friends as writing inspiration.

"Oh, ho, ho! I'm going to make a fortune with this last chapter."

THE END

* * *

The Aftermath

Based on his new research, Jiraiya creates a new addition to the **イチャイチャ **series. Icha Icha Adauchi, Make-out Retaliation. The runaway hit has currently been on the best-sellers list for the past six months after publication.

**イチャイチャタクティクス**Icha Icha Takutikusu Make-out Tactics the Movie became a box office success, out selling the previous two movies combined. All thanks to Karasu Rei & Co., who is now currently putting Make-out Retaliation into production.

A few days after this incident, Temari finally moved in to her new home in Konoha. Shikamaru and Temari are planning a double spring wedding in April; one in Konoha and the other in Suna.

Temari wore a shiro-maku. (traditional white Japanese wedding kimono) as she was given away by Kankuro while Gaara performed the marriage ceremony. Sometime in late November, The Naras are expecting a little girl. They plan to name her Nara Megami.

A week later, Sasuke not only popped the question during Sakura's surprise birthday party but planned out surprise wedding ceremony right after she said yes. After they were married on the spot, they ran off to a romantic honeymoon getaway. They are currently attempting to repopulate the Uchiha clan.

As for the Uzumakis, they are continuing to work on their developing _creativity. _Whenever they are not on a missionthey are currently working with the other actors and actresses on the set of Make-out Retaliation. In order to create more passionate "scenes", they are credited as body-doubles.

What Naruto doesn't know is that at the end of this year is that Tsunade plans to retire and that his Hokage promotion will be official.

Neji and Tenten are presently enjoying their engagement. They plan to marry sometime in mid-December. They are also working with Naruto and Hinata on the movie, as stunt coordinators. Tenten and Hinata also have a cameo in the upcoming film as opponents for the main protagonist, getting in the way of his "love".

* * *

Thank you for reading this. I told ya'll that I was working on a good ending. I gotta go now, I gotta finish my Defensive Driving. 


End file.
